Tout simplement irrésistible
by A-Translator
Summary: Fiction de Bookworm1993: Drago eut un sourire narquois. "-Je vais te relooker" "-Je... je te demande pardon ?" "Tu m'as très bien entendu Granger. Je vais te relooker afin que tous les hommes te désirent et que Weasley te regrette à en mourir. Tu seras tout simplement irrésistible."
1. Chapter 1

**Tout simplement irrésistible**

Bonjour à tous !

Ce soir c'est la soirée des publications ! :)

Je suis heureuse de vous faire partager ma nouvelle traduction: Simply irresistible de Bookworm1993 dont j'avais déjà traduit le three-shot (pour les intéressés : il s'agit de Love Hanghover, une mini-fic qui donne le sourire. Vous la trouverez sous mon profil.)

Bref, j'avais découvert cette fic chez EinIgriV qui avait commencé à la traduire mais qui a abandonné après quelques chapitres.

Après un petit PM à Bookworm, je reprends donc cette fic.

Et j'en suis ravie parce que laissez moi vous dire que c'est un coup de cœur absolu.

Trève de blabla, je vous laisse découvrir.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Hermione vérifia qu'aucune voiture ne passait avant de traverser la rue pour rejoindre le café.

Elle sourit en l'apercevant derrière les vitres.

-Salut Ron ! dit joyeusement Hermione tandis qu'elle s'approchait de leur table habituelle.

Elle se pencha afin de l'enlacer et se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser mais il avait eu un léger mouvement de recul et elle ne put qu'effleurer la joue.

Intriguée, elle le dévisagea mais décida de laisser tomber. Depuis ces derniers temps, avec le mariage qui approchait, il semblait toujours distant.

-Hermione...

-Oui? Est-ce que ça va? s'enquit Hermione avec prudence en s'asseyant.

Elle ne reçut qu'un silence en guise de réponse et elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Hermione était toujours en train de le regarder.

-Oh, je peux pendre quelque chose à emporter, dit-elle. Je suis désolée, je viens de me souvenir que tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais pas déjeuner chez…

-Non, pas déjeuner, la coupa Ron d'une voix ferme.

-Oh, fit Hermione.

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle attendit qu'il s'explique.

Il ne fallut qu'une minute à Ron pour prononcer les sept mots qui la dévastèrent mais elle eut l'impression que ça avait duré des heures.

-Hermione, je ne peux pas t'épouser, murmura-t-il si doucement qu'elle l'entendit à peine.

Il y eut un silence pesant.

-C'est juste que… tu es la deuxième personne avec qui j'ai eu une relation alors que moi, je suis ton premier petit ami.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui en état de choc.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ? Aller t'amuser ailleurs ?

-Non, je veux dire, Hermione, c'est juste qu'il n'y a plus de passion entre nous. Tu es...

-Je suis quoi?

Ron répondit rien.

-Qu'est ce que je suis, Ron? s'écria Hermione. Sa voix commençait à prendre des accents hystériques.

-Tu es juste… ennuyeuse. La seule chose que tu veux faire en rentrant c'est lire. Tu es tout le temps sur mon dos. Et tu… tu t'habilles encore pire que ma mère. Tu ne t'es plus souciée de ton apparence depuis...

Hermione avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, que l'air lui manquait. Avant de s'en rendre compte, elle s'était levée de son siège.

-Arrête ou tu vas te rendre encore plus pitoyable que tu ne l'es déjà. Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas être la potiche cramponnée ton bras que tu aurais tant voulu que je sois. Je vais rendre ça plus facile pour toi...

Hermione commença à retirer sa bague.

-C'est terminé. Il n'y a plus rien entre nous. Je ne le dirai à personne...

Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Mais tu ferais mieux de l'annoncer à ta famille le plus vite possible.

Ron fit une grimace.

-Je suis tellement désolé Hermione.

-Moi aussi Ron.

Hermione tentait de s'empêcher de pleurer.

-Mais merci d'avoir choisi ma pause déjeuner pour me le dire. Maintenant je n'aurai aucun remords à te détester pour les cent années à venir, siffla-t-elle. Oh et, Ron tu ne penses pas honnêtement être mon premier petit ami, si ? Victor Krum ne te rappelle rien ?

Puis, elle quitta le café en laissant derrière elle son ex-fiancé paralysé.

Hermione chercha un endroit isolé pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux. A la minute même où elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle lança un charme afin de réunir toutes les affaires de Ron.

Elle rétrécit le tout et le mit dans une boîte qu'elle laissa à la porte de leur appartement.

Puis elle en changea la serrure.

Sa tâche accomplie, Hermione se sentit, vidée, comme si elle avait perdu toute son énergie. Ses larmes se transformèrent en sanglots.

Hermione se coucha dans la chambre d'ami ce soir-là et elle pleurait encore quand elle s'endormit.

* * *

Ce fut le soleil matinal qui brillait derrière la fenêtre qui la réveilla.

Elle tira sur la couette sur sa tête en vain. Elle sentait toujours les rayons.

Hermione finit par renoncer après quelques minutes. Elle se débarrassa de sa couverture d'un coup de pied et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Mais Hermione avait oublié qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans la chambre d'amis et fonça donc droit dans le mur.

-Outch, fit-elle en se frottant le front.

Parvenant finalement à atteindre la salle de bain, elle s'examina dans le miroir. Elle aurait préféré éviter. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges à force d'avoir pleuré, ses cheveux… Hermione était prête à parier que sa coupe épouvantable pouvait rivaliser avec celle de l'abominable yéti.

-Ron, espèce de connard, murmura Hermione sous la douche pendant que l'eau rafraîchissante ruisselait sur sa peau.

Ses sanglots s'étaient calmés et désormais, elle éprouvait du regret. Leur mariage était censé avoir lieu dans deux semaines. Elle aurait pu devenir madame Ron Weasley.

Le jour dont elle rêvait depuis ses 14 ans. Maintenant, elle en avait 22 et elle ne ressentait qu'une colère amère.

Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ?

Oui peut-être qu'elle était un peu ennuyeuse parce qu'elle préférait la lecture aux autres activités. Et oui, elle ne passait pas son temps à se pomponner devant sa glace.

Et alors ? Elle vivait déjà avec l'homme de ses rêves. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Peut-être qu'elle qu'elle aurait pu faire plus attention à elle, comme Ginny le lui répétait tout le temps et Ron aurait…

Finalement, il semblait que ses larmes ne s'étaient pas tout à fait taries puisqu'elles coulaient de nouveau. Mais elle n'était plus très sûre de la raison pour laquelle elle pleurait.

Était-ce pour Ron ? Ou était-ce pour toutes les fois où elle avait essayé d'être la fille qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle soit ?

Chercher la réponse à cette question la calma peu à peu.

En sortant de la douche, elle était encore plongée dans ses pensées. Elle enfila machinalement un peignoir avant de se préparer son café quotidien.

-Pattenrond, descends de la Gazette du Sorcier, ordonna Hermione en remarquant que son chat était tranquillement assis sur la couverture du journal.

Elle regretta tout de suite de l'y avoir chassé.

_"Vu ! La nuit dernière, Ron Weasley embrassant la it girl Sadie Rayne. _

_Mais une question se pose : où sont donc Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy?"_

Hermione se figea alors qu'elle regardait la photo de son ex-fiancé depuis moins de 24 heures en train d'embrasser une jolie, non, une magnifique femme aux cheveux corbeau.

Son café lui échappa des mains et s'écrasa au sol. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la femme de la photo. Elle avait de splendides cheveux noirs, longs et raides qui feraient baver d'envie toutes les femmes du monde, des dents parfaitement alignées et blanches, des lèvres pulpeuses et roses et des yeux bleus à tomber.

Elle était l'incarnation de la femme parfaite.

* * *

Drago Malefoy fixait le journal avec incrédulité.

Il relut l'article encore une fois pour être bien sûr qu'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner. Sa petite amie avait fricoté avec la belette. La nuit dernière.

Bordel, elle venait de le tromper avec Ron Connard Weasley ! Qui était fiancé !

_Enfin, il ne devait probablement plus l'être à présent, _se dit Drago en secouant la tête avec regret.

Il visualisait déjà le déluge de sorts que Granger ferait pleuvoir sur cet imbécile. Depuis, le temps, elle avait sûrement fait évoluer les canaris en quelque chose de plus agressif… Des hypogriffes par exemple.

Mais les faits demeuraient. De tous les hommes de la Terre, Sadie avait choisi Ron Weasley pour le tromper. D'accord, il ne faisait pas autant attention à elle qu'en temps normal mais il était sur le point de conclure un marché qui pourrait lui rapporter des millions de gallions et qui dureraient au moins jusqu'à ses arrières, arrières petits enfants.

De toute façon, cette idiote lui en demandait toujours trop. Elle était presque aussi collante que Parkinson même si, au moins, elle ne lui donnait pas de surnoms ridicules. Et puis, elle était belle à regarder. Avec ou sans vêtements.

D'un geste brusque, il retourna le journal pour ne plus avoir à supporter plus longtemps la vision de Weasley en train d'essayer d'aspirer le visage de Sadie.

Comment osait-elle l'humilier de la sorte ? Il savait que c'était pour se venger de lui parce que la photo a été prise au Club Nero, un lieu infesté de paparazzis.

Rien de ce qui se passait ne restait secret. Dès que vous mettiez un pied dans cet enfer, le monde était au courant.

Il était encore en train de fixer le bout de papier quand Blaise entra dans la pièce en courant.

-Oh, tu l'as vu alors, fit ce dernier en remarquant le journal sur le bureau de Drago.

-Évidemment que je l'ai vu. Bordel ! Toute la population sorcière l'a vu !

-Bon, au moins, tu as l'air de le prendre mieux que Hermione, dit Blaise.

Drago leva les yeux brusquement.

-Hermione… Tu veux dire Granger ?

-Ben oui, abruti. Tu connais une autre Hermione ?

-Depuis quand est ce que tu appelles Granger, Hermione ? demanda Drago en butant sur le dernier mot.

Il n'avait jamais prononcé le prénom de Hermione sans ajouter Granger tout de suite après.

-Depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler avec elle au ministère, il y a… laisse moi réfléchir… deux ans ? répliqua Blaise d'un ton sec.

-Ah oui, c'était quand tu as refusé l'offre d'emploi que je t'ai faite , dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu as survécu.

Blaise prit un siège et s'assit en face de lui.

-Attends, répète ce que tu viens de dire. Tu as dit que Granger prenait la situation encore plus mal que moi ?

-Oui.

-Comment ça ?

-Pourquoi es-tu si intéressé ?

-Je ne le suis pas.

-Oh que si tu l'es Drago. Tu as ce regard que tu as quand tu es en train de manigancer quelque chose.

-Pas du tout.

-Si.

-Non.

-Ok, très bien.

Blaise se tut.

-Bon, d'accord. Je suis intéressé. Maintenant dis moi.

Blaise le regarda avec méfiance, mais lui expliqua tout de même. Après tout, ils étaient encore meilleurs amis.

* * *

Hermione ne pouvait pas supporter les regards compatissants qu'elle recevait de la part de tous ses collègues.

On aurait cru que sa mère venait de mourir ou quelque chose de dans ce genre là rien qu'à la façon dont ils lui disaient qu'ils étaient désolés pour elle.

Elle aurait presque préféré ne pas venir travailler aujourd'hui.

Mais là encore, si elle n'était pas venue, les rumeurs les plus folles se seraient propagées. on aurait probablement dit qu'elle était à Sainte Mangouste, en convalescence après avoir tenté de se suicider après avoir appris "La Nouvelle".

C'était comme tout le monde c'était mis d'accord pour nommer la trahison de Ron de cette façon. Un peu comme Voldemort qu'on appelait "Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom".

Hermione passait de l'eau sur le visage au dessus de l'évier dans les toilettes pour femmes.

La couleur de ses yeux n'arrangeait pas la situation non plus. Ils étaient injectés de sang depuis qu'elle s'était endormie en pleurant. En plus, son visage avait également l'air fatigué et las.

Évidemment que Ron avait rompu leurs fiançailles. Elle avait l'air d'un zombie alors que Sadie Rayne était un superbe top model.

Ce n'était pas surprenant qu'il l'ait quittée puisqu'il pouvait avoir quelqu'un comme Sadie.

Cette fille était même parvenue à sortir avec Drago Malefoy, connu pour ses manières de playboy, pendant trois mois, ce qui était un record.

Non, qu'Hermione soit particulièrement intéressée par la vie de Drago Malefoy. Elle avait juste lu quelque chose à ce propos pendant qu'elle gardait Teddy chez Ginny et Harry.

Hermione retourna à son bureau et informa son assistante qu'elle pouvait aller prendre sa pause déjeuner.

-Oh Hermione, tu ne m'avais pas dit que... Pas étonnant que Ron et Sadie Rayne… Tu as de la chance, c'est vraiment une prise de choix.

Son assistant lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller.

Hermione la regarda d'un drôle d'air. Elle secoua la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau.

-Merlin, tu ressembles à une loque humaine. Ce n'est pas surprenant que Weasley t'ait quittée pour Sadie.

Abasourdie, Hermione faillit pousser un cri de surprise en reconnaissant la voix. Même si ça faisait des années qu'elle lui avait parlé pour la dernière fois, elle se souvenait encore de ce timbre. Ces inflexions aristocratiques si difficiles à imiter mais qui semblaient naturelles chez lui.

-Malefoy, que fais-tu dans mon bureau? Et franchement, si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire…

-Tu préférerais sans doute que je dises que je suis désolé que tu aies perdu ton fiancé...

-Oh tais-toi.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Je suppose que tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Drago eut un sourire narquois.

-Je vais te relooker.

-Je... je te demande pardon ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu Granger. Je vais te relooker afin que tous les hommes te désirent et que Weasley te regrette à en mourir. Tu seras tout simplement irrésistible.

* * *

A suivre...

Je posterai la suite demain soir vu que j'ai pas mal de chapitres d'avance. En fait, j'ai un peu honte de vous avouer que j'ai plus d'avance sur cette nouvelle fic que sur "Le Serpent, la sorcière et le placard à balai" xD

Mais bon, comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est un coup de cœur absolu.

Cela étant, j'aimerais quand même avoir votre avis.

Alors ?


	2. Chapter 2

Waaaaaaaahhhh

Merci merci merciiiii !

Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic vous plaise. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de reviews dans un intervalle de temps si court, même pour "Le Serpent, la Sorcière et le placard à balai" !

J'espère que j'ai bien répondu à tout le monde, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester si je vous ai oublié(e)s. C'est le bordel dans ma boîte de réception.

Vous méritez bien le second chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture

**EDIT: Lisez bien la note à la fin, c'est important**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Hermione cligna des yeux.

Drago s'adossa tranquillement contre son bureau, il avait tout son temps, et regarda l'ancienne Gryffondor qui s'était figée, abasourdie.

Ce n'était vraiment pas souvent que quelqu'un arrivait à rendre Hermione Granger muette.

Elle commença à s'avancer vers lui et il haussa un sourcil tout en se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire.

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elle touche, d'une main délicate, son front et ses joues.

* * *

Hermione posa une de ses mains sur son propre front et l'autre sur celui de Malefoy. La température avait l'air normale.

Elle vérifia tout de même ses joues au cas où mais rien.

-Bon, tu n'as pas de fièvre.

-Je te remercie, je n'étais pas au courant.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione roula des yeux.

-Si c'est pour être désagréable, tu peux aussi bien retourner dans ton manoir, ton château, enfin peu importe, dit-elle en agitant une main vers la porte avant d'aller s'assoir dans son fauteuil.

Ce fut au tour de Drago de rouler des yeux.

-Seigneur, les femmes… soupira-t-il en se retournant vers elle, de telle sorte que c'était son dos qui était face à la porte.

Il fit claquer ses paumes sur le bureau en acajou.

Hermione sursauta et leva les yeux vers l'ancien Serpentard.

Drago avait oublié à qu'elle point elle était sexy quand elle était en colère, et plus particulièrement quand elle était en colère contre lui.

-Malefoy, gronda Hermione.

_Ne te laisse pas distraire, Drago. Reviens-en à notre sujet principal, _s'admonesta-t-il en s'arrachant à la contemplation des lèvres rose pivoine.

-Granger, je suis très sérieux. Tu as l'air de quelqu'un dont le chien vient de se faire écraser. Enfin, dans ton cas, il s'agirait plutôt de ton chat miteux.

-Hé ! protesta Hermione.

-Tu veux avoir ta revanche, oui ou non ? poursuivit Drago, ignorant son intervention.

-Malefoy, tu es taré, dit-elle.

-D'abord, écoute-moi.

Hermione ne dit rien et Drago prit son silence comme une permission.

-Weasley est avec Sadie parce qu'elle est jolie. Elle est probablement avec lui parce qu'il est en adoration devant elle comme un petit chiot et que, pour le moment, elle est sous les projecteurs. Elle a toujours aimé être au centre de l'attention. Elle se nourrit de ça. Quand je t'aurai relookée, tu seras encore plus belle que Sadie ne l'a jamais été.

_De l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur_, compléta Drago en lui-même.

Hermione remarqua qu'il avait dit "quand" et non pas "si". Il ne devait pas en douter, arrogant comme il était.

-Ensuite, nous sortirons ensemble et nous leur volerons la vedette parce que, crois-moi, une fois que la presse saura qu'on est ensemble, tout le monde ne parlera plus que de ça pendant des jours. Weasley et Sadie seront vite oubliés. Toi et moi savons que tout le monde tombera dans le panneau. Ils croiront tous en l'histoire d'amour entre Drago Malefoy, l'ex-mangemort et Hermione Granger, l'incarnation de la bonté. Le public aimera notre histoire et tu le sais très bien.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire mais il avait raison. La presse goberait tout.

-Je ne suis pas sûre, Malefoy.

Drago grogna.

-Tu sais quoi, Granger ? Je viendrai te chercher à sept heures demain matin. Sois prête, termina-t-il avec fermeté avant de sortir comme si la pièce lui appartenait.

Hermione resta figée, bouche bée, longtemps après que la porte fut close. Elle se frotta les yeux et se pinça pour s'assurer que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve.

Pendant le reste de la journée, elle ne parvint pas à se concentrer sur son travail. Ses retrouvailles avec Drago Malefoy ne cessaient de lui revenir à l'esprit.

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir avant de poser sa tête sur son bureau.

-Malefoy, tu es cinglé, gémit-elle.

Blaise venait d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau pour lui dire qu'il était temps de rentrer chez elle et pour l'empêcher de travailler plus d'heures qu'il n'était nécessaire mais il s'interrompit en l'entendant prononcer le nom de Malefoy.

Il se figea et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour mais elle l'interpella avant qu'il ne puisse s'esquiver.

-Blaise ? s'enquit Hermione en le regardant fixement.

-Oui ? répondit-il faiblement.

-Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Drago Malefoy soit venu me voir aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

Blaise se mit à rire nerveusement.

-Non, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Blaise Zabini ! Je te jure que…

* * *

Hermione rentra chez elle après que Blaise l'ait invitée à dîner pour se faire pardonner.

Elle remarqua que les affaires de Ron qu'elle avait posées sur le seuil avaient disparu. Son cœur se serra douloureusement mais d'un autre côté, elle pensait: "Bon débarras".

Elle était tellement focalisée sur la disparition des affaires de Ron qu'elle faillit ne pas remarquer la lettre scellée qui était collée sur la porte.

Hermione examina l'enveloppe. Elle était vierge et n'avait rien de spécial. S'asseyant sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, elle la secoua.

Elle pouvait sentir quelque chose à l'intérieur. Sans, plus attendre, elle l'ouvrit.

* * *

Hermione était assise sur son canapé avec un pot de crème glacée sur les genoux. En face d'elle, se trouvait son poste de télévision où "_Le divorce"_ était en cours de lecture. Elle avait déjà vu ce film une fois mais elle avait eu envie de le visionner de nouveau.

-Il te trompe ! cria-t-elle en jetant son oreiller sur l'écran.

Au fur et à mesure du film, elle avait eu envie de pleurer. Maintenant, elle était presque dans la même situation que le personnage incarné par Naomi Watts. Excepté le fait qu'elle n'était ni mariée ni enceinte. Mais, comme l'héroïne du film, elle avait tout donné à Ron.

Tout ça pour finir par se faire tromper pour la simple et bonne raison que les hommes étaient des porcs !

-Bon sang Granger ! Sur qui es-tu en train de crier ?

Au son de la voix familière, Hermione tomba de son divan. Elle se leva maladroitement.

-Malefoy ! Pourquoi, au nom du ciel, es-tu devant mon appartement ?

-Ouvre cette porte et je te le dirai, cria Drago en retour.

Hermione obéit et, avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Drago se précipita chez elle.

-Mais bien sûr, entre donc Malefoy, dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Drago était dans sa cuisine et fixait les photos étalées sur la table.

-Tu les as aussi, dit-il en la voyant revenir dans la pièce.

-Oui, répondit doucement Hermione en s'appuyant contre le mur.

-Ces imbéciles, comment osent-ils ? fulmina Drago.

Hermione fut surprise d'entendre de la rage dans sa voix.

-Ils nous ont trompés, Granger. Chez moi, dans mon lit, hurla-t-il en pointant du doigt l'une des photos de Ron et Sadie.

Ils étaient nus et se pelotaient comme si leur vie en dépendait dans un lit immense aux draps de satin noirs et argentés.

Les yeux de Hermione s'étaient écarquillés comme des soucoupes et pour le deuxième fois, sa bouche était grande ouverte sous le coup de la stupéfaction.

-Et que diable es-tu en train de porter ? demanda Drago dont la voix était toujours haussée.

Hermione baissa les yeux pour voir. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon qu'elle avait acheté exprès deux tailles trop grandes et une vieille chemise qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

Cela dit, elle n'allait pas le laisser se moquer de sa tenue, c'était sa préférée et la plus confortable.

Hermione croisa donc les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu reproches à mes vêtements.

Drago la regarda comme si elle était folle.

-Il y a plein de choses à reprocher à ces vêtements, Granger. Pas étonnant que la belette t'ait quittée. Sa mère a probablement plus de vêtements sexy que toi et ce n'est pas peu dire.

Hermione plissa les yeux dans sa direction.

Juste au moment où elle commençait à se sentir désolée pour lui, il était obligé d'agir comme un abruti, un abruti complet.

-Tu sais quoi ? On commence un jour plus tôt, dit Drago en lui saisissant le bras.

Avant qu'elle ne le réalise, ils avaient transplané.

Hermione trébucha légèrement à l'arrivée. Sa tête lui tournait un peu et elle n'était pas préparée à voir apparaître Malefoy à côté d'elle.

Les tâches qui gênaient sa vue se dissipèrent mais elle aurait préféré que rester dans le brouillard.

A sa grande horreur, ils se trouvaient maintenant devant un magasin de lingerie.

* * *

A suivre...

Ah ben oui, quand un Malefoy fait quelque chose, ce n'est pas à moitié ! xD

**EDIT : NOTE IMPORTANTE (d'où les majuscules)**

**Plusieurs lectrices du chapitre 1 m'ont informée qu'une traduction de Simply irresistible était déjà en cours par Love-DramioneFrance.  
**

**Elle en est déjà au chapitre 8 donc si vous voulez avoir la suite en avance allez la lire chez elle.  
**

**Voici le lien : fanfiction s / 8482810 / 1 /  
**

**Cela dit, étant donné que j'ai déjà une dizaine de chapitres déjà traduits sur mon ordi, j'ai du mal à me résoudre à abandonner mon travail...  
**

**Donc voilà pour l'instant j'attends de voir si je continue la traduction ou non.****  
**

**Vous serez les premiers avertis dès que j'aurais décidé.  
**

**Merci à celles qui m'ont prévenues !  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos compliments, ça m'a fait super plaisir :)

Voici la publication du jour !

J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, même pas l'histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

-Tu m'as amenée voir un magasin de lingerie ? siffla Hermione en regardant autour d'elle.

-En fait c'est un sex-shop.

-Quoi ? s'écria Hermione d'un ton hystérique. Espère d'imbécile ! s'énerva-t-elle en lui frappant l'épaule.

-Je plaisantais, Granger. C'est un magasin de vêtements spécialisé dans la lingerie.

Hemione plissa les yeux dans sa direction.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, une femme s'avança vers eux.

Elle était un peu plus âgée que les autres vendeuses et arborait une crinière de cheveux gris et fins et un sourire amical.

-Drago ?

-Ah, Lisa, tu es radieuse ce soir, la complimenta Drago avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Toujours aussi charmeur à ce que je vois.

Drago lui adressa un sourire espiègle.

-Qui est la jeune femme qui t'accompagne ?

Il fit un pas sur le côté pour la laisser voir Hermione.

-Lisa, je te présente Hermione Granger. Granger, Lisa est une vieille amie de ma mère.

-Oh mon dieu ! Hermione Granger, vraiment ? s'exclama Lisa.

-Oui. Nous avons besoin de nouveaux vêtements pour elle. Évidemment.

Drago avait à peine articulé le dernier mot, si bien que Hermione ne l'entendit pas.

-Oh, ça suffit mon garçon, le réprimanda Lisa en prenant les mesures de Hermione.

Elle évalua d'abord sa taille.

-Mmh…

Elle empoigna ensuite un grand morceau de la large chemise d'Hermione et tira vers l'arrière.

-85 C, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione vira au rouge vif tandis que Drago la fixait avec de grands yeux.

-Tu as beaucoup de potentiel pour devenir une très belle jeune femme.

-Euh… merci, bafouilla Hermione.

Dès qu'elle sortirait d'ici, elle tuerait Malefoy.

-Alors Drago ? A quel genre de vêtements penses-tu ?

-Tout d'abord des pyjamas, dit Drago en jetant un regard dégoûté à celui d'Hermione.

Elle croisa les bras et le fusilla du regard.

-Des tenues de travail qui mettront en valeur sa silhouette. Des tenues de tous les jours également. Assure-toi de choisir quelques robes d'été. Et aussi quelques robes de cocktail. Et une de soirée. Et surtout, la lingerie la plus sexy que tu puisses trouver. Ajoute aussi quelques sous-vêtements décents, fit Drago d'un air pensif.

Hermione, bouche bée, le fixait.

-Drago Malefoy… Tu… Je… Tu… Je ne veux pas ! s'exclama-t-elle.

* * *

-Granger, tu veux bien sortir ? cria Drago en direction de la cabine d'essayage.

Il était assis sur le banc, juste devant.

-Non.

-Par Merlin, ça ne peut pas être aussi horrible que ça.

-Je ressemble à… à une prostituée !

-Granger, je ne pense pas qu'une chose pareille soit poss…

Drago s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase.

Hermione venait juste d'ouvrir les rideaux.

-Qui pourrait porter un truc pareil pour dormir ?

Drago ne disait rien. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer la peau exposée devant lui. Et il y en avait beaucoup.

-Ma chérie, on ne porte pas ça pour dormir mais pour… autre chose, expliqua Lisa avec un clin d'oeil. Voici d'autres sous-vêtements pour que tu les essaies aussi, dit-elle.

Elle s'en alla après les avoir accrochés dans la cabine d'Hermione.

-Malefoy ! Lève les yeux ! s'écria Hermione en utilisant les rideaux pour se couvrir.

Drago fut déçu d'être privé d'une aussi belle vue.

-Par Merlin. Tu es vraiment un mec !

-Merci.

-Ce n'était pas un compliment, grogna Hermione.

Drago se contenta de lui retourner un exaspérant sourire.

Hermione poussa un gémissement avant de refermer les rideaux.

-Je me change.

-Ok, tu n'auras qu'à me passer les vêtements quand tu auras terminé.

-Pourquoi faire? Tu veux vérifier si ça te va aussi ?

-Granger, protesta Drago en grimaçant. C'est dégoûtant.

-Qui se sent morveux se mouche **(1)**.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

-Non rien, proverbe moldu, soupira Hermione en ouvrant les rideaux.

Cette fois, elle portait une jupe crayon et une blouse.

Mais la blouse avait un décolleté en v plongeant, dévoilant beaucoup trop de peau au goût d'Hermione.

-Relève tes cheveux, dit Drago, un peu troublé.

-Quoi ?

-Granger, fais-le, c'est tout.

Hermione lui jeta un regard étrange mais releva tout de même ses cheveux en chignon.

Le jeune homme regretta aussitôt de le lui avoir demandé.

Quand il était à Poudlard, il avait l'habitude de fantasmer sur des professeurs ou une bibliothécaire qui grimperait sur son bureau avant de relâcher ses cheveux et de les secouer au vent d'un air sexy…

En ce moment, Granger ressemblait exactement à sa bibliothécaire de rêve.

-Est-ce que tu fantasmais sur le professeur Mc Gonagall ou quelque chose dans ce genre ?

-Quoi ? s'étouffa Drago, révulsé. Non ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Tu es en train de me regarder comme si j'étais un bout de viande et là, je ressemble actuellement à Mc Gonagall.

-Si elle te ressemblait vraiment, j'aurais été plus attentif pendant les cours, murmura Drago.

-Tu pourrais parler plus fort ? demanda Hermione qui ne l'avait pas entendu.

Grâce au ciel.

* * *

Après avoir passé quelques heures à essayer de nombreuses tenues sous le regard impassible de Drago, Hermione était épuisée.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas manqué le bâillement qu'elle avait essayé d'étouffer durant l'essayage d'une longue robe noire qu'il avait intérieurement surnommée "la robe de nonne".

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre après avoir bâillé à son tour. Il était minuit passé.

-Remets ton… enfin remets ces vêtements hideux que tu oses porter en guise de pyjama, Granger. Je te ramène chez toi sinon tu vas t'endormir ici.

-Ils ne sont pas hideux, se défendit mollement Hermione.

-Granger, ils le sont.

Hermione leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition. Elle n'allait pas prendre part à cette bataille stupide.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Lisa, on reviendra un autre jour. Elle est vraiment fatiguée.

-Je vois. Si je trouve quelque chose d'autre, je les mettrai de côté pour vous.

-Merci Lisa, dit Drago en lui faisant une bise. Pour l'instant nous prendrons ça, dit-il.

Il lui tendit une nuisette, une tenue de travail, une robe qui lui avait beaucoup plu, deux ensemble de lingerie qu'il avait dû la forcer à lui montrer et une robe de cocktail.

-Tu peux jeter un sort repousse-flammes dessus ?

-Tu es complètement paranoïaque Malefoy, fit Hermione en roulant des yeux.

-Non, je te connais Granger.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça alors elle lui tira la langue.

-Très mature, commenta Drago en se penchant tranquillement sur le comptoir.

-Lisa, si vous pouvez m'envoyer la facture par hibou, je…

-Granger, j'ai déjà réglé la note.

* * *

Hermione s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Cependant, Drago eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Toutes sortes de pensées encombraient son esprit.

Oui, Sadie était plus jolie que Granger mais Drago ne voyait pas pourquoi Weasley l'avait préférée à elle.

Granger était intelligente, presque à l'excès. Ses répliques étaient tellement plus stimulantes que les potins de Sadie... Pour être honnête, cette soirée avait été plus amusante que n'importe quel rendez-vous qu'il avait eu avec Sadie.

Drago finit par s'endormir en souriant. Il anticipait déjà la tête de Weasley après la métamorphose de Granger.

* * *

Hermione se précipita hors de son lit quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dormi trop longtemps.

Son réveil affichait 6h20.

Elle avait moins de trente minutes pour se préparer.

La jeune fille prit une douche à toute vitesse et faillit trébucher en sortant. Il lui fallu cinq minutes rien que pour enfiler sa cape parce qu'elle ne se souvenait plus comment la mettre.

Hermione se brossa ensuite les dents tout en préparant un café et des toasts.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à lancer la poudre de cheminette, on frappa à sa porte.

Hermione gémit avant d'aller ouvrir, sachant déjà qu'elle serait en retard.

-Je dois dire que ta tenue est immonde, Granger.

-Tu n'as rien à dire, aboya sèchement Hermione. Écoute, je vais être en retard alors…

-Granger, c'est samedi.

Hermione cligna des yeux.

-C'est samedi, répéta-t-elle abasourdie.

-C'est samedi, répéta Drago en articulant lentement.

-Oh. Alors, je me suis habillée pour rien, constata Hermione en regardant ses vêtements.

-Tu appelles ça t'habiller ?

-Oh, la ferme Malefoy. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais une fixation sur mes habits ?

-Je suis juste en train de te suggérer subtilement de brûler ta garde-robe entière, sauf les vêtements qu'on a achetés hier.

-_Subtilement_, hein ? Tu devrais plutôt te taire Malefoy.

-Je le ferai seulement si tu mets la robe que nous avons achetée hier.

-_Nous_ ? Tu veux plutôt dire la robe que _tu_ m'as forcée à l'essayer et que _tu_ as acheté !

Malefoy agita la main d'un air désinvolte.

-Détails.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire si je refuse ?

-Tu ne veux pas le savoir, Granger.

* * *

Hermione se contempla dans le miroir. La robe était magnifique mais c'était un peu trop pour une journée normale. Et ce n'était pas le genre de tenue qu'elle portait habituellement. Elle n'avait même jamais rêvé de s'habiller de cette façon.

-Es-tu décente ?

-Non !

-Je rentre.

-Malefoy ! s'écria Hermione en se retournant brusquement.

-Quelle menteuse. Cela dit, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Et si ça n'avait pas été le cas ? Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te jeter des sorts jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

-Je suis trop beau.

-Pas assez, répliqua Hermione en lui enfonçant un doigt dans la poitrine.

-Allez, on s'en va.

Drago les fit transplaner avant qu'elle ne se décide à être plus violente.

Heureusement pour elle, cette fois ci, Hermione s'y attendait.

-Ce que tu viens de faire me pousse à m'interroger sur les raisons qui m'ont empêchée de te tuer hier, déclara Hermione une fois que ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol.

-Mais oui, Granger. Maintenant, ouvre les yeux.

-Je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir envie...

-Tu peux rester là comme une idiote si tu veux. Personnellement, je m'en moque.

A contrecœur, Hermione les ouvrit lentement.

Des murs de marbre d'un blanc immaculé les entouraient. La jeune fille remarqua ensuite les lavabos et les chaises.

Ils étaient chez un coiffeur.

-Hello Drago, fit une voix avec un fort accent.

Hermione se retourna et eut presque envie de mourir dès qu'elle vit la personne à qui elle faisait face.

Un homme blond, sans doute encore plus beau que Malefoy, se tenait devant elle. Il la fixait de ses magnifique yeux verts dont la nuance foncée lui rappelait le printemps et son accent était également à tomber.

Elle devina qu'il venait d'un pays Scandinave mais ne pouvait pas dire précisément lequel.

De toute façon, cet homme était un des plus beaux qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

-Gustav, voilà ton nouveau projet, dit Drago, interrompant la rêverie d'Hermione.

-Oooh, je vois. Suivez-moi.

-Je te suivrai où tu voudras, laissa échapper Hermione un peu trop fort.

Les deux hommes se figèrent. Drago fronça les sourcils pendant que Gustav se mettait à rire.

-Je l'aime déjà !

Son accent faisait complètement fondre Hermione. Ce que Drago remarqua.

-Arrête avec l'accent Gusty, fit-il d'un ton renfrogné.

-Mais la jeune fille l'aime bien, plaida Gustav dans un parfait accent anglais.

Hermione cligna des yeux devant une telle transformation. Drago ne répondit pas.

-Je vois, dit Gustav. Possessif, hein ?

* * *

A suivre ...

**(1)** Alors, là j'ai vraiment super honte xD.

Dans la version anglaise c'était écrit : "If the shoe fits". En fait ça renvoie à l'expression "If the shoe fits, wear it" qui signifie en gros "Si tu te sens visé, c'est qu'il y a une raison".

L'équivalence française étant : "Qui se sent morveux, se mouche", je l'ai traduit de cette façon mais j'ai beau me dire que c'est correct, je trouve ça hyper moche.

Non mais franchement, si quelqu'un a une meilleure idée, qu'il la propose. Je ferai un édit.

* * *

Bon, à part ça, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Je veux tout savoir !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous !

Alors tout d'abord merci pour vos adorables commentaires, ça m'a fait super plaisir.

Pour bien commencer le week end, voici le chapitre 4 avec la fin du relooking d'Hermione. Pour l'instant c'est le plus long chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture :)**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

-Alors ? Vous avez quelque chose en tête, ma jolie?

Hermione rougit alors que Gustav posait ses mains sur épaules, les yeux rivés aux siens à travers le miroir.

-Je ne suis pas sûre… En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment.

Hermione se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres.

-Vous n'avez pas d'idée particulière ? s'enquit gentiment Gustav.

-Eh bien… Je ne sais pas trop… J'avais juste envie de changement. Vous n'avez qu'à tout couper.

Gustav haussa un sourcil.

-Tout ça ? demanda-t-il en prenant une grosse masse de cheveux.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Par Merlin Granger ! C'est hors de question. Jamais de la vie tu ne couperas tout ça, s'exclama Drago, parlant pour la première fois.

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Malefoy. Ce sont mes cheveux.

-Oui, et regarde comment tu les as traités jusqu'ici, répliqua-t-il.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir qu'il lui retourna. Il avait pris la même expression butée qu'elle.

Il se tourna vers Gustav.

-Rafraîchis juste un peu sa coupe. Cinq ou six centimètres, pas plus. Tu crois qu'un dégradé lui irait ? demanda-t-il au coiffeur.

-Oui, je pense, répondit Gustav en examinant les cheveux d'Hermione.

-Ramène quelques mèches vers l'avant, ça encadrera son visage. Et ajoute un peu de lumière. Elle a déjà quelques reflets naturels. Mmh… Et applique-lui le soin que ma mère fait tout le temps quand elle vient ici.

-Excuse-moi Malefoy…

-Oui Granger ? répondit Drago avec impatience.

On aurait dit qu'il s'adressait à une enfant.

-Ne le prends pas mal, mais euh… es-tu homosexuel ?

Un ange passa pendant que Drago la regardait, bouche bée. Elle leva vers lui un regard innocent.

Le grand rire de Gustav rompit le silence.

-Je crois que je vous aime de plus en plus miss Granger.

* * *

Drago boudait toujours quand Gustav emmena Hermione du côté des lavabos pour lui laver les cheveux.

Il s'assit en face, sur l'un des canapés et se mit à lire les dossiers qu'il avait apportés pour faire passer le temps.

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient fermés et elle résista à l'envie de gémir quand Gustav lui rinça les cheveux.

-L'eau est trop chaude ?

-Non, c'est parfait, répondit Hermione en soupirant de bien-être.

-Alors ? Depuis combien de temps Drago et toi sortez ensemble ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent d'un coup.

-Quoi ? Non ! On ne sort pas ensemble ! Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Tu plaisantes ! fit Gustav d'un air surpris. Entre vous deux, ça suinte la tension sexuelle.

La mâchoire d'Hermione s'en décrocha presque sous le choc. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, Gustav reprit:

-Vous vous chamaillez tous les deux comme un vieux couple. Comme mon grand-père et ma grand-mère quand ils sont sexuellement frustrés.

-On ne fait pas ça ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Oh que si, on le fait, Granger. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de tension sexuelle ? s'enquit Drago en levant brièvement les yeux des dernières statistiques de sa société.

-Comme si tu ne le remarquais pas ! C'est tellement fort qu'on en étouffe presque.

-Oh, la ferme, Gusty.

Gustav sourit en remarquant que Drago ne le niait pas.

-Drago Malefoy !

-Hermione Granger, l'imita-t-il.

-On ne se chamaille pas comme un vieux couple.

-Mais si Granger. Nous l'avons toujours fait. Même à Poudlard. Cela dit, le coup de poing que tu m'as mis en troisième année n'était vraiment pas nécessaire...

-Si. Je me suis sentie beaucoup mieux après.

Drago la regarda.

-Donc c'était… Une façon de gérer ta colère ?

-Oui, tu peux appeler ça comme ça.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

-Les femmes violentes ne séduisent pas les hommes, tu sais ?

-Tu croyais que je voulais te séduire? Tu n'étais qu'un enfant pourri gâté dont les mauvaises manières valaient celles de Touffu.

-Qui diable est Touffu ? demanda Drago, perplexe.

-Un chien à trois têtes.

-Tu me compares à un chien à trois têtes ? répéta Malefoy d'un ton légèrement sec.

-Oui. Et à vrai dire j'aurais encore préféré la compagnie de Touffu à la tienne ce jour là.

Drago se mit à marmonner quelque chose que ni Hermione ni Gustav n'entendirent.

-Tu as vraiment frappé Drago quand vous étiez à l'école ? demanda Gustav.

-Yep ! Je lui ai donné un coup de poing dans le nez. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir cassé, répondit Hermione.

Elle avait l'air pensive.

-Malefoy ? Je t'ai cassé le nez ce jour-là ?

Drago grogna.

-Non, tu as juste blessé mon ego.

-Zut.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit soupir.

-Granger, je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu.

-Tu es géniale Hermione Granger, dit Gustav en riant. Si je n'étais pas aussi éperdument amoureux de ma femme, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde avant de frapper à ta porte.

Hermione rougit au compliment mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue. Les meilleurs hommes étaient toujours soit déjà pris, soit gays.

-Vous êtes marié ?

-Oui, ça fait cinq ans. Mais on a l'impression que ça en fait dix et d'être toujours en lune de miel.

-C'est tellement mignon...

Hermione soupira.

-J'étais censée me marier dans deux semaines.

Gustav haussa les sourcils.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il en jetant un regard en direction de Drago

Devant le tour que prenait la conversation, ce dernier avait de nouveau levé les yeux de ses papiers.

Hermione avait fermé les siens.

-Mon fiancé m'a trompée avec Sadie Rayne, dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

-Sadie Rayne ? Tu veux dire que…

Gustav croisa le regard de Drago et ce dernier hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

Les yeux de Gustav se mirent à briller d'une ardente détermination.

Hermione Granger, quand tu quitteras mon salon, même Aphrodite mourra de jalousie devant ta beauté, affirma-t-il.

Il appela ses assistantes.

-Mesdemoiselles ! Il faut une heure pour que le soin fasse effet. Pendant ce temps, Cheryl, tu vas t'occuper de l'épilation du visage. Andy, je te fais confiance pour sa peau. Utilise les meilleures crèmes et lotions que tu as à ta disposition pour la rendre aussi douce que celle d'un bébé. Lindsay, fais lui les ongles ! Pédicure, manucure et tout le toutim.

Hermione, trop choquée pour articuler un mot, se laissa emmener sans résistance.

Dès qu'elle disparu de la pièce, Gustav se tourna vers Drago et le fixa intensément.

-Tu as beaucoup de choses à m'expliquer, dit-il.

Drago déglutit.

* * *

-Alors attends… Si je résume bien ce que tu viens de me dire, Hermione et toi étiez ensemble à l'école et vous ne vous entendiez pas, c'est ça ?

-C'est un euphémisme. Elle me haïssait et pour moi, elle ne valait pas plus que l'écume sous mes pas.

-Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu penses maintenant, hein ? demanda Gustav d'un ton brusque.

-Bien sûr que non. Mais elle est toujours aussi chiante qu'avant.

Gustav roula des yeux et poursuivit:

-Et jusqu'à il y a deux jours, Hermione était fiancée à un loser du nom de Ron Weasley qu'elle aimait depuis ses quatorze ans.

Drago grogna.

-Malheureusement. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Il est aussi intelligent que les limaces qu'il vomissait.

Gustav lui jeta un regard étonné.

-C'est une autre histoire, répondit Drago en agitant la main.

-Et donc, Sadie t'a trompé avec le fiancé d'Hermione et vice-versa ?

-Oui.

-Et c'est là que tu as soudainement refait irruption dans la vie d'Hermione pour la relooker et sortir avec elle ? Tout ça pour te venger ?

-Eh bien…

-Je n'arrive pas à décider si tu es complètement débile ou juste dans le déni.

-Comment ça dans le déni ?

-Tu es attiré par Hermione Granger. Et tu l'as probablement toujours été.

-Je ne suis pas attiré par Granger. Berk… Tu aurais dû voir ce truc horrible qu'elle portait ce matin. J'ai dû la forcer à enfiler cette robe.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux rester insensible devant elle ? Elle a de beaux yeux bleus qui brillent au soleil…

-Ils sont marron clair, espèce d'imbécile. Et ils ne brillent pas tant que ça.

Gustav sourit. Drago était tombé droit dans son piège.

-Je vois. Et comment tu peux savoir qu'ils sont marron clair et qu'ils ne brillent pas tant que ça si tu ne les as jamais regardés ?

Drago rougit en réalisant qu'il s'était fait avoir.

Il jura intérieurement.

Et alors ? Oui, peut-être qu'il était effectivement attiré par Granger mais qui s'en souciait ? Il était un jeune homme au sang chaud et elle était une femme. C'était juste de la faute des hormones.

Cheryl frappa à la porte.

-Elle est prête à se faire coiffer, dit-elle à son patron.

-J'arrive. Toi, reste ici jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne, ordonna Gustav à Drago avant de s'éclipser.

* * *

-Laisse moi te regarder, dit Gustav en la faisant faire un tour sur elle-même pour qu'il puisse l'examiner.

Il lui prit doucement le menton, jeta un coup d'oeil de chaque côté de son visage et lui fit même basculer la tête d'avant en arrière.

-Bien Cheryl. Tu as fait du très bon travail. Ni trop épais, ni trop minces et tu as éliminé les poils indésirables. Maintenant les ongles.

Hermione lui montra ses mains et ses orteils.

-Cheryl a dit que ça s'appelait "Tokyo pearl".

-Un vernir noir n'était pas approprié, expliqua Cheryl. J'ai donc pensé à un blanc nacré. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'on lancera une nouvelle tendance. Le blanc est le nouveau noir.

-Intéressant… Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Bien, va dire à Andy de se préparer pour la séance de maquillage. On arrive dans environ une demi-heure.

Gustav ramena une fois de plus Hermione près de l'évier pour lui rincer rapidement la tête. Grâce au soin, ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus doux et brillaient plus.

Il la fit ensuite assoir sur une chaise et se mit au travail.

* * *

Drago avait fini de relire ses dossiers mais Gustav n'était toujours pas venu le retrouver.

Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours se faufiler dans la pièce où se trouvait Hermione mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir. Gustav se mettrait à lui crier dessus dans sa langue maternelle et de toute façon Drago voulait vraiment être surpris par le résultat.

Ses pensées se mirent à vagabonder.

A Poudlard, Granger et lui se détestaient ardemment mais il l'avait toujours secrètement respectée, bien qu'à contrecœur.

Elle était le cerveau du trio et il était prêt à parier son héritage que, sans elle, Potter serait mort depuis longtemps. Cela dit même s'il admettait ce fait, il ne l'appréciait pas pour autant. Elle n'était qu'une gamine prétentieuse qui croyait tout savoir.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'ils revinrent à l'école afin de repasser leur dernière année que leur relation changea.

Drago n'était retourné à Poudlard que parce que sa mère avait insisté et il avait été horrifié de découvrir que les seuls Serpentard présents étaient Blaise, Daphné Greengrass, Théo et deux autres dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom.

De plus, le nouveau professeur de potions l'avait placé en binôme avec Granger pour le reste de l'année.

La première semaine fut désastreuse.

Il avaient tenté de s'ignorer mutuellement mais comme ils refusaient de communiquer, ils doublaient les quantités de certains ingrédients. Ça avait été une catastrophe.

Ils avaient probablement été les auteurs de la plus grosse et de la plus salissante explosion de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, réussissant même à faire pire que le binôme Londubat-Finnegan.

Pour finir, ils avaient écopé d'une retenue de deux mois à effectuer ensemble.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'une trêve s'instaura.

Ils finirent par s'adresser civilement à l'autre et après ça, ils n'obtinrent plus que des O en potions.

Ils développèrent même une sorte d'amitié et de complicité. Ils avaient des conversations passionnantes et n'étaient plus constamment prêts à s'envoyer des sorts à la figure.

Drago commençait à la voir différemment. Elle devenait de plus en plus belle chaque jour et il appréciait vraiment sa compagnie parce qu'elle était franche et qu'elle ne lui disait que la vérité. C'était rafraîchissant pour lui.

Il avait même fini par admettre qu'il était attiré par elle, voire même plus.

Puis un jour, Weasley et Potter virent lui rendre visite à Poudlard. Au dîner, Weasley s'était déclaré et lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui.

Après ça, les relations entre Drago et Hermione se tendirent. Le roux avait "interdit" à la jeune fille de traîner avec le Serpentard.

Hermione ne l'avait bien sûr pas écouté mais Drago était redevenu distant et l'évitait.

Elle n'insista pas longtemps et cessa de se disputer avec son petit ami pour lui.

Et maintenant, ils en étaient là.

Weasley lui avait brisé le cœur en la trompant avec la petite amie de Drago et ce dernier avait décidé de la relooker.

S'ils n'avaient pas été partenaires en cours de potions, elle ne l'aurait probablement pas laissé faire. Elle lui aurait tout de suite lancé un sort pour le jeter hors de son bureau.

Mais apparemment, elle avait toujours confiance en lui. Même après tout ce temps.

-Drago, tu es prêt ? demanda Gustav qui était revenu dans la pièce.

-Évidemment, répondit le blond d'un ton désinvolte.

Le coiffeur alla chercher Hermione et Drago sentit son souffle se couper.

-Malefoy ?

La jeune fille attendait qu'il dise quelque chose.

-Tu es… très bien.

-Mais enfin, tu peux faire beaucoup mieux Drago ! s'impatienta Gustav. Elle ressemble à une déesse.

-D'accord, d'accord. Granger, tu es incroyablement magnifique et même un aveugle pourrait te le dire, déclara Drago avec exagération.

-…Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, soupira Gustav en secouant tristement la tête.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Mets ça sur le compte de Malefoy, dit Drago à Gustav alors qu'ils sortaient du bureau.

-Sûrement pas ! C'est la maison qui offre, protesta le jeune homme.

-Hé ! J'ai de l'argent. Je ne suis pas une mendiante. Laissez-moi payer, intervint Hermione.

-Non, je ne peux pas accepter, répéta le coiffeur en secouant la tête.

-Gustav, dit Drago avec impatience.

-C'est bon Drago, je te dis que je ne peux pas accepter. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te transformer en créature de rêve, affirma-t-il en se tournant avec Hermione qui rougit sous le compliment.

-Mais Gustav…

-Pas de "mais", Hermione. Tu n'auras qu'à me raconter la réaction de ton ex-fiancé quand il te verra, dit-il en lui souriant tendrement.

Hermione eut un soupir résigné.

-D'accord, capitula-t-elle.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

-Bon, vous feriez bien d'y aller, tous les deux. Vous n'avez pas prévu quelque chose à faire ce samedi ?

-Bien sûr que si. Nous allons faire du shopping.

-Encore, gémit Hermione.

-Oui, nous allons nous montrer à…

-Non, non, non ! intervint Gustav. Quand vous avez le bon look, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous "montrer". Vous vous contentez de marcher pendant que les gens vous regardent avec envie, dit-il avec sévérité.

Hermione eut une grimace horrifiée.

-Oh, c'est une idée géniale Gustav. Qu'est ce que tu penses d'un fiacre pour nous emmener au Plaza ?

-Un fiacre ouvert, oui. Je sais où on peut en trouver. Laisse-moi passer un coup de fil, dit le coiffeur d'un ton tout excité avant de retourner à son bureau.

Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent seuls.

-Malefoy, tu plaisantes, hein ? Je veux dire, je n'aime pas vraiment que les gens me fixent.

-Par Merlin ! Et tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es amie avec Potter, alors ?

-Ça n'a rien à voir !

-Bien sûr que si, répondit Drago en sortant trente gallions de sa poche avant de regarder autour de lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je cherche un endroit où cacher ça pour ne pas qu'il le remarque avant qu'on s'en aille.

-Oh ! Laisse-moi payer aussi.

* * *

Quelques minutes après qu'ils aient trouvé la cachette idéale, Gustav revint dans la pièce. Le fiacre arriva quelques instant plus tard.

-Essayez de tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, leur recommanda Gustav en ouvrant la porte.

-Quand il arrêtera de faire l'imbécile.

-Quand elle arrêtera d'être une je-sais-tout.

Gustav se contenta de rire et leur fit un signe de la main tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient.

-Cheryl... Si un jour Sadie Rayne vient me voir pour se faire coiffer, rappelle-moi de lui teindre les cheveux en verts.

-C'est noté, patron.

-Hé ! Pourquoi le vase est plein de gallions ? s'exclama Andy.

Elle désignait un vase magnifiquement sculpté. D'habitude, l'objet contenait des fleurs fraîches qui étaient changées chaque jour.

Aujourd'hui, il était rempli à ras bord de pièces d'or.

* * *

TBC...

Alors ça vous a plu ?

J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, on en apprend quand même pas mal sur la relation Drago/Hermione.

Si vous avez des remarques à faire sur la traduction, n'hésitez pas ! :)

* * *

**Ah, et au fait ****:**

**Je sais que certains d'entre vous suivaient la traduction faite par Love-Dramione France. C'est en voyant le nombre de followers grimper en flèche à la suite de la note de son chapitre 9 que je m'en suis rendue compte.  
**

**Parlons-en de cette fameuse note. **

**Comme vous le savez, après la parution de mon chapitre 1, quelques lectrices m'ont informée que Simply irresistible était déjà traduite (cf, chapitre 2). Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'avoir traduit les chapitres suivants pour rien et j'ai donc envoyé un mp à Love-Dramione France pour lui demander la permission de continuer à publier de mon côté.  
**

**Dans le message que je lui ai envoyé il est bien écrit en toutes lettres : "je voudrais donc savoir si ça ne te dérange pas que je continue à publier ma traduction de mon côté ?**

**J'étais loin de me douter qu'elle abandonnerait sa propre traduction du jour au lendemain et qu'au moment où elle m'a envoyé sa réponse, elle avait déjà informé les lecteurs de sa décision.**

**Résultat des courses, je reçois des mp où on me dit que ce que je fais est horrible, que franchement "ça ne se fait pas" et blablabla.  
**

**Je comprends assez cette réaction. Dans le message d'adieu de Love-Dramione France, on a lit qu'elle a abandonné à la suite de mon mp et on comprend donc qu'elle s'est désistée à contrecoeur pour me laisser continuer.  
**

**D'où les mp virulents que je reçois.  
**

**Je tiens donc à clarifier la situation : NON, je ne lui ai pas demandé de lâcher son travail pour me permettre de publier le mien.**

**Je ne lui ai jamais demander d'abandonner, comme certains le croient. Bien au contraire.  
**

**J'espère donc que le malentendu est réglé et que les lecteurs de l'ancienne traduction ne m'en veulent pas trop :)  
**

**********Et attention (je le précise au cas où) je n'en veux pas du tout Love-Dramione France. Je dis juste que sa note pourrait être mal interprétée.**  


**Voilà voilà.  
**

* * *

**Et pour finir sur une bonne nouvelle, je vous informe que je publierai le chapitre 5 ce samedi ou ce dimanche soir (tout dépendra de votre impatience ;p)  
**

**A très bientôt !  
**

**A-Translator.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Yeahhhhhhh !

Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews :D

Quinze commentaires pour le chapitre 4, c'est un record (d'ailleurs je n'ai pas encore répondu à tout le monde. Je file le faire !)

J'ai donc la joie de vous annoncer que "Tout simplement irrésistible" vient de dépasser "Le Serpent, la Sorcière et le Placard à balai" (alors qu'il y a dix mille vues de moins).

Je suis trop contente !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Dimanche matin, Hermione fut réveillée par le son de petits coups tapés contre ses carreaux.

C'était une grande et majestueuse chouette, au plumage aussi brun que du chocolat, qui tenait un paquet entre ses serres et une lettre dans son bec.

La jeune femme ouvrit la fenêtre afin de la laisser entrer.

Avec un battement d'ailes, l'oiseau pénétra dans la pièce, laissant tomber le colis sur son lit avant d'aller se percher sur le porte manteau.

Hermione s'approcha de lui pour le caresser

-Tiens donc… À qui appartiens- tu ?

Elle s'empara de lettre. Il n'y avait rien écrit sur l'enveloppe.

Hermione la décacheta et un petit anneau en tomba. Le bijou était en or jaune avec des saphirs de forme ovale qui encadraient deux somptueuses perles d'un blanc pur.

C'était celle qu'elle avait repérée quand Malefoy… non ! Drago (ils s'appelaient désormais par leurs prénoms. S'ils prétendaient sortir ensemble tout en se désignant mutuellement par leurs noms de famille il se seraient pas crédibles une seconde.) l'avait emmenée faire du shopping.

Elle avait vu une femme essayer l'anneau et en était aussitôt tombée amoureuse.

De toutes les autres pierres précieuses, Hermione avait toujours préféré les perles parce qu'elles étaient également la parure favorite de sa mère.

Quand elle était petite, la jeune femme avait l'habitude d'aller admirer sa maman quand celle-ci enfilait son collier et ses boucles d'oreille en perles.

Tout comme de nombreuses petites filles, elle avait rêvé d'en porter aussi et d'avoir l'air aussi sophistiquée que sa mère. À huit ans, son père lui avait offert un mignon petit collier. Elle l'avait adoré mais le collier était trop petit pour elle depuis de nombreuses années.

Hermione jeta de nouveau un coup d'oeil dans l'enveloppe. Elle était vide mais sur le haut du rabat intérieur, la jeune fille pouvait distinguer une fine écriture:

_Pour aller avec ton vernis à ongles,_

_-DM_

Hermione resta un moment interloquée puis se mit à rire. Drago Malefoy l'avait achetée pour elle.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça possible même en un million d'années.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit hier que Drago Malefoy allait lui offrir une bague, elle lui aurait rit au nez, surtout après ce que le jeune homme avait déclaré quand il avait remarqué que le bijou lui plaisait.

Hermione se rappelait même de ses mots exacts: "J'aurais dû me douter que tu aimerais cette bague bon marché, Grang… Hermione."

La jeune fille glissa l'anneau à son doigt. Il lui allait parfaitement.

-J'aurais dû me douter que tu appartenais à Malefoy, déclara Hermione tout en offrant à l'oiseau les friandises qu'elle réservait habituellement à Honor, la chouette d'Harry.

Elle rédigea rapidement un mot de remerciement.

La chouette mangea en un rien de temps et Hermione lui donna sa lettre. L'animal la regardait de ses grands yeux bruns et lui picota affectueusement la main avant de s'envoler pour rejoindre son maître.

Hermione suivit l'oiseau des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne plus qu'un point noir dans le ciel.

Elle ferma ensuite les paupières afin de savourer la lumière du soleil sur son visage.

C'était dimanche.

Hermione était normalement censée se rendre au Terrier avec Ron pour participer à leur brunch annuel mais les choses avaient changé désormais.

Elle n'était plus avec Ron et elle doutait qu'il veuille la voir.

Au moment même où elle était en train de se faire cette réflexion, deux autres chouettes entrèrent en volant dans sa chambre.

Hermione en reconnut une. C'était Honor, la chouette d'Harry. L'autre déposa simplement la gazette du sorcier avant de partir.

_Il faut qu'on parle. J'ai essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois hier mais tu n'as pas répondu._

_ Je suis tellement désolé pour Ron. Si tu as besoin de moi, passe un coup de cheminette._

_Tu viens au brunch aujourd'hui ? Je t'en prie, viens. Tu sais que tu es toujours la bienvenue même si toi et Ron n'êtes plus ensemble._

_-Harry._

Hermione sourit tristement avant d'écrire sa réponse.

_Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas encore prête. Dis-leur que je m'excuse._

_Je vais au marché aujourd'hui. Est-ce que Ginny, Teddy ou toi avez besoin de quelque chose ?_

_-Hermione_

* * *

Drago Malefoy était assis sur l'un de ses fauteuils moelleux et lisait la lettre qu'Hermia (1) lui avait ramenée.

Il portait toujours son pyjama, un pantalon en soie noire et souriait avec amusement.

_Malefoy,_

_Franchement, ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire que tu dépenses encore de l'argent pour moi. Je t'en dois déjà beaucoup. Qui eût cru que ça arriverait un jour?_

_Enfin bref, je fais un dîner ce soir. Tu veux venir ? Je te promets de ne rien empoisonner… pour le moment. _

_Si tu n'es pas libre, ce n'est pas grave._

_Le dîner sera prêt à six heures._

_Amicalement, _

_Hermione._

_PS: Merci pour la bague. Elle est magnifique et je l'adore. Je sais que tu as du te faire violence pour acheter un bijou si bon marché. J'espère que tu t'en remettras._

Hermione était vraiment unique en son genre.

Ce fut sur cette pensée que le jeune homme alla prendre sa douche.

* * *

Hermione sortit de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une longue tunique jaune sur un débardeur en dentelle que Malefoy lui avait acheté en même temps qu'une foule d'autres choses.

En entrant dans la cuisine, elle constata qu'Honor était revenue.

_En fait oui. Tu peux me prendre du chocolat fait maison ? Et me l'envoyer au bureau demain ? Ginny est au régime, tout ça pour pouvoir enfiler une robe qu'elle veut porter pour le cinquième anniversaire de la fin de la Guerre et elle m'oblige à le faire avec elle._

_Apparemment, les régimes marchent mieux quand on les fait en couple. Je suis sûre que c'est une femme qui a inventé cette règle. Ne te vexe pas._

_-Harry._

Hermione eut un petit rire avant de ranger la lettre dans sa poche puis donna deux bâtons de miamhibou à Honor avant qu'elle ne s'envole.

* * *

Harry, Ginny et Teddy furent les derniers à arriver au brunch annuel des Weasley.

A la place de la réception en fanfare et bruyante auquel ils étaient habitués, ce fut un silence inconfortable ponctué par des bonjour et des sourires forcés qui les accueillit.

Sans un mot, ils jaugèrent l'étrange et magnifique jeune femme, pendue au bras du cadet des Weasley.

-C'est bon de vous voir mes chéris, dit Mrs Weasley en s'avançant vers eux.

Elle les embrassa chaleureusement.

-Laissez-moi voir mon adorable petit-fils ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant Teddy. Devine qui est venu nous voir aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle en l'amenant devant Fleur et Victoire.

Tous les Weasley commencèrent à aller étreindre le jeune couple jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Ron et Sadie.

-Bonjour Harry. Gin, les salua timidement Ron. Euh.. je voudrais vous présenter Sadie.

Tout le monde se tut, même les deux enfants, dans l'attente de la réaction des Potter.

-Euh… oui. Ravi de vous rencontrer, dit maladroitement Harry.

Sadie lui adressa le sourire éblouissant pour lequel elle était si connue.

-C'est également un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous. Que des compliments bien sûr.

Harry eut un sourire crispé, luttant contre l'envie de frapper son meilleur ami pour ce qu'il avait fait à Hermione. Tout ça pour cette femme en face de lui.

Il se tourna vers Ginny. Cette dernière avait l'air très contrariée, comme beaucoup d'autres membres de sa famille.

-Eh bien Sadie Rayne. Vous êtes très certainement aussi belle que la plupart des magazines le disent, dit-elle sèchement.

Personne, même pas Harry, ne comprit si c'était une insulte ou un compliment. Ginny disparut ensuite dans la cuisine, ignorant totalement son frère.

Un silence gêné s'installa.

Ce fut Mr Weasley qui le brisa.

-La nourriture est presque prête. Allons nous assoir, tenta-t-il.

Les autres le suivirent à table et s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles.

Bill et Mr Weasley étaient assis aux deux extrémités de la table, leurs épouses à leur droite. Ginny à côté de sa mère, Teddy entre elle et Harry.

Le siège à côté de ce dernier était habituellement occupé par Hermione.

C'était la seule chaise encore libre et elle était située à côté de Ron. Sadie était sur le point de s'y assoir quand Teddy et Victoire s'écrièrent en chœur :

-C'est la place de tante Mione !

Sadie rougit d'embarras tout comme Ron.

-Sadie, je vous en prie. Asseyez-vous, dit finalement Mrs Weasley, essayant, comme toujours, de ramener la paix dans la famille.

Les parents des deux enfants se tournèrent vers eux pour les calmer mais ils cachaient difficilement leur sourire les remontrances se firent sans grand enthousiasme.

Derrière son journal Charlie souriait également.

-Charlie Weasley ! le gronda sa mère. Pose ça tout de suite.

-Une minute maman. Je ne lis pas souvent la Gazette du Sorcier, il arrive un jour plus tard en Roumanie. Je veux en profiter aussi longtemps que je peux. D'autant plus qu'il s'agit d'un article très intéressant.

-De quoi ça parle ? s'enquit Percy.

-De la dernière conquête de Malefoy, répondit Charlie. Et mon dieu, si tu voyais ses jambes !

Les yeux de Sadie s'écarquillèrent en entendant ça.

-Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ? demanda la brune.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

-Son nom n'est pas précisé. Ils ne savent pas. Ils l'appellent juste: "La fille mystérieuse", dit Charlie.

-Oh, fit Sadie.

-Ce doit probablement être un genre de mannequin, dit Georges.

-Sûrement. Elle est magnifique. De longs cheveux ondulés, un visage adorable et des jambes interminables.

-Laisse-moi voir, demanda Bill.

-William ! s'exclama sa femme, outrée.

-Je veux juste regarder, se défendit le jeune homme.

Fleur soupira et secoua la tête devant le comportement de son mari.

Bill laissa échapper un sifflement en voyant la photo.

-C'est un mannequin, c'est sûr ! Mais elle n'est pas aussi belle que toi, madame Weasley, affirma-t-il à sa femme.

Elle se contenta de lui jeter un regard agacé avant de s'emparer du journal pour voir la photo.

L'image représentait un couple. L'homme était définitivement Drago Malefoy.

Il posait sa veste sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Cette dernière était indéniablement belle avec sa cascade de longs cheveux bruns. De là où la photo était prise, on ne pouvait distinguer qu'un côté de son visage. Elle tournait la tête vers Malefoy et présentait une nuque aussi gracieuse que le cou d'un cygne.

Sa robe bleue lui allait parfaitement mais laissait beaucoup à l'imagination. Elle ne dévoilait que de longues jambes fuselées que de nombreuses femmes tueraient pour avoir.

-Je crois que je la connais, dit Fleur en étalant le journal sur la table.

Les yeux de Charlie s'illuminèrent d'intérêt. Tout comme ceux de Bill.

Georges saisit immédiatement la photo. Percy et lui la contemplèrent avec admiration.

-Où est-ce que la fouine peut bien les dénicher ? demanda-t-il, les yeux rivés sur la photo.

Percy ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à cette question.

-Tu la connaissais peut-être à Beauxbâtons ? suggéra-t-il à Fleur.

-Peut-être, répondit-elle d'un ton songeur. Je ne suis pas sûre.

-Quand tu t'en souviendras, tu pourras me la présenter ? plaisanta Charlie avec tout de même un soupçon de sérieux.

La photo fut ensuite transmise à Pénélope, à Mr. Weasley, puis à Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny regarda par dessus l'épaule de sa mère. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité.

-Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle.

* * *

TBC ...

Mais quel suspense !

On est tous suspendus aux lèvres de Ginny ;)

Bon, c'est un chapitre très court mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même.

**(1)** Nan... Je ne veux aucun commentaire sur le nom de la chouette de Drago. Non mais sérieusement... Hermia ?


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà enfin le chapitre 6 !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent. Elle attrapa le journal pour voir la photo de plus près.

-Oh mon dieu, répéta-t-elle.

-Gin ? fit Harry, inquiet.

-Ginny, tu connais la fille dans le journal ? demanda Percy.

-Oui ! Je crois… Non, je_ sais_ qui c'est ! C'est Hermione !

Du jus de citrouille provenant de différentes bouches autour de la table fut recraché.

-Beeeerk ! s'écria Victoire.

-Attends Hermione, tu veux dire notre Hermione ? demanda Georges.

-Tu en connais d'autres peut-être ? ironisa Ginny.

-Bordel de merde, firent Bill et Charlie simultanément.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait avec Malefoy ? demanda Harry. Surtout habillée comme… _comme ça_ ? Je ne savais même pas qu'elle possédait une robe pareille.

Personne ne vit Ron se lever soudainement et arracher le journal des mains de sa sœur. Ginny lui jeta un regard irrité mais ne dit rien.

Toute la tablée se tut, le regard fixé sur Ron.

Ce dernier s'était figé, les yeux rivés sur la photo. C'était une image qui aurait pu servir de couverture à un roman à l'eau de rose. L'homme posait sa veste sur les épaules de la jeune femme en lui souriant comme si elle était la seule chose au monde qui importait et elle se blottissait dedans.

Ron commençait à voir rouge.

Puis soudain, cette sensation s'évapora.

C'était absolument impossible que ça soit Hermione.

Impossible.

-Cette fille n'est pas Hermione, dit-il simplement en reposant le journal. Hermione ne pourrait jamais porter de tels vêtements. Elle ne met jamais ce genre de choses, même quand elle est seule. Alors en public…

-Oh, ça c'est ce que tu crois, murmura Ginny. Ron, appela-t-elle plus haut.

-Oui, Gin ?

-Une femme dédaignée est plus à craindre que toutes les furies de l'enfer, cita-t-elle en regardant son frère droit dans les yeux. N'oublie jamais ça.

Ron déglutit.

Pendant tout le long du brunch, Sadie ne put détacher ses yeux de l'image de Draco et la femme mystère

* * *

Drago se promenait dans la rue. Il se rendait dans sa boulangerie préférée. Celle qui faisait de délicieux choux à la crème et les meilleures tartes qu'il ait jamais goûtées.

-Monsieur Malefoy ! Monsieur Malefoy !

Drago se retourna pour voir qui l'avait appelé. C'était un journaliste. Et pas n'importe lequel ! Non, c'était un de ses paparazzis personnel.

Dès un article sur lui ou, mieux encore, sur une de ses petites amies était publié, il pouvait être sûr que cet homme-là se cachait derrière.

Drago haussa un sourcil quand le corpulent reporter commença à cheminer avec lui. Le jeune Malefoy avait appris qu'il valait mieux coopérer et afficher une politesse impassible au lieu de se montrer glacial et grossier.

Ainsi, le journaliste y réfléchirait à deux fois avant d'écrire quelque chose de faux à son sujet. La culpabilité pouvait servir d'arme, parfois.

En particulier dans cette profession.

-Justement, vous êtes l'homme que je voulais interroger !

-Quel chanceux je suis, répondit sèchement Drago.

…Disons qu'il était poli à sa façon. Après tout, il était un Malefoy. Il avait une réputation à tenir.

Le journaliste ignora son commentaire et reprit:

-Est-ce vrai que Sadie Rayne et vous êtes séparés ? Savez-vous qu…

-Non, je ne sais pas Laurent, coupa Drago. Mais dites-le moi. Après tout, vous êtes celui à qui je dois cette rupture. C'est vous qui avez révélé qu'elle me trompait avec Weasley.

Laurent rougit, embarrassé.

-Depuis combien de temps saviez-vous qu'elle vous trompait ?

-Depuis que votre article est paru.

Drago haussa les épaules.

-J'étais hors de la ville. Affaires.

-C'est pendant que vous vous occupiez de ces affaires que vous avez rencontré la femme d'hier ?

-Quelle femme ?

-Allons, ne faites pas l'innocent. Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle, répartit Laurent. La femme avec qui on vous a vu hier. La jolie brunette aux longues jambes.

Drago se demandait à quelle femme il faisait allusion quand il eut soudainement une illumination.

_La jolie brunette aux longues jambes..._ Il parlait sûrement de Granger !

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer.

-Désolé mais je dois y aller. Mais merci pour m'avoir fait rire, dit Drago en quittant le journaliste médusé et plus curieux que jamais.

Drago avait terriblement envie de raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer à Granger. Il pouvait déjà parfaitement visualiser la nuance de rouge que son visage prendrait. Rouge tomate.

Il eut un sourire mélancolique. Granger avait toujours été attirante. Peut-être pas belle du temps de Poudlard mais elle avait quand même eu pas mal d'admirateurs.

Bon, la majorité d'entre eux étaient des Serdaigles qui l'admiraient pour son intelligence.

Excepté cet idiot de Mclaggen et peut-être Blaise qui l'avait reluquée une fois au bal de Noël.

Comme tous les hommes présents d'ailleurs.

Mais maintenant elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. C'était tellement dommage qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pas. Ou peut-être qu'en fait, c'était cette part de sa personnalité qui la rendait tellement attirante. Elle était authentique.

Enfin bref, quel genre de tartes aimerait-elle ?

* * *

Charlie tourna la photo dans un sens, puis dans l'autre avant de la remettre à l'endroit.

-Gin, peut-être que tu as raison. Peut-être que c'est Hermione. Mais, je veux dire…

Ron se tourna vers ses frères.

-Ça ne _peut pas_ être Hermione. Elle ne porterait jamais quelque chose comme ça et ne laisserait pas Malefoy la toucher de cette façon non plus, l'interrompit Ron d'un ton irrité.

-J'ai presque envie que ça soit vraiment Hermione, murmura Bill à l'oreille de sa femme. Ça lui servirait de leçon.

Fleur hocha la tête pour signifier son accord.

Ginny, de l'autre côté de la pièce, tapotait furieusement sur le téléphone portable d'Harry.

* * *

Drago transplana devant l'appartement d'Hermione. Il frappa à la porte avec sa main libre.

La jeune femme vint ouvrir. Elle ne pouvait pas distinguer le visage de son visiteur, des boîtes brunes étaient empilées juste devant. Mais elle remarqua une touffe de cheveux blonds qui dépassait du sommet de la pile.

-Malefoy ?

-Granger… Je peux entrer avant de tout lâcher ?

-Euh… Oui. Mais Malefoy, tu es en avance. il n'est que cinq heures. Le rôti braisé est encore dans le four, dit-elle en faisant un pas sur le côté avant de le laisser entrer.

-Oh, tant mieux. Il faut qu'on parle.

* * *

Ginny finit par capituler.

-Harry ! Comment marche ce truc ?

Le survivant éclata de rire et posa Teddy avant de se diriger vers sa femme.

-Qui es-tu en train d'essayer d'appeler, Gin ?

* * *

-C'est quoi un rôti braisé ?

Hermione le fixa, ébahie.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un rôti braisé ? répéta-t-elle. Mon dieu... tu es vraiment un sang pur. Enfin, peu importe. Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ces boîtes ?

-Des tartes. Dis-moi ce que c'est, insista Drago.

-Attends et tu verras bien, lui lança Hermione par dessus son épaule.

Sa voix trahissait son évidente envie de rire. Elle fila dans la cuisine, emportant les boîtes avec elle.

Drago soupira avant de se détourner. Pour s'occuper, il commença à détailler les photos qui ornaient la pièce. Même s'il était déjà venu, il n'avais jamais eu assez de temps pour examiner la décoration.

Certaines des photographies étaient sorcières, d'autres moldues. Il grimaça devant celles où elle figurait avec Weasley. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Mais il y en avait.

Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas s'accrocher à un loser pareil, si ?

Il y avait également plusieurs photos d'elle accompagnée de Potter. Drago se sentit mieux en constatant que Potter était présent sur deux fois plus de photos que Weasley.

Il secoua la tête. Depuis quand faisait-il attention à de tels détails ?

Soudain une image attira son attention. Granger était dessus et elle ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ou dix ans.

Installée sur les genoux d'un homme, probablement son père, elle était vêtue une robe blanche avec un large ruban vert qui lui enserrait la taille. Ses cheveux étaient extrêmement touffus et on distinguait ses grandes dents de devant.

Elle affichait un tel sourire que Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui-même en regardant la photo.

À côté du cadre se trouvait un téléphone portable.

Un appareil moldu que Drago avait appris à utiliser quand il avait repris l'entreprise Malefoy.

Il vibrait.

Sans réfléchir, Drago répondit.

* * *

-Oh mon dieu, enfin ! J'ai pensé que tu ne répondrais jamais.

-Weaslette ?

Ginny cligna des yeux et en laissa presque tomber le téléphone. Ce n'était certainement pas Hermione à l'autre bout du fil et elle ne connaissait qu'une personne qui la surnommait ainsi.

-Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui réponds sur le truc téléphonique d'Hermione ? s'écria Ginny, reportant toute l'attention de la salle sur elle.

-C'est un téléphone portable, Weaslette. Et je suis chez elle.

-Tu es dans son appartement ? répéta Ginny encore plus fort en appuyant malencontreusement sur une touche de l'appareil.

* * *

"Tu es dans son…." et le reste de la phrase fut coupé.

Elle lui avait raccroché au nez !

Drago posa le portable et se frotta l'oreille. Il avait oublié qu'elle était célèbre pour ses capacités vocales.

* * *

Tout le monde se taisait.

-Est-ce que tu viens de dire que Malefoy est chez Hermione ? demanda Georges.

Ginny ne répondit pas.

-Je pense que oui, Georges, finit par articuler Harry, en état de choc.

-Eh bien voilà, énigme résolue, dit Fleur. C'est bien elle, la fille de la photo.

-Tata Mione est très jolie, dit Victoire les yeux rivés sur l'image.

Une minute plus tôt, son père avait fini par la lui céder.

-Est-ce qu'elle va se marier ? Elle n'est plus avec tonton Ron et ils sont très beaux ensemble, demanda la petite fille en pointant du doigt la photo du couple.

-Euh…

Bille ne savait pas quoi répondre à une telle question.

-Euh… répéta-t-il. S'ils s'aiment, ma puce.

-Je veux être la demoiselle d'honneur quand il le feront !

-Eh bien… commença Bill.

Il se tut en se tournant vers Ron.

-Il a l'air un peu apathique, non ? commenta Percy.

-Je pense qu'il est encore sous le choc. Je le serais à sa place, dit Charlie.

-De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne le méritait pas, fit sèchement Fleur.

* * *

Hermione revint dans le salon pour constater que Drago Malefoy était debout dans la pièce, en train de fixer son téléphone portable.

-Ça va Malefo, euh.. Drago ?

-La nouvelle Mrs Potter vient juste de t'appeler.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione en s'emparant de son portable. Ne me dis pas que tu as décroché ?

Drago lui adressa un sourire innocent et Hermione plissa les yeux.

-Drago Malefoy… commença-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

-Ok, ok, j'ai répondu mais elle m'a raccroché au nez à peine une minute plus tard.

-Oh mon dieu, gémit Hermione en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains. Pourquoi Ginny ? Pourquoi ? Oh mon dieu, répéta-t-elle. Maintenant, elle _sait_.

-Granger… Une des étapes du plan c'est que les autres sachent qu'on sort ensemble. Ce n'était pas comme si…

-Non ce n'est pas ça, l'interrompit Hermione. C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui tous les Weasley brunchent et passent la journée ensemble.

La bouche de Drago s'ouvrit pour former un O parfait.

-Tu veux dire que…

-Oui, ils sont tous réunis au Terrier.

-Oh, génial. Tu crois que je vais avoir besoin de gardes du corps maintenant pour me protéger d'eux ? demanda Drago d'un ton horrifié.

Hermione le regarda bizarrement avant d'éclater de rire.

-Franchement… Tu n'as pas vraiment peur d'eux, si ?

-Granger, je viens juste de dire à Weasley que je suis dans ton appartement. Ils vont vouloir me tuer rien que pour avoir respiré dans la même pièce que toi.

Le rire d'Hermione redoubla sans qu'elle ne put s'en empêcher.

-Ce serait trop drôle pour être vrai.

Drago lui lançait un regard noir quand une sonnerie retentit.

-C'est le rôti, annonça Hermione.

Elle tentait de réprimer ses gloussements, sans grand succès.

-Va t'assoir à table, lui ordonna-t-elle avec un large sourire avant de partir chercher son plat.

Finalement calmée, Hermione sortit de la cuisine, le rôti entre les mains.

-C'est _ça_ un rôti braisé ? s'enquit Drago en haussant un sourcil.

-Yep !

Drago s'empara d'une fourchette et piqua un morceau de viande. Il remua un peu et piqua de nouveau.

Hermione lui frappa la main.

-Malefoy !

-Désolé, lâcha-t-il sans conviction.

La jeune femme roula des yeux mais réprima un sourire.

-Donne moi ton assiette.

-Oui madame.

Hermione regarda Drago goûter prudemment la viande.

-Alors ? C'est comment ?

-Pas mal. Pas ce à quoi je m'attendais cependant.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Granger, tu es pleine de surprises.

Hermione le regarda d'une drôle de façon.

-Tu as dit que tu voulais qu'on parle.

-Ah oui ! Tu as reçu mon colis ce matin ?

-Colis ? répéta Hermione, étonnée.

Drago posa sa fourchette et la fixa.

-Mon hibou est venue déposer un paquet ce matin. Tu sais, le grand oiseau brun.

-Oh, je m'en souviens. Oui, il est toujours sur mon lit.

-Par Merlin ! Tu es sûre de faire partie de la gent féminine **(1)**? D'autres filles l'auraient déballé à la minute où leurs yeux se seraient posés dessus.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu formules ça de façon à ce que ça ressemble à une critique ?

-Parce que j'essaie de mieux te connaître et que tu me surprends toujours. J'ai l'impression que j'oublie tout le temps que tu n'es pas comme les autres.

-Ça ne veut rien dire, ça.

-Tu sais Granger, parfois tes actions n'ont aucun sens pour moi non plus.

Hermione leva ses yeux vers lui.

-Malefoy…

-Mmh ?

Il s'interrompit en plein milieu d'une bouchée.

-Non, rien.

Le reste du dîner se passa agréablement. Ils parlèrent de leurs boulots respectifs, d'anciens camarades de classe, de la façon dont leur vie avait évolué depuis Poudlard.

D'un commun accord, ils évitèrent le sujet Ron/Sadie et les rires fusaient autour de la table.

-Prêt pour le dessert ? s'enquit Hermione une fois la vaisselle débarrassée.

-Bien sûr mais tu veux bien d'abord ouvrir le paquet posé sur ton lit ? demanda Drago.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?

-Attends et tu verras bien, dit Drago, répétant ce qu'elle dit plus tôt.

Hermione se contenta de rire.

-Rends-toi utile et va chercher les tartes alors.

Hermione attrapa le colis qui l'attendait sagement sur son lit et dénoua le ruban. La boîte s'ouvrit pour révéler une magnifique bustier en soie.

La jeune femme toucha du bout des doigts la partie supérieure et sortit le vêtement de son emballage. C'était une magnifique robe de soirée. Rose pâle, avec un exquis corsage perlé.

-Tu m'as acheté une robe ? Et elle est en soie pure ! s'écria Hermione en l'emmenant avec elle pour lui montrer.

Drago se pencha par dessus le canapé.

-C'est pour le gala de vendredi.

-Tu veux parler du bal qui a été organisé pour célébrer la fin de la guerre ?

-Ouais.

-Tu ne m'as même pas demandé d'y aller avec toi.

Le sourire de Drago s'évanouit.

-Ah ouais. Bon. Granger, tu veux bien être ma cavalière au bal ?

-Je ne peux pas. Blaise et moi avons décidé d'y aller ensemble.

* * *

Tadaaaaa !

Alors à votre avis ? Comment va réagir notre cher Drago ?

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pour l'instant c'est le chapitre le plus long de la fic. Personnellement j'ai beaucoup aimé Ginny dans ce chapitre. Alors que d'habitude c'est loin d'être mon personnage préféré ^^

Et on a enfin la réaction de Ron pour ceux et celles qui l'attendaient impatiemment. Bon, il est un peu dans le déni pour le moment mais rassurez-vous, il finira par comprendre.

La suite arrive bientôt. Mercredi au plus tard en tout cas.

** Au fait, j'ai une petite question à vous soumettre : Vous préférez des mises à jour en priorité de "Tout simplement irrésistible" ou, au contraire, vous préférez que j'alterne avec "Le Serpent, la Sorcière et le Placard à balai" ?**

Mon rythme de postage dépendra de vos réponses ;)

* * *

**(1) **Par pitié, il faut vraiment arrêter d'écrire "La GENTE féminine (ou masculine, hein, je ne suis pas sexiste)". Ça s'orthographie _"la gent", sans e à la fin_. Si, si je vous jure.


	7. Chapter 7

Comme promis, je vous poste le chapitre 7 aujourd'hui !

Je suis vraiment ravie, le chapitre 6 a récolté pas mal de réactions. Sur cette fic, c'est la première fois que j'ai autant de reviews de "Guest" :D

Merci donc à **nana972, Magoo, Harry **et** Amiis **pour leurs commentaires.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

"**_La fille mystérieuse toujours inconnue._**

_Dernièrement, beaucoup de spéculations ont été faites sur l'identité de la nouvelle conquête du séduisant Drago Malefoy. _

_Beaucoup ont affirmé qu'il s'agissait de Taylor Ewin, la nouvelle sensation pop. Bien que Taylor et son manager aient nié ces allégations, cela n'a pas empêché notre jeune starlette de déclarer que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangée d'être l'heureuse élue de la photographie. Et nous non plus !_

_Revenons en à cette mystérieuse inconnue. Une source fiable nous a assuré qu'elle n'était pas seulement un moyen d'oublier Sadie Rayne…"_

-Mon dieu… C'est absolument ridicule, murmura Hermione. Un ramassis de bêtises.

Maugréant contre les gros titres du jour, elle marchait dans les couloirs afin de se rendre dans son département.

-Excusez-moi, vous êtes perdue ?

Hermione leva les yeux.

C'était l'un de ses collègues. Ken Hamilton. Toutes les filles, surtout les secrétaires, étaient intarissables à son sujet et se battaient toutes pour lui. C'était pathétique, même les assistantes se joignaient à la lutte.

Cependant il fallait avouer que Ken avait de beaux cheveux bruns, soyeux et d'ardents yeux bleus. De plus son sourire était à tomber. Il charmait tout le monde sur son passage.

Hermione avait souvent eu affaire à lui alors qu'elle traitait de cas difficiles. Il était agréable, très gentil et extrêmement poli. Elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi il faisait succomber toutes les femmes.

Pourtant, même si de nombreuses rumeurs circulaient sur son compte, aucune n'avait été vérifiée. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à ses soupirantes.

-Non Hamilton. Tout va très bien, répondit Hermione en lui souriant gentiment avant de continuer à marcher.

Elle s'arrêta de nouveau quand il lui effleura le coude tandis qu'elle le dépassait. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

Les secondes passèrent alors qu'il la dévisageait.

-Oh mon dieu, Hermione Granger ?

Elle n'avait tout de même pas changé à ce point, si ?

Hermione réfléchissait mentalement à la question alors que Ken s'excusait de sa grossièreté même si, selon Hermione, il ne l'avait pas _vraiment_ été.

Peut-être qu'elle avait l'air légèrement différente.

Elle toucha ses cheveux. Ils étaient doux, élégamment bouclés et, à la place de son chignon sévère, elle portait une barrette avec un papillon **(1)**. Quant à ses vêtements…

Hermione grimaça. C'était une tenue que Malefoy avait choisie, ce qui voulait tout dire.

Un chemisier violet embrassait sa silhouette et dévoilait un modeste décolleté, enfin, il était modeste maintenant qu'elle avait enfilé un débardeur gris en dessous, et une jupe tulipe anthracite, aussi moulante que son haut, flattait ses jambes.

Une paire de chaussures en satin violet, assortie à la chemise venait compléter la tenue.

Par merlin, réalisa-t-elle, elle incarnait le stéréotype de la secrétaire désespérée.

* * *

Hermione était en train de songer à toutes les tortures qu'elle pourrait faire subir à Malefoy pour se venger quand un énorme bouquet de fleurs attira son attention.

Il était composé uniquement de fleurs violettes. Tulipes, œillets, lys, coquelicots… Toutes les fleurs possibles étaient présentes et teintes en violet. Le bouquet entier était aussi large qu'un évier de cuisine.

Hermione cligna des yeux, se passa la main dessus et les cligna de nouveau.

-Tu as vu ? C'est pour toi ! s'écria son assistante dès qu'elle la vit arriver.

-Il n'a pas fait ça… murmura Hermione.

-Qui a fait qu… Oh mon dieu, Hermione ! Tu es magnifique !

La mâchoire de son assistante s'était décrochée sous le coup de l'étonnement.

Hermione rougit.

-J'ai eu envie de changement.

-Eh bien c'est… tu es superbe. Vraiment.

-Merci Anna, répondit Hermione en souriant doucement.

Anna la scruta attentivement puis sembla réaliser quelque chose.

-Attends une seconde… Tu.. Tu es la "femme mystérieuse" !

-Chuuuuuuut, s'exclama Hermione en bondissant vers son assistante avant de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Oh, c'est un secret ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je le garderai pour moi, promit-elle.

Elle fit ensuite semblant de fermer sa bouche à l'aide d'une fermeture éclair.

-Puisque tu es là, reprit-elle, je peux lire la carte ? Est-ce qu'elle vient de… _lui_?

-Anna… commença Hermione sur un ton d'avertissement.

-Roh...

Hermione fit léviter le bouquet jusqu'à son bureau et le plaça sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres. Il était tellement extravagant. Un des plus absurde qu'elle n'ait jamais vus.

Cela dit, elle devait admettre qu'il était assez joli.

Tout en le contemplant, elle tenta de se rappeler la dernière fois que Ron lui avait offert des fleurs… En tout cas, les bouquets de son ex-fiancé n'avaient rien à voir avec celui-ci.

Hermione ouvrit la carte qui l'accompagnait avec précaution, comme si elle ne voulait pas vraiment lire son contenu.

_"Granger, _

_Je n'en reviens toujours pas que toi et Blaise alliez au gala ensemble._

_Cela met vraiment un frein à mes projets. Et ça ne me plaît pas du tout._

_Mais je suis prêt à te pardonner. Déjeune avec moi aujourd'hui. Puis, je verrai si je te pardonne ou pas. _

_Drago Malefoy."_

Hermione fit venir un des hiboux du ministère à sa fenêtre pour pouvoir envoyer sa réponse et le regarda partir avec sa lettre jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

* * *

Drago était en plein milieu d'une transaction commerciale quand le hibou plongea dans son bureau. Il regarda l'oiseau terne et gris, se demandant quoi faire.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser une seconde, dit-il finalement à son interlocuteur.

Drago s'empara de la lettre que tenait le hibou. Sur l'enveloppe, d'une belle écriture cursive, on pouvait lire : _Hermione Granger, Chef du Département du Détournement de la Magie._

Il l'ouvrit.

_"Malfoy,_

_Wow, tu t'exprimes comme un enfant gâté._

_Mais j'accepte._

_Hermione._

_PS: Les fleurs n'étaient vraiment pas nécessaires mais elles sont très jolies."_

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Seule Granger pouvait s'adresser à lui de cette façon.

* * *

Hermione envoya le chocolat d'Harry au Département des Aurors. Elle savait très bien qu'il était censé venir le chercher lui-même mais elle n'était tout simplement pas prête à l'affronter. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était gênée. Cela avait plus à voir avec le fait qu'elle savait qu'Harry aurait pu ne pas l'approuver et, en ce moment, c'était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin.

Le soutien de ses amis lui importait beaucoup et celui d'Harry en particulier.

Hermione se frotta les tempes.

Ginny l'avait rappelée hier soir et l'avait priée de tout lui raconter. Mais Hermione n'avait pas pu. Elle et Malefoy s'étaient promis qu'ils ne parleraient à personne de leur plan pas même à la cadette des Weasley.

Elle s'était donc bornée à lui dire que Malefoy avait fait irruption dans son bureau, et dans sa vie, à l'improviste. Ce qui était vrai.

Elle avait raconté que Malefoy l'avait aidée à surmonter la tromperie de Ron et son chagrin. Vrai aussi.

Et elle avait ajouté qu'elle avait eu envie de changer. Ce qui était également la vérité.

Mais ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle elle ressemblait à _ça_ aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait dire à Ginny que Malefoy avait décidé de la relooker avec l'aide d'un magnifique coiffeur scandinave.

Cependant, la rouquine savait qu'elle était la "femme mystérieuse".

Le secret n'allait pas le rester bien longtemps.

Anna savait. Ginny aussi, donc Harry également. Et si tous les deux savaient, l'ensemble du clan Weasley… oh mon dieu, elle en avait mal à la tête.

Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, Hermione se plongea dans ses dossiers, les seules choses qui l'empêchaient de stresser en ce moment. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle n'oublie tout ses soucis et commence à s'amuser un peu.

Hermione gémit.

Bon dieu, elle avait vingt-deux ans et elle trouvait la paperasse divertissante !

Pas étonnant que Ron l'ait larguée. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait chez elle.

* * *

Drago jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge de son bureau. Plus que cinq minutes avant onze heures.

Il soupira puis rangea ses papiers. La transaction serait effectuée demain. Il devait donc être sûr de tous les termes du contrat et l'étudier attentivement.

Malgré ça, il était heureux que l'accord se concrétise enfin.

Bon honnêtement, il s'en fichait pas mal mais… ça lui rapporterait de l'argent et il avait sacrifié sa relation avec Sadie pour ça. Non pas qu'il la regrette beaucoup, mais il ne voulait pas avoir perdu pour rien tout le temps qu'il avait passé à travailler sur cette affaire.

Peut-être qu'une heure avec Granger le distrairait un peu.

… Argh, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé ça, si ?

Par Merlin, il commençait déjà à s'attacher à Granger. En seulement quelques jours. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

Mais, ils étaient juste amis et elle le comprenait mieux que personne. Elle n'avait pas peur dire les choses comme elles étaient. Comme quand elle l'avait qualifié d'enfant gâté dans sa lettre, se rappela-t-il.

Elle le faisait rire et avec elle, il pouvait être lui-même sans arrières pensées.

Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter de la fréquenter pour autant.

Le carillon de l'horloge sonna. Il était enfin onze heures.

Drago décrocha son manteau de l'arrière de sa chaise et annonça à sa secrétaire qu'il allait déjeuner.

* * *

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Sans prendre la peine de sortir la tête de ses papiers, Hermione autorisa la personne à entrer.

-Je vois que tu as mis les fleurs en valeur, dit Drago en pénétrant dans la pièce et en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Hermione leva les yeux.

-Elles sont très belles et je n'allais pas les cacher.

-Je savais que tu les aimerais, affirma Drago en lui souriant d'un air charmeur.

Hermione leva les yeux, mais répondit à son sourire.

-Prête pour le déjeuner? J'ai réservé.

-Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

-Non.

Hermione secoua la tête et se leva de son siège.

-Laisse-moi d'abord prévenir Anna. Ensuite, nous pourrons y aller.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte où des messes basses se faisaient entendre. Elle l'ouvrit et trois personnes s'écroulèrent sur le sol.

Il s'agissait d'Anna, de Blaise et d'Harry.

Blaise, situé au dessous des deux autres et tenait une oreille à rallonge qu'il écrasait sous son poids.

-Anna Ross, Blaise Zabini, Harry James Potter, vous n'avez pas mieux à faire que de nous espionner ? cria Hermione.

Tous les trois tressaillirent pendant que Drago les regardait d'un air perplexe, surpris de voir son meilleur ami et son pire ennemi se faire disputer par sa prétendue petite amie.

* * *

-Je suis tellement désolée pour ça, Drago, s'excusa Hermione tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs du ministère.

-Tu n'as besoin de t'excuser. Par Salazar, nous avons eu de la chance. Je pense que Potter ne m'aurait probablement pas laissé t'emmener déjeuner si on ne les avait pas surpris en train de nous espionner.

Hermione eut un petit rire.

-Tu as probablement raison.

Au moment où Hermione finissait sa phrase, des flashs crépitèrent devant eux, les aveuglant, suivis par des cris.

-Monsieur Malefoy, qui est votre compagne ?

-Comment vous appelez-vous, belle demoiselle ?

-Drago Malefoy, par ici !

Les mêmes questions furent répétées en hurlant alors que des flashs de cessaient de les mitrailler.

Drago enroula son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione, essayant de la protéger de la presse.

Cela ne fit qu'enthousiasmer davantage les journalistes.

-Dégage, nous avons prévu d'aller manger, ordonna froidement Drago à un paparazzi devant lui.

Heureusement pour lui le journaliste débutait dans la profession. Terrifié par le jeune Melfoy, il ne se fit pas prier pour le laisser passer.

-C'est n'importe quoi, marmonna Drago avant de rapidement rejoindre une cheminée du ministère, la presse sur leurs talons. Accroche-toi bien, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Hermione.

Elle obéit et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour le déjeuner. Ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter à propos des paparazzis puisque Drago avait réservé au Midnight Sonia. L'une des principales qualités de l'établissement était qu'il empêchait la presse d'entrer afin de garantir l'intimité de ses clients.

Les tables, éloignées les unes des autres, étaient séparées par des des filets qui obscurcissaient la vision et insonorisaient les conversations.

-Cet endroit est incroyable, dit Hermione.

-Ouais. C'est vraiment un exploit d'avoir réussi à mettre en place cette installation. Ça a l'air si… privé. Comme si nous étions seuls dans la salle.

-Je suis déjà venue ici pour le 21ème anniversaire d'Harry.

-Je parie que n'importe quel autre endroit aurait été infesté de paparazzis.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Bon, il faut qu'on s'habitue sérieusement à nous appeler par nos prénoms, déclara Drago en s'appuyait confortablement sur le dossier de sa chaise.

-Eh bien, oui, d'accord... Alors, _Drago_ comment s'est passée ta journée?

* * *

-Vous avez choisi, Miss Rayne ?

Sadie soupira.

-Pas encore. Qu'est ce que tu prends, Ron ?

-Des côtelettes d'agneau

Sadie fit une grimace.

-Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux avaler ça, c'est tellement...

Ron réprima un gémissement.

Sadie était végétarienne, enfin quelque chose comme ça et elle était tout le temps en train de le houspiller sur son alimentation.

Les seuls moment où elle le laissait tranquille c'était quand il mangeait des crackers et du fromage mais un homme ne pouvait pas se contenter que de ça.

Hermione ne lui avait jamais rien dit sur ce sujet. Bordel, elle le laissait même finir son assiette !

-Quelles sont vos spécialités ? demanda Sadie au serveur.

-Aujourd'hui, les spécialités du Midnight Sonia…

* * *

- Attends, fais-moi voir le contrat, dit Hermione

Drago lui jeta un regard étrange.

-Pourquoi faire ?

Laisse-moi juste y jeter un coup d'œil, grogna Hermione.

Drago leva ses mains en signe de reddition.

-Oui madame.

Hermione commença à parcourir. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils.

-Drago, tu sais lire le latin ?

-Pas très bien, je sais juste lire les armoiries des vieilles familles et d'autres trucs du même style. Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ici, il est précisé que si l'entreprise dépose le bilan, le directeur financier et le PDG auront tous deux droit à 10% des actions de la société mère.**  
**

-Quoi ? s'exclama Drago en sautant de sa chaise.

Il se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule de la jeune femme et jeta un charme de traduction sur le papier. Les mots latins disparurent pour laisser place à un anglais parfait.

Ce n'était pas exactement formulé de la même façon qu'Hermione l'avait fait mais elle avait dit l'essentiel.

La mâchoire de Drago se serra.

-Votre repas... annonça le serveur qui arrivait avec les plats.

-Hermione, ça ne te dérange pas si on prend à emporter pour manger à mon bureau? J'ai besoin de tirer tout ça au clair.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Vous pouvez emballer ça ?

-Oui, oui, s'empressa de répondre le serveur avant de transformer les assiettes en boîtes avec, sur le dessus, le logo du restaurant.

-Mettez tout sur ma note, je vous prie.

-Bien sûr, monsieur Malefoy.

* * *

Il ignorait complètement de quoi Sadie était en train de parler, elle discourait sûrement à propos d'une personne célèbre ou quelque chose du même genre.

Au lieu de l'écouter, il tentait de regarder par dessus les filets. Même si la vue était un peu floue, il pouvait vaguement distinguer un homme et une femme qui se levaient de table.

Il avait remarqué que l'homme avait des cheveux blonds et il avait tout de suite pensé à Malefoy.

Habituellement il se fichait complètement de lui mais après hier, avec Ginny qui avait appelé Hermione et Malefoy qui avait décroché à sa place…

Il se leva et poussa le filet sur le côté afin de vérifier de ses propres yeux l'identité de la femme.

Il manqua le couple de justesse, quand il finit par les apercevoir, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient déjà volatilisés dans la cheminée

* * *

Voilààààà !

Bon, c'est pas un chapitre avec beaucoup d'action, c'est le cas de le dire. Disons que c'est une transition. ^^

En tout cas, on est enfin arrivés au chapitre sept, soit le dernier que l'ancienne traductrice (Love-Dramione France) avait posté.

La prochaine update sera donc la suite tant attendue par les lecteurs de l'autre version. Vous allez pouvoir arrêter de me détester ! ^^ Surtout que le prochain chapitre... bah c'est le début du bal ! :D

Le chapitre 8 arrivera donc ce week end ! (Samedi après-midi, je pense)

* * *

**(1)** J'ai carrément du mal à visualiser, pas vous ? (Enfin faut dire que des barrettes papillon, j'en portais quand j'avais 5 ans. C'était en plastique et avec des perles multicolores, alors bon...)


	8. Chapter 8

Pioufffff, j'ai bien cru que je n'arriverai pas à poster aujourd'hui ! (Vous m'en auriez voulu ? ^^)

Moi qui pensais vous l'envoyer vers 15 ou 16 heures...

Mais bon, trop de travail, trop de trucs à faire, trop de personnes à voir (et trop de retard sur la ligne de tramway. Déjà qu'ils étaient tout le temps à la bourre, ils ont eu la très bonne idée de rallonger la ligne... je m'incline devant tant de génie.)

Les reviews décollent ! Vous êtes super. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de tous vous répondre personnellement mais je le fais bientôt, promis ! Pour les RaR anonymes c'est ici :

Merci à** Nara17**, **Guest** (je suppose que tu te reconnaîtras, hein xD), et **cvou** !

Ça me fait toujours super plaisir quand j'ouvre ma boîte mail et que je vois qu'untel a laissé son avis.

.

Enfin, bref, profitez bien de ce chapitre inédit !

Il est encore plus long que le précédent (plus de 3000 mots, j'établis un record à chaque chapitre pour cette fic ^^)

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

_Devinez qui est la Femme Mystérieuse ?_

_La chanceuse que nous avons aperçue au bras de Drago Malefoy n'est autre que…_

_Hermione Granger._

_HERMIONE GRANGER_

_Si vous êtes choqué, croyez-nous, vous n'êtes pas les seuls._

_Comment Drago Malefoy, bad boy du monde sorcier, a-t-il réussi à conquérir la fraîchement célibataire Princesse de la Lumière ?_

_Nous n'avons pas encore la réponse à cette question mais, dès que nous le saurons, vous serez les premiers à le savoir._

_Certains affirment qu'ils se sont mutuellement réconfortés lorsque leurs exs, Sadie Rayne et Ron Weasley sont sortis ensemble. Cependant, de nombreux anciens camarades de classe assurent que l'attirance a toujours été là, cachée derrière la haine entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor._

_Est-ce la vérité ? Est-ce que cette flamme a toujours brûlé, là, cachée sous les apparences ?_

_Que ce soit vrai ou pas, toute la population sorcière va pouvoir suivre l'histoire d'amour du Roméo et de la Juliette des temps modernes._

* * *

Hermione gémit en lisant l'article. _Princesse de la Lumière ? Roméo et Juliette ?_

Les journalistes étaient devenus fous. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à de pareilles conclusions?

-Joli Mione, siffla Blaise en entrant dans la pièce. On se croirait chez le fleuriste.

Assise devant son bureau, Hermione leva les yeux vers lui.

-Je lui ai dit d'arrêter de m'en envoyer. Crois-moi.

-Oh, je te crois. Drago aime... un peu se faire remarquer.

-_Un peu_ ? Il m'a envoyé des fleurs tous les jours cette semaine ! Et le bouquet grossit à chaque fois. Qu'est ce qu'il va m'envoyer la prochaine fois ? Le jardin botanique?

-Tu ne peux pas dire qu'il n'est pas romantique. Il est peut-être idiot mais au moins, c'est un idiot romantique.

Hermione soupira.

-C'est ça. Au moins, cette pièce n'a jamais senti aussi bon.

-Oui, on peut aussi voir les choses de cette façon… Bon, sinon, impatiente d'aller au bal de ce soir ?

Hermione gémit de nouveau.

-Nooooooooon.

Blaise eut un petit rire.

-Ça ne va pas être si terrible que ça.

-Tu n'as pas la presse sur tes talons dès que tu fais un pas.

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Dois-je commencer à t'appeler Juliette ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

-Si tu fais ça, j'annoncerai aux journalistes que tu es aussi mon petit ami. Ils vont adorer. On verra si tu apprécieras de faire l'objet de leur chasse à l'homme.

Blaise pâlit.

-Ouais, non merci, ça ira, dit-il.

Il s'extirpa de son siège.

-Bon, je te vois ce soir alors.

Il lui sourit.

-N'oublie pas qu'on finit à quatorze heures aujourd'hui. Tout ça pour que vous, mesdames, puissiez vous faire jolies. Pas que tu en aies besoin, bien sûr, assura-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-D'accord, répondit Hermione en souriant à son tour.

Il quitta la pièce et elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Il était treize heures. Encore une heure de travail avant de partir.

* * *

-Hermione

Elle leva les yeux de ses dossiers.

C'était Ken Hamilton.

-Hey ! Bonjour Ken.

-Il est quatorze heures.

Hermione regarda l'horloge et écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'effectivement, il était bien quatorze heures.

Elle eut un sourire embarrassé.

-Désolée, je crois que j'étais complètement captivée par l'affaire.

-Tu veux parler du cas Olto ?

-Oui, répondit-elle en souriant.

-C'est un cas à part n'est ce pas ?

-Mmh, je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil avant ça.

-Moi non plus. Mais je dois t'arracher de ton travail pour que tu puisses te préparer pour ce soir.

-Tu ne crois pas que je peux y aller en chemisier et pantalon ?

-Eh bien… fit Ken d'un ton pensif, tu lancerais sûrement une nouvelle mode.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Hum. Je ne pense pas que ça serait une bonne idée. Cela dit ça pourrait être drôle de choquer tout le monde.

Ken se mit à rire.

-Dis à Malefoy que c'est un homme chanceux. Maintenant, il faut que tu y ailles Hermione. Sinon je vais être contraint de te faire quitter le bureau par la force.

Hermione s'esclaffa à son tour.

-J'y vais, j'y vais !

* * *

Quand Hermione rentra chez elle, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de prendre une douche. Alors qu'elle se séchait les cheveux, on frappa à la porte.

La jeune femme fut abasourdie de trouver Gustav sur son pallier.

-Gustav ?

-Salut beauté, dit-il en lui embrassant la joue.

Hermione rougit.

-Je ne veux pas me montrer grossière mais... qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Drago m'a dit que tu vas à un bal ce soir et qu'une foule de gens sera là pour te scruter, expliqua-t-il en l'examinant.

Hermione gémit.

-Ne m'en parle pas. Je suis en train de me préparer mais je songe sérieusement à me mettre un sac en papier sur la tête.

-C'est pourquoi nous sommes là ! Nous allons te transformer en déesse. Tu éblouiras tout le monde, lui assura-t-il.

-"Nous" ? releva Hermione.

Brusquement, deux autres personnes apparurent derrière Gustav. L'une d'entre elles était Andy mais Hermione ne reconnut pas l'autre fille.

Pourtant, elle était très belle. Probablement un ancien mannequin. La chose la plus frappante chez elle c'était ses yeux, ils n'étaient pas bruns mais couleur miel. De plus, avec ses cheveux bond pâle, elle aurait pu passer pour une vélane. Mais elle n'avait pas tout à fait leur charisme et Hermione en déduisit qu'elle n'en était pas une.

-Euh… Entrez, je vous en prie, dit Hermione.

-Je pense que tu te souviens d'Andy.

Andy lui fit un petit signe de la main et Hermione hocha la tête.

-Et je te présente ma femme, Gemina.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

-Wouah, tu es magnifique.

Gemina éclata de rire et sourit à Hermione.

-Merci. Je comprends pourquoi Gustav et Drago t'apprécient. Maintenant, allons te préparer. Tu seras à couper le souffle.

* * *

Pour patienter, Drago s'était assis sur l'une des causeuses de sa chambre.

-Le maître doit se préparer.

-Je sais Ivy, répondit Drago en souriant à son elfe de maison.

-Ivy a déjà sorti le costume de soirée du maître pour ce soir.

-Merci.

-Et le collier de perles est dans la poche de la veste du maître.

-Merci Ivy. Je serai prêt dans quelques minutes.

-Bien. Le maître doit être beau pour miss Hermione. Ivy l'aime plus que miss Sadie. Miss Hermione mange ce qu'Ivy cuisine, renifla l'elfe. Ivy apprécie beaucoup plus miss Hermione.

Drago ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

-Moi aussi Ivy.

* * *

-Alors Teddy ? De quoi maman a-t-elle l'air ? demanda Ginny en prenant la pose pour son fils dans une superbe robe turquoise.

Asymétrique, le vêtement dévoilait une épaule et le tissu de soie ondulait en mettant parfaitement en valeur chaque courbe de la jeune femme.

-Je peux entrer maintenant, Gin ? s'enquit Harry.

-Non !

-Maman est très jolie, assura Teddy en souriant.

-Puis-je laisser ton papa me voir alors ?

Teddy hocha la tête.

-D'accord. Tu peux entrer Harry, cria-t-elle.

Harry poussa un long soupir avant d'ouvrir la porte. La vue qui s'offrait à lui le fit s'arrêter dans son élan.

-Gin, tu es… ravissante, déclara Harry impressionné.

Ginny rougit avant de passer ses bras autour de son mari.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche.

-Beeuurk, s'exclama Teddy en fond.

Ses parents se contèrent de sourire et d'ignorer le commentaire.

* * *

Gemina et Andy se tenaient toutes deux dans la chambre d'Hermione et fouillaient son tiroir à sous-vêtements.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas garder ceux que je porte maintenant ?

Gemina fronça les sourcils.

-Ma chérie, quand tu as une aussi belle robe, dit-elle en pointant celle que Drago lui avait achetée, tu dois enfiler les sous-vêtements qui vont avec.

Hermione gémit.

-Elle a raison, Hermione. Ils doivent être aussi beaux que tes vêtements. Comme ça tu te sens plus sexy et confiante quand tu les portes.

-Hermione, ne touche pas à tes cheveux ! s'exclama Gamina qui la surveillait du coin de l'œil.

Hermione baissa sa main comme si elle s'était brûlée. Ses cheveux étaient actuellement coiffés dans une torsade fantaisiste et retombaient élégamment "à la française" sur le côté. Des cristaux étaient clipsés dans ses cheveux.

-Ah ha ! dit Gemina après avoir repéré un soutien gorge bustier, noir et vert et le bas qui allait avec.

C'étaient les sous-vêtements avec les plus fines bretelles qu'Hermione n'ait jamais vues. C'était sexy, c'est sûr. Mais trop pour elle.

-Je ne mets jamais ça, affirma-t-elle.

-Il y a même encore l'étiquette dessus, rit Andy.

-Drago va adorer, il était à Serpentard après tout, affirma Gemina avec un sourire narquois à l'adresse d'Hermione.

-Noon !

* * *

-Je n'y crois pas, grogna Hermione en enfilant les sous-vêtements.

Une fois que ce fut fait, elle revint de la salle de bain à contrecœur.

-Oh mon dieu, Hermione, tu es superbe, dit Andy en constatant que les couleurs allaient parfaitement avec le teint de la jeune femme.

Gemina retira la robe de son cintre et l'apporta à Hermione.

-Je peux me changer toute seule, insista Hermione.

-Évidemment que tu peux mais je veux que tout soit parfait. Au fait, le vert te va très bien. Drago va définitivement apprécier.

Hermione rougit furieusement.

-J'espère que tu sais que je n'ai aucune intention de lui montrer.

-Bien sûr.

Gemina sourit en connaissance de cause.

-Regarde-toi dans le miroir Hermione. Tu as vu comme tu es belle ?

Tout étonnée, La jeune femme leva les yeux vers son reflet.

-On peut entrer ? demanda Gustav, tirant Hermione de sa rêverie.

-Comment ça "on" ?

-Oui, ton rencart est arrivé.

-Oh, d'accord.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle se retourna en souriant, prête à montrer sa tenue à Blaise.

-Malefoy ?

-Surprise !

Drago sourit en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte.

-Pourquoi as-tu les yeux bandés ? demanda Hermione en le regardant d'un air perplexe. Non attends, meilleure question, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis trop bon, je vais répondre aux deux. Premièrement, c'est cet idiot qui m'a mis un bandeau. Il a parlé du fait qu'on se pouvait pas avoir confiance en moi… expliqua Drago faisant des gestes en direction de Gustav.

Ce dernier fit un signe de tête pour confirmer.

-Deuxièmement, Blaise a été invité à la dernière minute par l'adorable miss Lovegood et il n'a pas pu refuser. C'est pourquoi je suis ici, lui faisant une faveur en prenant sa place.

-Attends une seconde, tu n'as rien à voir avec le fait que l'ex-cavalier de Luna se soit cassé la jambe, n'est ce pas ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qui, moi ?

Drago lui jeta un regard innocent mais l'effet fut totalement occulté en raison du bandeau qu'il portait sur les yeux.

-Au fait, qu'est ce que tu n'as aucune intention de me montrer ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Hermione rougit.

-Rien qui te concerne Malefoy.

-Pourquoi est ce que c'est toujours quand tu es en colère ou embarrassée que tu réutilises mon nom de fam…

Drago se tut. Gustav lui avait finalement retiré son bandeau.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles Drago se contenta de regarder Hermione sans rien dire.

-Elle est belle, non ? demanda Gustav. Et toute l'assistance put entendre la fierté qui transpirait dans sa voix.

-Merlin, oui, dit Drago.

Hermione sourit à ses mots tandis qu'elle l'examinait à son tour. Il était superbe, comme toujours. Hermione soupira. Dans un sens, il n'avait jamais l'air de faire le moindre effort. C'était une chose qu'elle lui enviait beaucoup.

-Oh, attends, dit Drago en sortant un étui de velours de sa veste.

Il le tendit à Hermione. Elle lui jeta un regard intrigué puis l'ouvrit et hoqueta. C'était un collier de perles.

-Pour aller avec ta bague bien sûr, déclara Drago.

Les perles s'assortissaient parfaitement.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Hermione jeta ses bras autour de son cou.

-Je me fiche de ce que les autres disent de toi Drago. Parce que je connais ta vraie personnalité. Attentionné avec un grand cœur.

-Euh… Tu es prête ? s'enquit Drago en déglutissant nerveusement, embarrassé.

-Oui, je crois.

Hermione se tourna vers Andy et Gemina.

-Merci beaucoup toutes les deux, dit-elle en les embrassant.

-Pourquoi je n'ai pas de câlin ? protesta Gustav d'un ton outré.

-Tu n'auras rien venant de moi. Tu m'as bandé les yeux, dit Drago.

-Qui a dit que je voulais un câlin de _ta_ part ?

Les trois femmes se mirent à rire.

-Merci pour tout Gustav, dit Hermione en l'embrassant à son tour.

-Ne me donne pas tout le crédit. C'est Drago qui ma embauché et donné ton adresse.

-Je le remercierai plus tard, il est moins important.

-Hé !

Gustav éclata de rire.

-Sois prudente ce soir, mon cœur. Si jamais tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à me contacter, dit-il en fourrant un objet dans la paume d'Hermione.

Ça ressemblait à une espèce de balise.

-D'accord.

Drago aida Hermione à grimper sans la voiture qui les emmenait. Tous deux agitèrent une dernière fois la main en direction de leur trois amis avant qu'ils ne disparaissent en transplanant.

Une fois qu'il furent partis et que la carriole commença à avancer, Hermione frappa l'épaule de Drago avec toute la force qu'elle put rassembler.

-Ouille ! C'était pour quoi, ça ?

-Pour être un Malefoy et pour toujours faire les choses comme tu les entends, dit Hermione en faisant référence au "désistement" de Blaise.

-Ah oui, ça. Je suis un Serpentard, ne l'oublie pas. Et maintenant, parlons plutôt de ce que tu ne voulais pas que je voie.

Il sourit malicieusement et esquiva juste à temps Hermione qui s'apprêtait à lui cogner l'épaule de nouveau.

* * *

Quand Harry sortit de son véhicule, la foule était en délire. Tout comme les photographes et les journalistes.

Le jeune homme aida Ginny à descendre de la voiture et les flash crépitèrent tandis que tous essayaient d'obtenir un cliché du couple. Ginny releva la traîne chatoyante de sa robe tandis qu'elle avançait.

Le fiacre derrière eux était celui de Blaise et Luna. Blaise était à couper le souffle dans son costume bleu foncé qui changeait du traditionnel smoking noir. Luna le suivait, vêtue d'une tenue jaune brodée de perles qui lui allait à merveille. Jolie et élégante, sa robe mettait en valeur ses cheveux blonds qui paraissaient encore plus jaunes et brillants, si c'était possible.

De nombreux autres leaders de guerre et héros arrivèrent. Certains étaient d'anciens étudiants de Poudlard, d'autres étaient des Aurors et certains juste d'anciens combattants.

Bill et Fleur venaient ensemble, Charlie était accompagné d'une jeune femme dont personne ne savait rien. Percy amenait sa petite amie, de même que Georges.

Neville arriva avec Dean Thomas, chacun au bras d'une des jumelles Patil.

Un autre fiacre arriva juste après eux. La presse attendait avec impatience de voir l'identité des nouveaux venus.

Un pied chaussé d'un escarpin blanc avec des lanières incrustées de diamants fut ce qui sortit en premier de la voiture.

Puis une longue jambe et l'ondoiement d'une robe gris-bleu.

C'était Sadie Rayne.

Avec l'aide d'un laquais, elle descendit de son véhicule pour que tous puissent l'admirer.

Sa robe, au décolleté plongeant était très ajustée au niveau de la taille afin que chacun puisse voir son ventre plat et tonique de mannequin. Les bretelles, nouées à la base de sa nuque, retombaient dans son dos nu.

Si elle avait été quelqu'un d'autre, la tenue n'aurait pas été si époustouflante. Chez Sadie, cela soulignait sa beauté. La couleur grise et bleue tranchait avec ses cheveux et avec son maquillage exécuté de main de maître on ne voyait plus que ses yeux.

Ron Weasley sortit à son tour. Il portait un costume noir et blanc classique mais coûteux. Ses cheveux roux étaient lisses et coiffés avec style. Il se posta à côté de Sadie et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

La presse prit de nombreuses photos alors que tous deux descendaient l'allée. À mi-chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau quand un journaliste cria leurs noms.

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur eux alors qu'il répondaient poliment à ses questions.

Puis, une voiture blanche apparu au bout de l'année centrale. Deux chevaux arabes d'un blanc pur également y étaient attelés.

Ce fut Drago Malefoy qui en sortit.

En le voyant littéralement soulever une jolie brunette pour l'aider à descendre, la presse devint folle. Des appareils photo et des caméras jaillirent de tous les côtés car tout le monde savait qui la brune était supposée être.

Hermione Granger.

* * *

Drago ricanait en portant une Hermione hilare hors du fiacre.

Hermione avait posé les mains sur ses épaules pour être plus stable.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu leur aies dit ça, s'esclaffait-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Qu'est ce que j'étais supposé dire ? Ils allaient m'arnaquer. Enfin, si tu n'avais pas été là, toi et ton incroyable aptitude à lire le latin.

Il lui sourit et Hermione laissa échapper un autre rire.

* * *

Tous deux semblaient être dans leur propre mondre.

Drago avait son bras autour de sa taille et se pencha pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle le regarda et rougit. Ce fut au tour de Drago de s'esclaffer.

La presse n'en devint que plus frénétique et hurla. tous voulaient savoir ce que Drago Malefoy avait dit pour faire rougir Hermione Granger.

-Oh mon dieu, fit Hermione, embarrassée.

Occupée à discuter avec Drago, elle n'avait pas réalisé où ils se trouvaient. Son anecdote l'avait suffisamment intéressée pour qu'elle oublie le reste du monde, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui rappellent leur présence.

-C'est bon, Hermione, la rassura Drago en passant ses deux bras autour de sa taille fine. Elle disparut presque derrière sa haute taille malgré les talons hauts dont elle était pourvue.

La jeune femme était magnifique mais dans un tout autre genre que celui de Sadie. Alors que cette dernière était sexy et paraissait intouchable, Hermione, dans sa robe bustier rose pâle était la définition même de l'élégance. Elle était une innocente princesse se rendant à son premier bal avec le prince charmant.

La seule chose qui lui manquait pour parfaire ce rôle était la couronne mais les cristaux qui constellaient ses cheveux faisaient un bon substitut.

Oui, réalisa soudain Sadie, Hermione Granger allait être une concurrente redoutable. Mais elle n'avait jamais connu de défaite auparavant et elle n'avait certainement pas l'intention de perdre Drago.

* * *

*musique tragique qui accentue le suspense de la dernière phrase*

La vengeance de Sadie promet n'est-ce pas ?

Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? L'ouverture du grand baaaaaaal...

la description des robes m'a pris un temps fou. Enfin de comprendre la description plutôt.

La plupart du temps, en anglais je capte vite fait qu'il s'agit d'une robe et je ne m'attarde pas sur les détails (froufrous, rubans, dos-nu, tissu brillant ou pas, je m'en fiche quoi). Mais là, j'ai dû aller checker sur Google pour voir ce que l'auteure entendait par "a sheer midriff" ou d'autres trucs du même genre.

J'espère que vous visualiserez mieux de votre côté ^^

Bon, et avec ma journée de folie j'ai à peine eu le temps de me relire alors n'hésitez pas à me signaler s'il reste des coquilles.

.

Pour info : Je posterai la suite mercredi ou samedi prochain :) Ça dépendra de ma motivation, haha !

.

* * *

**Ah et au fait, petite pub** : Il faut absolument que vous alliez lire **Cauchemar** traduite par **Bleak Dawn.** L'histoire a été écrite par**Provocative Envy **(en VO vous trouverez le fic sous le nom de **Nightmare.**)

Franchement, moi qui d'habitude n'adhère pas au pairing Hermione/Tom Jedusor, j'ai été conquise.

Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que la tension entre Hermione et Jedusor est incroyable même si pour le moment ils ne s'apprécient guère (c'est le cas de le dire mais je ne voudrais pas vous spoiler sur le reste.)

En plus, la traduction est géniale et colle vraiment à l'originale. Bleak mérite une avalanche de reviews ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Aïe aïe aïe... Je suis désolée pour le retard.

J'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre samedi mais j'ai pas pu. Du coup, il n'arrive que maintenant, U_U"

Frappez-moi.

.

Non, je plaisante, lisez plutôt le chapitre. Consacré à Hermione et Drago au bal.

Enjoy ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Hermione et Drago, assaillis par les paparazzis, ne répondirent à aucune question, se contentant de leur sourire poliment en passant devant eux.

-Mes joues me font mal à force de sourire, murmura Hermione dans un souffle alors qu'ils dépassaient le dernier photographe.

-Ne m'en parle pas, je dois faire ça pratiquement tous les jours.

-Ça c'est parce que tu aimes t'exhiber.

Drago lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

-Parfois, tu me connais tellement bien que ça fait peur.

Hermione roula des yeux.

-Drago, tout le monde sait que tu es un grand frimeur mais c'est juste que personne ne veut te le dire en face.

-C'est vrai.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Mais j'aime penser que j'ai une place spéciale dans ton cœur, la taquina-t-il, et que cette obsession te conduit à savoir toutes ces choses sur moi. Après tout, je suis tellement beau.

Hermione lui frappa le bras.

-Je ne suis pas obsédée par toi, idiot. Mais tu as effectivement une place spéciale dans mon cœur.

Les sourcils de Drago se haussèrent alors qu'il s'exclamait "Vraiment ?" d'un ton surpris.

-Yep, dans mon cœur, tu resteras toujours cette incroyable fouine bondissante, déclara Hermione dramatiquement en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

-Ha ha, Granger, fit Drago d'un ton sec. Quand est-ce que tu vas oublier ça ?

-Jamais, je m'en souviendrai aussi longtemps que je vivrai.

Elle lui sourit suavement.

-Vous avez l'air de vous entendre, tous les deux, dit Blaise qui s'avançait vers eux.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et dès qu'il fut plus près, elle lui assena un coup sur le bras.

-Aaaaaaaïe ! Ça fait mal, femme ! s'exclama Blaise en serrait son membre maltraité. J'aurai sûrement un bleu, demain.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue que ce serait lui mon cavalier ? demanda-t-elle en pointant Drago du doigt.

-Désolé, Luna n'en avait pas et je ne pouvais pas la laisser y aller seule. Drago s'est proposé pour t'accompagner donc j'ai pensé : "Bordel, c'est juste parfait". Je lui ai dit de se comporter le mieux possible. Il l'a fait, non ?

-Eh oh, _il_ est juste devant vous, marmonna le blond.

Blaise et Hermione l'ignorèrent.

-Il a été correct, je pense, répondit cette dernière en haussant les épaules.

-_Correct_ ? "Correct" c'est tout ce que tu trouves à…

Drago fut toutefois coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase par l'arrivée de Mr et Mrs Potter dans la salle.

-Hermione ! s'écria Ginny en se précipitant vers eux. Oh mon dieu, tu es magnifique !

Elle écarta Blaise et Drago pour serrer son amie dans ses bras.

-Salut Ginny, tu es superbe, toi aussi, dit Hermione en répondant à l'étreinte. La couleur de ta robe fait vraiment bien ressortir tes cheveux.

Maintenant qu'elles s'étaient relâchées, la brunette pouvait examiner la tenue de son amie.

-Je sais bien, rit Ginny.

-Bonjour Hermione.

-Harry !

Hermione courut à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu es à couper le souffle, Hermione, dit-il.

Elle rougit.

-Tu es très élégant aussi, Harry.

-Il l'est, hein ? Maintenant, dis moi d'où tu sors la merveilleuse robe que tu portes, demanda Ginny.

-En fait…

Hermione se tut et se tourna vers Drago. Son amie suivit son regard.

-Malefoy t'a offert cette robe ? s'étonna-t-elle.

La brunette hocha la tête.

-J'ai bon goût, je sais, plaisanta Drago en passant un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione avant de la regarder de haut en bas.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et tu te demandes pourquoi je te soupçonne d'être gay.

-Mais j'apprécie trop le corps féminin pour l'être, la provoqua-t-il. Tu crois qu'on les as convaincus ? lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille.

Ginny et Harry échangèrent un regard en voyant Hermione et Drago se parler tout bas. On aurait dit qu'ils se murmuraient des mots doux.

-Vous êtes ravissante, Mrs Potter, dit finalement Drago en relevant les yeux.

Ginny émit un son surpris.

-Pas de "Weaslette" ? demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants d'espoir.

-Seulement si tu me prends par surprise ou que tu m'agaces.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude.

-Malefoy !

-Non, c'est bon Hermione. Je t'appellerai Malefoy mais si tu m'agaces, moi, ça sera "la fouine", ricana Ginny.

-Ça me va, dit Drago en souriant lui aussi.

-Oh par Merlin.

Harry et Hermione avaient prononcé cette phrase en même temps.

-Je pense que si ma femme peut se montrer polie avec toi, je devrai l'être également, se résigna Harry en tendant la main.

-Seulement si ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi, Potter, rétorqua sèchement Drago en la lui serrant.

-Sois gentil, dit Hermione en le frappant une nouvelle fois.

-Pfft… Personne ne t'a jamais dit que la violence se résolvait jamais rien, femme ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait également été l'un des rares à lui faire une remarque de ce genre et elle avait tenté de l'assommer avec un de ses énormes dictionnaires.

-Oh, tu as trouvé tout le monde, Blaise, dit Luna en lui tendant un verre.

-Merci Luna, dit Blaise.

-Tu l'as laissée aller te chercher à boire ? Quel gentleman, railla Drago.

Il lui assena un coup de coude.

-Oh non, je voulais juste aller voir les phydrenpites (1) près du buffet, expliqua Luna.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Drago se regardèrent.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que c'est, marmonna Drago dans sa barbe et Hermione hocha la tête silencieusement, d'accord avec lui.

-Oh et j'ai trouvé vos places, Harry, Ginny, vous pouvez vous assoir avec nous. Apparemment la femme du couple qui était supposé être à notre table va accoucher ce soir. J'espère qu'ils ont pensé à se protéger contre les yeurliries (2). Vous savez, ils aiment…

-Euh... Luna, s'il te plaît, montre nous le chemin, la coupa Blaise en lui tendant son bras.

-Oh, bien sûr, répondit-elle en le prenant.

-Mais, commença Harry, Hermione, je crois qu'on nous a déjà assigné des places.

-Elle ne s'approchera pas de la chaise de Weasley, intervint Drago. Pas avant que je ne m'asseye pour assister au spectacle avec des… comment les moldus appellent ça déjà ? Des poplings ?

-Du pop corn, répondirent Harry et Hermione.

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Oh oui ! J'adore voir la rage d'Hermione en action. Tant qu'elle n'est pas dirigée contre moi bien sûr. Tu crois que tu pourrais le transformer en cognard ? Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué au Quidditch.

-Moi non plus ! s'enthousiasma Ginny en levant la main.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru un jour m'assoir à la table des Potter lors d'un bal, murmura Drago à Hermione.

-Je crois que tu n'es pas le seul. Harry n'en reviens pas non plus.

Le couple leva les yeux pour voir le survivant à l'autre bout de la table. Il avait l'air un tout petit peu dépassé.

-Et pas toi ?

-Drago, tu n'es pas aussi mauvais et grossier que tout le monde le croit.

-Bon, maintenant que nous avons nos places, commença Blaise, allons nous mêler aux autres et danser ! Et vous deux, arrêtez vos messes basses. Ça me rappelle notre dernière année à Poudlard. Que je détestais.

-Tout ça parce que toutes les filles de Serpentard te poursuivaient de leurs assiduités à la demande de leurs mères. Elles avaient compris que tu étais le seul mâle de leur maison à avoir la richesse, la puissance et une assez bonne réputation, enfin pour un Serpentard, se moqua Drago.

-Mais toi et Nott aussi ! grogna Blaise.

-Oui mais nous étions impitoyables avec toutes les filles, sauf Daphné et c'était seulement parce qu'elle était fiancée à Pucey.

-Tu n'étais pas méchant avec Hermione. En fait… mphm mph…

Drago avait couvert la bouche de son ami avec sa serviette. Blaise se dégagea.

-Je voulais juste dire qu'en fait, toi et Hermione, vous étiez un peu devenu le…le _golden coupl_e. Même si vous n'étiez pas en couple. Vous n'en étiez pas un, hein ?

-Bien sûr que non, grogna Drago.

-Non, répondit Hermione en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent.

-Au moins, nous sommes d'accord sur quelque chose, dit Hermione en prenant une gorgée de son champagne.

-Donc la tension sexuelle entre vous a finalement explosé et maintenant vous êtes ensemble ? demanda Luna.

Hermione faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson, tout comme Drago.

Blaise et Ginny éclatèrent de rire sans pouvoir se calmer.

Harry se contenta de fixer Luna d'un air pensif. Il savait d'expérience que, malgré les manières fantaisistes de la jeune fille, elle émettait des hypothèses sur les gens qui s'avéraient terriblement justes.

-Hermione, tu viens danser ? s'enquit Harry. Si ça ne dérange pas Malefoy.

Sa meilleure amie cligna des yeux mais sourit. Elle et Malefoy se regardèrent.

Drago haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'écoutais de toute façon.

-Tu apprends vite, le félicita Hermione.

Elle eut un petit rire et lui effleura la joue. Drago fronça les sourcils et la tablée se mit à rire aussi, même Harry.

-Bien sûr, répondit Hermione en souriant à son meilleur ami. Je ne pourrai jamais te dire non, Harry.

-Tu me dis non tout le temps, grogna Drago.

-Avec de bonnes raisons, répondit Hermione en roulant des yeux.

* * *

Ron était assis à la table qui lui avait été attribuée, celle où Hermione, Harry et lui étaient supposés s'installer avec leurs partenaires respectifs.

Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait s'assoir lui aussi avec cette imbécile de fouine mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fulminer en voyant ses amis à la table des traîtres. Celle de ces maudits serpentards.

Malefoy et Zabini.

Il serra les poings en voyant la fouine faire un baisemain à Hermione avant de la laisser partir avec Harry.

-Ron Weasley, dit Sadie de sa voix mélodieuse mais où perçait une certaine irritation. S'il te plaît, cesse de les fixer. Tu es en train de faire une scène.

Elle lui sourit puis se pencha pour lui donner un baiser sensuel avec ses célèbres lèvres pulpeuses.

Ron contempla sa cavalière. Elle était belle, personne ne pouvait le nier. Ses longs cheveux raides avaient la couleur de la nuit et ses yeux brillants rappelaient l'océan. Tous ceux qui passaient à côté d'elle l'admiraient, c'était inévitable. La regarder le calma légèrement.

Ça lui rappelait que tous les hommes l'enviaient. Elle était probablement la plus belle femme de la soirée et sa robe révélait son corps délicieux.

Sans parler du fait qu'elle était la seule à avoir jamais trompé Drago Malefoy. Et avec lui, par dessus le marché !

Sadie, quant à elle, était préoccupée par les trois couples sur la piste de danse et plus particulièrement par une certaine brunette.

Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur son ex. Il était en train de danser, merveilleusement bien d'ailleurs, et bavardait en même temps avec sa cavalière. Mais ses yeux étaient rivés à Hermione Granger.

Sadie soupira en regardant son Mimosa (3). Un sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'une idée lui venait.

* * *

Drago regarda Ginny et ouvrit la bouche. Elle arqua un sourcil dans sa direction.

Le jeune homme referma la bouche.

-Je ne suis pas un putain de Gryffondor. Ni aussi courageux qu'eux, marmonna-t-il.

Ginny réprima un rire et le dissimula derrière un sourire narquois. Il se tourna vers Luna.

-Luna, me ferais-tu l'honneur ? s'enquit-il, tendant la main à la blonde.

-Bien sûr Drago, répondit-elle en la prenant. Est-ce que tu as remarqué combien les couleurs de nos cheveux se ressemblent ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il l'escortait sur la piste de danse.

-Peut-être que nous avons un lien de parenté, dit Drago d'un ton ennuyé.

Mais ils avaient probablement un ancêtre commun ou quelque chose de ce genre. Après tout, Luna était une sang pure et Merlin savait combien les vieilles familles s'étaient adonnés à la consanguinité afin de garder leurs lignées "immaculées".

* * *

-Tu veux qu'on rejoigne nos partenaires ? demanda Blaise à Ginny.

-Oh que oui !

* * *

-Bien que ça m'horrifie, Mione, tu as l'air vraiment heureuse avec lui. Je ne t'avais jamais vue aussi contente depuis des semaines, en fait, soupira Harry.

Hermione lui sourit doucement.

-Je le suis Harry. Il me fait rire et je m'amuse, c'était quelque chose que je pensais presque avoir oublié. Je me sens jolie avec lui, enfin, quand il ne se moque pas de mes vêtements, et particulièrement de mes pyjamas, quand il décide de me faire des visites surprise, dit Hermione en fronçant le nez.

-Il a vu celui avec les pingouins ? ricana Harry.

-Non, il se serait sûrement enfui en hurlant, soupira Hermione. Attends... mais ce serait génial !

Son visage s'illumina et le jeune homme se mit à rire.

-Bref, c'est bizarre Harry. Je me sens tout à fait à l'aise quand il est là. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point il m'avait manqué avant qu'on recommence à se voir. Il n'est pas aussi méchant que les gens ne le croient.

-Je te fais confiance, Mione. Mais ça va prendre du temps pour que… Je tolèrerai sa présence pour toi. Mais je n'hésiterai pas à lui lancer un sort s'il fait quelque chose de mal.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Si c'est le cas, je t'aiderai.

-Mais tu sais, je me souviens des lettres que Ginny m'écrivait pendant la septième année. Elle me racontait que toi et Malefoy étiez devenus proches.

-Elle t'a dit ça ?

-Oui, en fait, je me souviens d'une anecdote à propos de toi et Malefoy coincés dans un placard à balai (4) pendant des heures.

Hermione eut un rire joyeux.

-Oh mon dieu, j'avais complètement oublié cet incident. Mais crois moi, Drago et moi n'avions pas prévu de nous retrouver là dedans. Peeves nous a piégés.

* * *

_-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce livre, Granger ? demanda Drago en plissant le nez de dégoût à la vue de la couverture._

_-Lucky Break, répondit simplement Hermione sans même lever les yeux vers lui._

_-Pourquoi diable est-ce que la fille est collée à un mec qui ne porte qu'un pantalon ?_

_Drago avait l'air écœuré._

_-Parce qu'il est beau et que toutes les femmes sont à même d'apprécier un corps pareil, même si ce n'est qu'un héros de nouvelle, dit Hermione d'un ton rêveur._

_-Tu plaisantes ! Je ne pensais pas que vous, les filles, étiez si superficielles, Granger. Surtout toi. Je pensais que j'étais le seul à l'être._

_-Non, les femmes aussi aiment les beaux spécimens mâles. On ne l'exprime tout simplement pas de la même façon que les hommes._

_-Touché._

_Hermione leva les yeux au ciel._

_-Vous deux ! Je viens de faire une farce à un deuxième année, caqueta Peeves en flottant devant eux. Je l'ai collé à un pilier._

_Il ricana._

_-Quoi ? s'écria Hermione. Qui ?_

_-Pourquoi devrait-on te croire ? demanda Drago en jetant un regard sceptique au fantôme._

_Hermione se calma. Il avait raison, on ne savait jamais si Peeves plaisantait ou pas._

_-Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai mis là bas, expliqua le fantôme en les regardant comme s'ils étaient idiots._

_Il roula des yeux._

_La mâchoire d'Hermione se décrocha._

_-Oh toi ! Espèce d'idiot de poltergeist ! Où est-il ?_

_-Cinquième étage, troisième couloir, le pilier le plus proche du placard à balais._

_Hermione lança un dernier regard noir à Peeves avant de partir en courant._

_-Mon dieu, stupide morale Gryffondor, marmonna Drago avant de la poursuivre._

_Tous deux manquèrent le ricanement de Peeves qui les regardait s'éloigner._

_Hermione arriva à l'endroit que le fantôme avait indiqué mais elle ne vit aucun étudiant. Elle signala tout de même sa présence au cas où._

_-Par ici ! répondit en retour une voix de garçon. _

_Elle venait de l'arrière de la colonne._

_Hermione serra les dents. Peeves l'avait collé derrière, là où personne ne pouvait le voir._

_Elle marchait jusqu'au le pilier, à quelques centimètres à peine du placard à balais, quand Drago arriva en courant à sa droite._

_Il ne put s'arrêter aussi soudainement et l'entraîna dans le placard dont la porte se referma sur eux dans un claquement._

_-Umph… gémit Hermione. Drago Malefoy ! cria-t-elle en entendant le bruit de la porte qui se refermait._

_Drago leva les yeux et se retourna pour sortir. C'était verrouillé._

_-Merde, jura-t-il. Maintenant, voilà où on en est à cause de tes fichues tendances de Gryffondor._

_-Moi ? Hé ! C'est toi qui as claqué la porte._

_-Et nous sommes ici parce que tu es trop confiante. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu aies cru Peeves. _

_-Et moi que tu sois aussi méfiant. Et s'il y avait vraiment eu un étudiant ?_

_-Eh bien ça aurait été tant pis pour lui. Mais il n'y en avait pas._

_-Je sais, ça. Maintenant, éloigne-toi de moi espèce de balourd blond. Tu m'écrases._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Tu n'as pas de problèmes d'audition, Malefoy._

_-Mais ça me fait toujours mal quand tu m'appelles comme ça, répliqua-t-il en faisant semblait d'essuyer une larme._

_-Arrête, tu ne trompes personne._

_Drago se décolla tout de même d'Hermione. Baguettes à la main, ils se tournèrent face à la porte._

_Hermione tenta un charme de déverrouillage. Rien ne se passa._

_Drago lança un maléfice qui était censé faire sortir la porte de ses gonds. Il y eut une étincelle puis plus rien._

_-Oh Merlin, Peeves nous a enfermés dans le seul placard à balai magique du château, s'écria Hermione._

_-Quoi ?_

_Drago la regarda._

_-Tu n'as pas lu L'Histoire de Poudlard ?_

_-Juste la partie sur les Serpentard._

_Hermione leva les yeux au ciel._

_-Bon, d'après le livre, il n'y a qu'un seul placard magique. Il paraît qu'un étudiant a voulu rester coincé ici avec une fille. Il a donc jeté un sort à pour qu'ils y restent enfermés tous les deux et le placard est resté ensorcelé._

_-C'est plutôt ingénieux. Laisse moi deviner, c'était un Serpentard._

_-Malheureusement, marmotta Hermione._

_Drago eut un sourire narquois et elle le frappa._

_-Pourquoi est ce que tu souris comme ça, maintenant nous sommes coincés ici et on ne peut même pas utiliser la magie pour sortir._

_Le visage de Drago s'assombrit._

_-Ah ouais. Tu étais obligée de me frapper ?_

_-Oui, vraiment. Je me sens beaucoup mieux._

_Drago se tourna vers la porte. Il se mit à tambouriner dessus avec ses poings._

_-Aidez-moi à sortir d'ici. Je suis enfermé avec une mégère !_

_-Comment tu m'as appelée ? cria Hermione._

_-Vite ! Elle sort ses cornes !_

_-Drago Abraxas Malefoy !_

_Finalement, ils passèrent deux heures à se chamailler, coincés dans le placard. Ils remarquèrent à peine que le professeur Chourave était venue les délivrer après avoir entendu des cris sortir du placard._

_Aucun des deux ne voulurent l'admettre mais ils s'étaient vraiment, vraiment amusés._

* * *

Alors ?

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

J'ai beaucoup aimé la rencontre Potter/Malefoy, personnellement ^^

La suite arrive vendredi ou samedi (cette fois, c'est promis, je ne serai pas en retard).

.

Au fait, je voulais vous dire un GRAND MERCI ! Même si je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tous les commentaires et aux MP que vous m'avez envoyés mais sachez que...

**Tout simplement irrésistible a dépassé le cap des 120 reviews (oui parfaitement, 120 est un cap) !**

C'est la première fois qu'une de mes traductions atteint un nombre de reviews aussi élevé. Je suis trop contente et super fière.

Pour vous remercier de vos compliments, de votre soutien et pour célébrer ce chiffre record, je vous ai fait **cadeau **(ne suis-je pas trop adorable?) d'un magnifique OS : **"Le grand amour du Choixpeau" de Hahaharrypulp.**

Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, allez-y.

C'est une histoire magnifique sur les sentiments d'un Choixpeau. Avec Hermione en vedette, of course.

Vous n'allez pas le regretter.

Ou peut-être que si en fait.

Haha, c'est la première fois que je traduis un OS de ce genre (comprendre, avec des lemons). Il est... très particulier on va dire.

J'attends votre verdict avec impatience.

A très vite !

* * *

**Ah et quelques précisions :**

(1) et (2): Si quelqu'un sait ce que c'est... faites moi signe. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé d'équivalence en français alors dans le doute je vous ai laissé la VO.

(3): A part une fleur, un mimosa est aussi une boisson composée de champagne et de jus d'orange.

(4): Ça ne fait absolument pas référence à "Le Serpent, la Sorcière et le Placard à balais" mais la coïncidence est amusante ^^ Les placards à balais sont récurrents dans les Dramiones anglophones.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello tout le monde !

J'espère que vous avez tous survécu à la fin du monde :)

Pour ma part, ça va plutôt bien. Le début des vacances me met dans un état si vous saviez... Ça fait vraiment du bien de pouvoir se reposer un peu après avoir travaillé comme une dingo.

J'ai lu toutes vos reviews, vous êtes adorables :) Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde (une fois n'est pas coutume) sauf aux "sans compte" alors je le fais ici.

Un grand merci à **Harry, Guest, mama, Marie, Maudinette **et** tagada. **Vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir. (Oh, et pour **Marie**: En fait, Poltergeist est un mot dérivé de l'allemand et s'emploie aussi bien en français ^^)**  
**

Comme promis, voilà le chapitre du samedi !

Bonne lecture !**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

-On danse, dit Sadie en regardant Ron, l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

Ce dernier ne détachait pas ses yeux de Harry et Hermione qui évoluaient sur la piste. Il marmonna un "non", préférant rester les regarder.

-Allez, Ron. S'il te plaît. Pour moi ? insista Sadie en se penchant vers lui, effleurant son bras de sa poitrine.

* * *

Harry la regarda puis se mit à rire.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse.

-Je suis complètement sérieuse.

-_Mégère_, hein ? Hum… en fait, c'est une assez bonne description.

-Harry ! s'indigna Hermione.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire innocent.

-Je plaisante.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger...

Hermione et Harry levèrent les yeux vers celui qui les avait interrompus.

-Bonsoir Ken, sourit Hermione.

-Hamilton, le salua Harry avec un hochement de tête.

-Ma ravissante collègue m'accorderait-elle la prochaine danse ? s'enquit-il avec un air taquin.

Harry le dévisagea puis se tourna vers Hermione. Il marmonna quelque chose et la jeune femme se mit à rire.

-Bien sûr, Ken.

Harry tendit au jeune homme la main d'Hermione en assurant qu'il devait une danse à sa femme et qu'il serait ravi d'échapper à l'attention générale.

Pile au moment où Hermione toucha le bras de son collègue, une nouvelle musique démarra. C'était un air très entraînant

-Oh mon dieu, dit Hermione.

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains en reconnaissant la chanson.

-Bon, au moins on sait que ce n'est pas un sang pur qui s'occupe de la musique, dit Ken en secouant la tête.

-C'est certain, sourit Hermione.

* * *

-C'est qui, ce type ? s'exclamèrent deux hommes en même temps.

Mais aucun des deux n'entendit l'autre, ils étaient situés à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, de chaque côté de la piste de danse.

* * *

-Tu es radieuse Hermione. Tous les hommes envient Malefoy, ce soir.

Hermione rougit.

-Tu exagères.

-Pas du tout.

Il fit un pas en avant et elle suivit le mouvement.

-Je ne veux pas être indiscrète mais je croyais que tu détestais danser ?

-Oui, c'est vrai mais je voulais juste partager un moment avec la plus belle femme de la salle.

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

-Uhm, Hum…

-Bon, d'accord, j'ai peut-être une autre motivation.

-Qui est ?

-Eh bien, tu te souviens de Rosie des communication ?

-Oh par Merlin, oui. Elle est obsédée par toi. C'est carrément effrayant à vrai dire.

-Oui, voilà. Juste avant que je ne te voies, elle s'apprêtait à ce jeter sur moi.

-Comment ça ?

-Disons que j'aurais eu besoin d'une bouteille entière de Listerine pour me désinfecter après. Je l'ai vue se diriger vers moi. Je voulais m'enfuir mais c'était trop tard. Une danse avec toi me semblait le meilleur moyen de lui échapper.

Hermione s'esclaffait toujours et Ken s'inclina légèrement vers elle.

-Hem, hum.

Le couple s'arrêta de danser pour voir qui toussotait.

Drago se tenait devant eux, sourcils froncés, et il n'avait pas vraiment l'air content.

-Oh, salut Drago, dit Hermione.

-Je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin, dit Ken. Je m'appelle Ken Hamilton.

Le jeune homme tendit sa main en direction de Drago.

Ce dernier l'ignora et fixa l'endroit où l'autre main de Ken était posée. Sur la taille d'Hermione.

Ken rougit et la retira.

-Désolé.

-C'est…

Hermione plissa les yeux dans sa direction.

-… bon.

Drago lui serra enfin la main.

-Euh… on se revoit bientôt de toute façon. Merci encore, dit Ken à sa collègue avec un sourire.

Dès qu'il fut parti, Drago attrapa Hermione et l'attira vers lui.

-C'était quoi ça ? siffla Hermione.

-Vous aviez l'air de bien trop vous entendre, tous les deux.

-Et alors ?

Drago se pencha tout près d'elle. Leurs lèvres n'étaient séparées que d'un centimètre.

-Même si on fait semblant, le seul homme auquel je veux que tu penses, auquel je veux que tu souries de cette façon, c'est moi. Et je suis le seul homme à être autorisé à… flirter avec toi.

Son souffle caressait sa bouche.

Hermione cligna des yeux, presque sous le charme de sa voix enjôleuse.

-Oh mon dieu. Tu es jaloux !

Drago fronça les sourcils

-Pas du tout.

-Oh que si tu l'es.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

-Je ne le suis pas. Comment je pourrais être jaloux d'un maigrichon comme lui ?

-Parce que Ken est beau et qu'il a des manières impeccables.

Le blond lui jeta un regard noir.

-Tais-toi et danse, Granger.

Hermione ferma la bouche mais continua de sourire narquoisement. Secrètement, elle était heureuse du genre de réaction que son collègue avait suscité chez Drago.

Son genre de possessivité était très différent de celui de Ron.

Ron s'emportait. Drago restait calme, froid, et… tellement sexy quand il parlait de cette façon.

Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru mais l'entendre dire tout ça la faisait se sentir comme la plus belle femme de la pièce alors qu'avec Ron, elle passait pour une salope.

Hermione rougit, consciente des regards de toute la salle sur eux.

-Drago, tout le monde nous fixe.

-Mets tes bras autour de mon cou, lui murmura-t-il doucement à l'oreille.

Hermione s'exécuta alors qu'il continuait à parler, d'un ton presque hésitant, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment où ils allaient.

-Offrons-leur un spectacle qui va vraiment les faire jaser.

Puis, il plaqua ses lèvres contre son cou pendant que ses mains enlaçaient sa taille.

-Drago ! protesta doucement Hermione.

-Allez, Hermione. Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous deux. Ferme les yeux et fais abstraction des autres. Pense à la Salle sur Demande. Il n'y a que nous deux. Toi, dans ta robe violette et moi dans mon uniforme de Serpentard, avec ses idiotes de chaussures moldues que tu m'avais offertes en guise de cadeau de Noël.

Hermione eut un petit rire.

-Des Converses, Drago. C'étaient des Converses.

Drago appuya son front contre le sien. Sa paume posé sur sa taille fine, il la guida sur la piste de danse et ils évoluaient tout autour, sans faire attention aux autres.

Ils étaient retournés dans le passé et revivaient un moment où le monde entier les avait quittés et où ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux.

* * *

_-Granger ?_

_Depuis le banc, où elle était assise, Hermione leva les yeux et sourit en voyant Drago._

_-Hey, Malefoy._

_-Pourquoi es-tu habillée comme ça? Ce n'est pas si moche que ça, d'ailleurs._

_-De ta part, je vrais prendre ça comme un compliment._

_-Alors ? Pourquoi une robe et des talons ?_

_-Oh, ça ? fit-elle en tirant sur le vêtement.  
_

_Cette fois, elle affichait un sourire un peu triste._

_-Ron a dit qu'il essaierait de passer aujourd'hui. Mais… Comme tu vois, ce n'est pas le cas._

_Les yeux de Drago se plissèrent._

_-Donc Weasley t'a posé un lapin, dit-il d'un ton dégoûté._

_-Il est juste occupé. Ron veut vraiment être le meilleur en Quidditch. Il adore ce sport._

_-Assez pour te laisser tomber pour ça, dit Drago sans réfléchir._

_Il le regretta immédiatement en voyant le visage défait d'Hermione._

_-Oui, peut-être, répondit-elle doucement. Ce fut à peine plus qu'un murmure._

_Drago grimaça en voyant que la jeune fille rayonnante et chaleureuse pour qui il était venu était littéralement en train de se décomposer devant lui._

_-Regarde mes pieds._

_-Quoi ? _

_Hermione le regarda comme si elle se demandait si son cerveau était endommagé._

_-Pourquoi voudrais-je regarder tes horribles et puants… Oh mon dieu ! Tu les as mises ! s'exclama-t-elle surprise et ravie._

_-Ouais, ce n'est pas si mal, en fin de compte. Même si je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi les moldus en sont fous. Elles ont l'air si bon marché. Elles ne sont même pas faites en vrai cuir italien._

_-Crétin gâté, dit-elle._

_-Lèche-bottes, rétorqua-t-il._

_-Albinos blond._

_-Leader de la ligue des intellos._

_-Capitaine de l'armée des limaces._

_-Je pense que ça irait mieux à Weasley._

_Comme il l'avait prévu, Hermione éclata de rire._

_-Bon, que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Drago en la rejoignant sur son banc._

_-Je crois que je ferais aussi bien d'aller m'avancer dans mes devoirs._

_Hermione s'appuya légèrement sur son épaule._

_-Par Merlin, tu es en train de te transformer en McGonagall._

_Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui donne un coup mais rien ne vint._

_-Bon, tu me fais peur. C'était presque une invitation pour que tu me frappes et tu n'as même pas réagi._

_Hermione soupira._

_-Je suppose que je n'ai juste pas envie, aujourd'hui, dit-elle en fermant les yeux et en se laissant aller contre lui._

_Drago stoppa ses mouvements et cessa de remuer pour ne pas la déranger._

_Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant quinze minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de seconde année sorte du château._

_-Eh bien, ce fut paisible pendant un court instant, dit Hermione._

_-Je hais les seconde année._

_Il fusilla du regard ceux qui passaient devant eux en chuchotant furieusement._

_-Oh, arrête Malefoy. De toute façon, je crois que je vais aller à la bibliothèque, maintenant. A plus tard._

_-Tu vas garder cette robe ?_

_Hermione baissa les yeux pour s'examiner._

_-Je crois, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller me changer. Pourquoi ?_

_Drago la dévisagea et elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur._

_-On va faire en sorte que cette robe serve alors._

_-Quoi ?_

_Drago l'entraîna par la main. Il marchait vite._

_-Qu'est ce que tu es lente._

_-Hey ! Tes foulées sont plus grandes que les miennes, répliqua Hermione qui trottinait pour se maintenir à son rythme. Même s'il ne la laissait pas vraiment traîner en arrière._

_Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant la Salle sur demande._

_-Paris, Venise ou New York ? demanda-t-il._

_-Euh… Venise ? suggéra Hermione sans comprendre._

_Drago ouvrit la porte et ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. L'adolescente poussa une exclamation stupéfaite._

_Elle fit quelques tours sur elle-même pour bien regarder partout._

_Ils étaient debout sur un pont et de l'eau s'écoulait juste en dessous. De l'autre côté du pont, il y avait un petit restaurant pittoresque._

_-Bienvenue à Venise, Granger, dit Drago en l'y emmenant._

_-C'est magnifique, souffla-t-elle._

_Le mur du bâtiment était juste au bord de l'eau. Les tables et les chaises, situés en plein milieu d'une piste de danse, étaient illuminés de guirlandes entrelacées de petites fleurs roses._

_-Comment… Enfin, je veux dire… C'est incroyable._

_-N'est-ce pas ? La seule chose que la salle ne peut pas reproduire, ce sont les gens. Mais honnêtement, j'aime bien un peu de solitude._

_-Tu as déjà fait ça, avant ? demanda Hermione en parcourant le paysage du regard avant de le fixer._

_-Oui. Mais jamais avec quelqu'un d'autre. M'accorderiez-vous l'honneur d'une danse, lady ?_

_-Eh bien, j'ai une foule de demandes ce soir mais pour vous, je peux faire une exception, sir, répondit Hermione, jouant le jeu._

_Dès que leurs mains se touchèrent, la chanson débuta._

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_

_You wear those shoes and_

_I will wear that dress._

_Elle fit un pas en arrière et il la fit tourbillonner deux fois de suite. Ils suivaient le cercle de la piste et souriaient comme deux imbéciles._

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

_Il fit un mouvement de bras et elle se retrouva dos à lui, collée contre son torse. Prisonnière._

_Hermione pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur. Elle se laissa aller en arrière, dans ses bras, et ils se laissèrent emporter par la musique._

_-Weasley est un fou, murmura Drago._

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house_

_Swing me upon its hanging tire_

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

_Il la retourna et elle lui fit face de nouveau. Tous deux avaient la respiration lourde._

_Hermione leva les yeux et les planta des les orbes argentées._

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

_-Embrasse-moi, dit Hermione, répétant les paroles dans un souffle._

_Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il avait accédé à sa demande._

* * *

-Je voulais quitter Ron après cette nuit, Drago. Si tu ne m'avais pas dit que ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire, dit Hermione en le regardant tristement.

Drago se mordit la lèvre, puis poussa un soupir. Il posa son front contre le sien.

-Non, tu ne pouvais pas. Je ne t'aurais pas laissée faire. Tu l'aurais regretté et tout le monde aurait été déçu de te voir faire ça, Hermione.

-Ne présume pas des choses à ma place, répondit-elle très sérieusement. Ta morale idiote et imbécile…

Hermione fut coupée par une paire de lèvres qui capturèrent les siennes.

* * *

Ron s'arrêta complètement de danser alors qu'il fixait d'un air furieux le couple planté au milieu de la piste de danse.

Il lâcha la main de Sadie.

Cette dernière s'empara du premier mimosa qu'elle trouva sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait.

Elle courut derrrière Ron.

* * *

-Wouah, dit Blaise en regardant ses deux meilleurs amis s'embrasser à deux pas de lui et Luna.

* * *

Hermione commençait à faire courir ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de Drago.

* * *

-Oh, par l'enfer ! s'exclama Ginny en voyant son frère et Sadie se diriger droit vers Drago et Hermione. Elle interrompit sa danse avec Harry et les suivit.

Harry, confus, regarda autour de lui avant de remarquer par quoi l'attention de sa femme avait été attirée.

-Merlin, Ron, non, gémit-il avant de rejoindre Ginny.

* * *

Hermione s'écarta, les yeux rivés aux siens. Il la regardait d'un air étrange.

Drago respira lourdement, essayant de s'empêcher de l'embrasser encore et encore. De l'embrasser comme elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Hermione eut un hoquet en sentant quelque chose de gluant et froid, très très froid, couler le long de son dos.

Drago releva les yeux et vit Sadie Rayne, un air faussement innocent et choqué, plaqué sur le visage. Elle tenait une flûte de champagne, maintenant vide de son contenu.

-Quelle classe, tu es vraiment… commença Ginny mais Harry couvrit sa bouche de sa main avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase.

-Oh mon dieu ! cria Hermione.

Drago lui serra la main.

-Je reviens, dit-il durement.

Confuse, Hermione le regarda s'éloigner. Drago fonça droit vers Sadie, lui arracha le verre et l'écrasa dans sa main.

-Tu le regretteras, Rayne. Que ce soit un accident ou non.

Choquée, Hermione fixait la main du jeune homme.

-Merlin ! Drago Malefoy, tu n'es d'un imbécile ! hurla-t-elle en voyant qu'il saignait.

* * *

Hermione rinçait la main de Drago dans l'évier.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça. A quoi pensais-tu, crétin ? A mains nues ? Un verre ? Espèce d'idiot, de stupide…

Hermione soupira et se pencha vers lui.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça.

-Eh bien, si.

Blaise émit un bruit amusé derrière lui.

-La ferme, Zabini.

-Ca va piquer un peu, d'accord ? dit Hermione en lançant le sort désinfectant.

Drago grimaça à la sensation de picotements mais ce fut bref et Hermione avait déjà jeté le charme de guérison.

Assis sur un des fauteuils des toilettes des dames avec Luna et Blaise, il attendit que sa main finisse de se soigner.

* * *

Ginny et Harry auraient bien voulu être avec leurs amis mais tous deux étaient occupés à crier sur Ron et à tenter de calmer les journalistes en même temps.

Puisque c'était une fête en son honneur, Harry les menaçait de tous les jeter dehors et de les poursuivre en justice si jamais ils écrivaient le moindre mot sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Je ne vous crois pas. Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire de procès.

-Vous voulez vérifier? répliqua Harry d'un ton lourd de menaces.

Le jeune reporter déglutit. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre il aurait pris le risque mais c'était Harry Potter. Le public ne prendrait jamais son parti contre leur Sauveur.

-Très bien, on ne dira rien là-dessus si vous nous accordez un reportage sur vous. Un reportage exclusif, dit un autre jounaliste à Harry.

Ce dernier soupira.

-Très bien.

* * *

Hermione se sentait dégoûtante dans sa robe dégoulinante de mimosa.

Son dos était tout collant et visqueux, la moitié de la boisson imbibait ses cheveux.

Avant, elle ressemblait à Cendrillon, maintenant elle avait l'air d'être l'une des belles-sœurs.

-Bon, maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour toi, Hermione ? demanda Blaise. Un sort nettoyant te débarrasserait de tout ça mais ta robe sera fichue.

-Sadie prétend que c'était un accident mais je ne la crois pas, dit Luna.

-Moi non plus mais la presse si. Ils se laissent prendre à son joli visage innocent et elle leur a raconté qu'elle a, par mégarde, percuté un couple qui dansait près d'elle, puis est tombée sur Hermione. Sans parler du fait qu'elle avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer. Je me fiche du fait que ce couple ait admis qu'ils l'avaient réellement bousculée. Elle l'a fait exprès, dit Blaise, les dents serrées.

-Eh bien, que faisons-nous maintenant, Hermione ? soupira tristement Luna. Tes beaux cheveux ont aussi été aspergés.

-Ça n'est pas si terrible, Hermione mais… ce n'est pas comme tout à l'heure. Le jus d'orange… bon.

Hermione et Drago se dévisagèrent puis lâchèrent : "Gustav" en même temps.

* * *

*Tin tin tin !*

A suivre...

Alors ça vous a plu ?

Personnellement ce qui m'a le plus marqué, c'est le flash-back. Je l'ai trouvé terriblement guimauve mais j'ai beaucoup aimé quand même. Un peu de douceur (dans ce monde de brutes), quoi.

Et puis, il y a la vengeance de Sadie aussi.

C'est drôle comment les auteurs s'arrangent avec la magie, n'empêche. Hermione est capable de guérir une main en sang mais pas de sécher sa robe sans l'abîmer. Ça m'a toujours fait rire de voir ce genre de contradictions dans les fics.

* * *

Bon sinon, j'ai un truc à vous annoncer qui ne va pas vous plaire ^^

Je pars en voyage pendant une dizaine de jours et vu le pays dans lequel je vais, ça m'étonnerait que j'aie internet (mais qui sait?)  
donc pendant les vacances, il n'y a peu de chance que je poste un nouveau chapitre.

Mais bon, comme c'est bientôt Noël et je suis une traductrice trop sympa, je vous propose un petit jeu.

Si, avant mon départ, l'un de vous devine le nom du pays dans lequel je me rends...

Je publie le chapitre 11.

Motivés ?

Partez !

(Je quitte le sol français le jour du réveillon, pour info)


	11. Chapter 11

Wow ! Les bras m'en tombent.

Un nombre de commentaire record a été atteint (genre, le double de d'habitude. Vous êtes fous).

Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez si nombreux à tenter de trouver la réponse à ma devinette. Faudra que je le refasse un jour, j'ai bien ri en lisant vos propositions.

Quelle bonne surprise quand je suis revenue et que je me suis connectée à ma boîte mail. Ça fait super plaisir.

Merci, merci pour tous vos avis sur ma traduction, pour vos vœux de bonne année et pour vos encouragements. Du coup, j'ai un peu honte de poster aussi tard ^^

Enfin bon, disons que c'est pour célébrer le premier week end de la rentrée (enfin, techniquement, j'ai encore cours demain mais je préfère oublier ce détail). J'espère que ça s'est bien passé de votre côté ! :) Pour ma part, je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi.

Je m'attaque aux RaR dès que j'aurai posté le chapitre.

.

**Et pour une fois, je réponds individuellement au "non-enregistrés" (53 reviews, ça se fête ! :D ) **

**nana972**: Merci pour tous tes messages ! Effectivement, personne n'avait trouvé ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et désolée pour l'attente (je suis impardonnable).

** Marie.L**: Oh, c'est adorable ce que tu me dis là :D C'est vrai que c'est tout à fait le genre de trucs qu'on lit pour se détendre. Tes partiels se sont bien passés ?

Finlande et Laponie ? T'as eu droit à un Noël sous la neige du coup ! La chaaannnce !

** mama**: Alors en fait, dans le passé, il n'y a eu qu'un baiser entre eux. Par contre dans le présent... Non, je plaisante. Motus et bouche cousue, je ne spoilerai pas xD

Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les joutes verbales entre nos deux héros. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

** Laurne**: Merci ! Je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu. Haha, on m'avait proposé la liste de tous les pays du monde. (Je suis contente que personne n'ait vraiment tenté xD) A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

**Lilou**: J'aurais adoré rendre visite à Peter Pan. Mais bon, y avait plus de billets ^^

Merci pour le compliment, ça me fait super plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

**Nicole**: Oh merci ! Ta review ressemble à un poème dans la mise en page ! :D Je suis contente que ma traduction te plaise. Si tu veux, tu peux recevoir une alerte par mail avec un compte fanfic, c'est très pratique. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai sans cette fonction.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

**Kannybal**: Raté ! :p

**Marie**: Moi j'ai trouvé ça très drôle :p Tout ce monde qui propose des destinations farfelues...

Oui, j'pense que moi aussi j'aurais préféré qu'il n'y ait pas le baiser. Ça aurait fait un genre "d'acte manqué" qui m'aurait bien plu. Mais bon, tant pis. Les joutes verbales rattrapent le tout et puis, j'imagine que les lectrices de Bookworm lui réclamaient une scène de ce genre à corps et à cris.

De grands romantiques ces anglophones.

La logique dans la fanfic est toujours un peu défaillante xD Surtout les sorts qui marchent dans certaines situations mais pas quand ça arrange l'auteur.

Moi aussi j'adore Harry. Il est trop chou dans cette histoire. Dans le rôle de l'ami fidèle, il est parfait !

Han ! Charmed ! C'est une des premières séries que j'aie regardées. Par contre, je ne me souviens pas du tout d'un épisode avec un poltergeist. (Aucune mémoire...)

**Harry**: Sadie ne sait pas ce qui l'attend... ^^

Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu as aussi passé de joyeuses fêtes. Le chapitre 11 s'est un peu fait attendre mais maintenant, il est là !

**Minipuce**: Nooon ! Ne meurs pas ! Le voilà.

**Zarra-Hélène**: Cette pauvre Sadie s'attire la haine de tous les lecteurs xD

Yep ! Gustav va tout faire pour qu'Hermione retrouve une apparence convenable (et c'est le cas de le dire).

Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :)

**sabi1301**: Haha, bravo pour les tentatives. C'est vrai qu'il y avait beaucoup de choix, c'était pas facile ^^

**frog38**: J'aurais adoré le Canada ! Merci pour ta review et les compliments :)

**Loupa4**: Et encore t'as pas tout vu... Bookworm est une grande sadique. Je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu, merci ! :D

**Chloe**: Oh, merci beaucoup :) Tu étais une lectrice de Love-Dramione France ?

.

Bon, maintenant je vous laisse lire !

N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il reste des fautes, la fonction édit est parfois très utile.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Hermione prit une grande inspiration avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'appareil que Gustav lui avait donné, quelques heures plus tôt. Pendant les dix premières minutes, rien ne se passa.

Drago ouvrit la bouche, prêt à intervenir, quand deux personnes apparurent dans la pièce avec un "pop" sonore.

-Tu m'as sonné ? plaisanta Gustav. Oh, par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant l'état du dos d'Hermione par l'intermédiaire du miroir. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Sadie Rayne est passée, dit Blaise.

-Hey ! s'exclama soudain Drago.

Gemina lui avait assené une tape sur le dessus de la tête.

-Tout est de ta faute, lui dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Comment ça peut être de ma faute ?

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas sortir avec elle. Tout d'abord, je ne l'ai jamais appréciée.

Drago se contenta de lui faire une grimace.

-Refais ça, et je te teints les cheveux en vert, Blondie.

-Qui appelles-tu Blondie ? Blondie, rétorqua Drago en pointant les longs cheveux blond pâles de Gemina.

-Je te connais depuis que tu as six ans. Je connais plein d'histoires avec lesquelles je peux te faire chanter, le menaça-t-elle avec une lueur dansant dans l'œil.

Gustav roula des yeux avant d'échanger un regard avec Hermione. Gemina lui fit un clin d'oeil qui lui promettait de tout lui raconter plus tard.

Malgré elle, Hermione laissa échapper un rire.

Drago et Gustav la regardèrent d'un drôle d'air.

-Viens, chérie. Il faut que tu refasses une apparition dans la salle de bal. J'ai la meilleure idée de vengeance du monde. Gem, tu peux rentrer à la maison pour prendre la robe ? Tu vois laquelle j'ai en tête, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh oui.

-Vous tous, restez ici. Je vais m'occuper d'Hermione, dit Gustav en donnant le bras à la jeune femme. Tu es prête ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione en passant son bras sous le sien.

-Sadie Rayne va mordre la poussière, déclara Gustav avec un sourire sardonique.

Puis tous eux disparurent dans un pop.

Gemina donna une tape sur la joue de Drago.

-Détends-toi. Hermione revient bientôt.

Elle s'en alla à son tour.

-C'était… distrayant, fit Luna avant de sortir des toilettes d'un pas léger.

Drago et Blaise se regardèrent.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, se défendit Blaise.

-C'est ton rencard.

-Mais c'est aussi Luna Lovegood.

-Ta mère doit sûrement s'en retourner dans sa tombe. Tout comme tes ancêtres, fit remarquer Drago.

-N'est-ce pas ? répondit joyeusement Blaise. Mais je ne suis pas le seul dont le choix de cavalière ferait gémir ma famille.

-J'aime juste... défier la tradition, pas toi ?

Drago passa son bras sous celui de son ami.

-Allons porter un toast, dit Blaise avec un rire.

* * *

Hermione avait passé un peignoir et était actuellement en train de se faire recoiffer par Gustav qui ne cessait de marmonner dans sa barbe. Il parlait dans une langue étrangère mais, même si Hermione ne comprenait pas, elle pouvait deviner au son de sa voix que ce n'était pas paroles gentilles. Et elles étaient toutes dirigées à l'encontre de Sadie Rayne.

Pendant ce temps, Lindsay lui peignait les ongles avec un vernis rouge flamboyant qui avait été baptisé Scandalous Scarlett. Et ce nom voulait tout dire.

Gustav commença à sécher doucement ses cheveux alors que Lindsay poursuivait sa tâche sur ses orteils.

Gemina était revenue quand son mari avait commencé à enrouler les cheveux d'Hermione autour d'énormes bigoudis, comme ceux qu'on voyait dans les films. La blonde portait un cintre auquel était évidemment suspendue une robe.

Hermione ne pouvait pas encore la voir. Elle était protégée par une housse.

* * *

Drago, assis à sa place répondait à d'autres invités qui venaient à sa rencontre. Certains voulaient parler business, des courageux venaient lui poser des questions sur Hermione et lui demander où elle était. Un idiot lui avait demandé comment il l'avait "eue" et si Hermione Granger était un bon coup.

Le maléfice de Drago était parti tout seul et l'homme était maintenant pourvu d'un groin de cochon.

* * *

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Sadie ? demanda Ron encore une fois.

-Je n'ai rien fait, répondit-elle calmement.

Ron soupira.

-Sadie…

-Arrête. S'il te plaît Ron. Tout le monde me blâme alors que ce n'est même pas de ma faute. Et toi non plus tu ne me crois pas. Et tu signifie plus pour moi que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, dit Sadie en le regardant.

Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux.

-Oh Sadie, je suis tellement désolé. Je veux juste...

Elle se pencha vers lui, posa sa tête sur son épaule et sa poitrine s'écrasa contre son torse alors qu'elle sanglotait silencieusement.

Ron déglutit.

-Je te crois. C'est bon.

* * *

Drago déclina les nombreuses propositions qui lui furent faites. Depuis qu'il était revenu, presque toutes les femmes, ne voyant pas Hermione aux alentours, avaient décidé de tenter leur chance. Aucune n'avait réussi et certaines étaient reparties en pleurant.

-Tu veux danser ?

Une jolie brune s'était approchée de la table de Drago.

Ce dernier leva les yeux d'un air ennuyé avant de la dévisager.

Elle se tenait devant lui d'un air confiant, moulée dans une robe noire qui révélait plus qu'elle n'en cachait. Sa robe et son maquillage faisait d'elle une créature de fantasme pour n'importe quel homme,

-Non, tu ressembles à une call-girl de luxe, dit Drago.

Blaise faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson alors que Harry regardait le blond d'un air choqué. Luna regarda la fille à son tour. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, comme si elle l'étudiait avant de hocher la tête en direction de Drago pour lui signifier qu'elle était d'accord avec lui.

Cette fois, Blaise s'étouffa vraiment.

La jeune femme se tenait là, toujours sans bouger, à l'exception de ses lèvres tremblantes.

Drago la regarda de nouveau.

-Tu peux partir maintenant.

Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa et elle s'enfuit au bord des larmes.

-J'espère que tu sais que tu viens juste de traiter la fille du Ministre de prostituée, fit Ginny en se tournant vers Drago.

-De luxe, précisa Luna tout en aidant Blaise à se remettre

-Je m'en moque, répondit Drago en prenant une autre gorgée de sa boisson.

Il soupira.

-Pourquoi ces femmes ne peuvent-elles pas me laisser tranquille ? J'ai déjà une cavalière même si, techniquement, elle n'est pas la pour le moment, grogna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Ginny and Harry ne purent s'empêcher de se regarder. Une phrase de ce genre n'était jamais sortie de la bouche de Ron.

Ginny pâlit alors qu'un souvenir lui revenait en tête.

.

_Hermione et Ron étaient à un double rendez-vous avec Ginny et Harry._

_Harry leur parlait d'un criminel sur lequel Neville et lui travaillaient. Ils essayaient de le coincer quand ce dernier leur avait échappé. A ce moment là, Neville avait aperçu une plante dans une vitrine. Il tenait à l'acheter et voir s'il pouvait la cultiver._

_Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits que Neville avait déjà ouvert la porte de la boutique. Le criminel s'était caché à l'intérieur. Neville avait été tellement surpris qu'il lui avait jeté à la figure la plante qu'il tenait dans ses mains._

_Et l'un des effets secondaires de celle-ci, c'était que son parfum pouvait plonger les humains dans l'inconscience pendant au moins dix minutes._

_Donc finalement, Neville avait, d'une certaine manière, capturé le criminel sans l'aide d'Harry et en utilisant une feuille._

_Cette anecdote les fit tous sourire. Mais ils furent interrompus par une jeune femme, manifestement fan des Cannons de Chudley._

_-Hum, es-tu Ron Weasley ? demanda-t-elle._

_Tous levèrent la tête._

_Ginny haussa un sourcil à la vue de la robe trop serrée qui compressait une poitrine généreuse._

_-Oui, c'est moi, répondit Ron avec un grand sourire._

_La fille poussa un cri. Oui, un cri._

_-Oh mon dieu, c'est trop cool ! Je peux prendre une photo avec toi ? Moi et mes amies, on est tes plus grandes fans, dit-elle en pointant une table derrière eux._

_Les quatres amis tendirent le cou afin d'apercevoir le groupe._

_Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent en voyant les trois filles assises à la table. Elles portaient des robes toutes plus courtes les unes que les autres et étaient apprêtées comme pour aller en boîte de nuit. En fait, elles devaient certainement prévu de s'y rendre après._

_-Enfin, sauf Cassie. Elle pense que Roger Davies est plus sexy mais on essaie de lui faire entendre raison. Une fois qu'elle t'aura rencontré en personne, elle va voir la vérité en face. S'il te plaît, viens prendre une photo avec nous, je t'en prie. _

_La fille fit ensuite la moue et le mouvement de ses lèvres donna envie à Hermione et Ginny de se frapper la tête contre la table._

_-Bien sûr. J'arrive dans une seconde, dit Ron avec un sourire auquel il ajouta même un clin d'oeil qui fit glousser la jeune fille._

_Elle lui dit qu'elle comptait sur lui puis repartit._

_-Pas encore Ron, gémit Hermione. Tu ne peux pas laisser tomber, juste une fois ? S'il te plaît._

_Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs._

_-Bien sûr que non. Elles sont mes fans. Je ne peux pas leur faire ça._

_-Ron, c'est la onzième fois que ça se produit. Pourquoi on ne peut jamais avoir un rendez-vous sans qu'une de ces écervelées ne nous aborde ?_

_-Elle n'est pas écervelée._

_-Ron, à côté d'elle, Lavande ressemble au professeur Mc Gonagall._

_-Ce n'est pas grave si tu es jalouse, Hermione. Mais n'insulte pas les gens comme ça, la réprimanda-t-il presque alors qu'il secouait la tête comme s'il était déçu par elle._

_La mâchoire d'Hermione se décrocha et, avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, il reprit._

_-Elles sont mes fans. J'ai un devoir envers elles, dit-il en prenant son verre._

_Puis, il se dirigea vers le groupe de filles, sans un regard en arrière._

_Harry et Ginny étaient restés silencieux durant toute la discussion mais étaient irrités par le comportement de Ron._

_Hermione enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour pousser un cri silencieux.  
_

_-Mione…_

_Derrière eux, des éclats de rire se firent entendre. Ils se retournèrent._

_Ron, au milieu du groupe de filles, semblait passer un bon moment. Il devait probablement faire une plaisanterie car les jeunes femmes gloussèrent de nouveau. L'une d'entre elles avait même posé sa main sur son bras avec admiration et, au lieu de la repousser, Ron se penchait vers elle pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille._

_Hermione ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Harry et Ginny._

_-Je dois y aller, souffla-t-elle. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai beaucoup de travail demain._

_-C'est bon, Mione. Je te ramène, si tu veux, proposa Harry._

_-Non, non. Ramène Ginny, c'est ta femme._

_-Non, il te ramène. J'ai besoin d'avoir une discussion avec un certain de mes frères, assura le jeune femme à Hermione._

_.  
_

Les yeux de la cadette de Weasley s'adoucirent alors qu'elle fixait le blond.

-Peut-être que tu es bien pour elle. Je pense que je dois au moins te laisser une chance, soupira-t-elle doucement.

Drago leva la tête, perplexe.

-Tu as dit quelque chose ?

-Non, rien , répondit Ginny.

Il la regarda bizarrement mais laissa passer.

Une cloche se mit à sonner. Une cloche très bruyante qui signalait aux invités qu'il était temps de débarrasser la piste de danse et d'aller s'installer à leurs places.

Le vrai banquet venait juste de commencer.

Drago regarda autour de lui encore une fois afin de vérifier si Hermione était arrivée. Elle ne l'était pas. Il commença à se lever mais Blaise l'arrêta d'un regard significatif: il devait être patient.

Cela prit plusieurs minutes mais finalement, tout le monde finit par regagner son siège. Une fois que tous furent assis, une lampe s'alluma sur scène. Le Ministre de la magie y apparut.

-Bonjour, bonjour. J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon moment malgré… quelques petits incidents, dit-il en gloussant comme s'il faisait une bonne plaisanterie.

Quelques personnes dans l'assistance rirent également. Toute la table de Drago resta de marbre, même Luna.

-Bien… Je voulais simplement tous vous remercier pour votre présence. Et pour les pique-assiette… Achetez votre propre nourriture !

Il y eu quelques rires forcés.

-Euh… Bien… Oui, hum… aujourd'hui, nous célébrons la fin de la Seconde guerre qui a vu la défaire de… Vous-savez qui.

-Par Merlin, ne peut-il pas juste dire ce nom ? fit Blaise.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Mais je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour en parler. Oui, nous avons le vrai héros avec nous aujourd'hui. Veuillez accueillir Harry Potter sur scène s'il vous plaît.

Un projeteur apparut et éclaira leur table.

Toute la salle éclata en applaudissements qui noyèrent même la voix du ministre.

-Vas-y Harry, chuchota Ginny.

-Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire, protesta-t-il.

-Tu ne sais pas quoi dire ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda Blaise. C'est un bal en ton honneur, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

-Non, ça ne l'est pas. C'est pour la Guerre, pas moi.

-Et malheureusement pour toi, Potter, tu es le Sauveur, dit Drago d'une voix traînante.

-Harry, tu es celui qui a finalement mit fin à la guerre, intervint Luna de sa voix apaisante. Tu peux le faire. On sait que tu te débrouilleras.

Elle lui offrit un sourire paisible.

* * *

Harry eut l'impression que le trajet qu'il fit jusqu'à l'estrade durait des heures. Pendant tout ce temps, les applaudissement ne s'arrêtèrent pas.

-Merci. Mais, s'il vous plaît…

La salle se calma alors qu'Harry commençait.

-Je tiens à remercier chacun d'entre vous pour être venus aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous passez tous un bon moment.

Il y eu quelques murmures approbateurs.

-Mais la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici, c'est la guerre.

Le silence régnait dans la salle.

-Je sais que vous me voyez comme ce héros mais je suis juste moi. Je n'aurais jamais pu faire quoi que ce soit dans toute l'aide que j'ai reçue. Je ne suis qu'un homme. Les personnes qui méritent vraiment qu'on les remercie sont peut-être assises à côté de vous. Et bien sûr, ceux qui ont tout risqué pour nous et qui sont aujourd'hui dans un monde meilleur. Alors s'il vous plaît, faisons une minute de silence pour eux.

On n'entendait plus une mouche voler.

-Maintenant, je tiens à remercier ceux qui sont avec nous, en ce moment même. Ces gens qui sont dans cette salle. Je veux remercier mes professeurs, les aurors, mes camarades et leurs familles qui sont venus nous aider à combattre. Je veux également dire merci à certaines personnes en particulier. Merci au professeur Rogue en qui je n'avais jamais cru pendant mes années d'étude. Il m'a toujours protégé même si je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Au professeur Dumbledore, pour tout ce qu'il a fait afin de me préparer au combat. À Narcissa Malefoy qui aimait tellement son fils qu'elle a défié Voldemort et lui a affirmé que j'étais mort.

A ce moment là, tout le monde se retourna vers la table où Drago et ses amis étaient assis.

-Je vais tuer Potter, murmura le blond.

-Aux Weasley qui sont ma famille, dans tous les sens du terme. À ma magnifique femme, Ginny, pour tout. Et à mes deux meilleurs amis au monde. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà entendu parler d'eux, plaisanta Harry en souriant.

Il y eu un rire général.

-Ils m'ont soutenus contre vents et marées. Ron Weasley…

Harry s'interrompit, le regard fixé sur le grand escalier au fond de la salle.

Tous tournèrent la tête pour voir ce qu'il regardait.

Une lumière éclairait la silhouette solitaire qui s'avançait vers les marches. C'était une femme. Elle portait une longue cape noire munie d'une capuche et tout le monde resta bouche bée quand elle l'ôta.

-… Hermione, murmura Harry.

La jeune femme rougit quand elle comprit que toute la salle était en train de la fixer. Elle sursauta presque quand un serveur vint lui demander s'il pouvait la débarrasser de son manteau.

Hermione hocha la tête et fit glisser la cape de ses épaules.

Les mâchoires se décrochèrent et bien plus encore.

Les cheveux d'Hermione Granger retombaient dans de douces et légères boucles. Le genre de coiffure qui donnait envie aux hommes de faire courir leurs doigts dedans tout en l'embrassant jusqu'à la fin du monde.

Et c'est exactement ce que Drago voulait faire.

Son maquillage était très classique mais pourtant audacieux. Ses yeux étaient mis en valeur par du fard noir et ses lèvres étaient rouge cerise. Elle portait un collier de perles, celui que Drago lui avait offert. À ses oreilles, pendaient également des perles.

Mais c'était la robe qui laissait les gens sans voix. Elle était coupée dans un tissu d'une nuance de rouge éclatant qui s'assortissait à sa bouche et à ses ongles. Elle lui allait comme un gant. Presque comme une seconde peau, elle s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse, dévoilant ses jambes. De plus, elle portait des chaussures à talons de dix centimètres ornées de cristaux qui brillaient à chaque pas.

* * *

Hermione déglutit en se rendant compte qu'elle était le point de mire de tous les regards.

-… Hermione, entendit-elle.

Elle leva la tête et vit quelqu'un qui semblait être son meilleur ami, debout sur l'estrade.

-Harry ?

Hermione descendit l'escalier et aperçut Drago qui l'attendait sur la dernière marche.

Blaise cligna des yeux puis regarda la place vide à côté de lui.

-Hein ? fit-il, n'ayant même pas remarqué que le blond s'était levé de son siège.

Harry, et le tout reste de la salle, haleta alors que Drago Malefoy embrassait Hermione Granger de nouveau. Mais cette fois, tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux.

* * *

A suivre...

Hermione is back ! ;)

Bon, on s'y attendait tous, n'est ce pas ? Tellement cliché mais tellement jouissif xD Une vraie comédie romantique, quoi.

Je vous laisse sans trop de blabla, du travail m'attend...

Encore merci pour tout votre soutien ! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Hello !

Désolée pour ce léger retard, je sais que j'étais censée poster le chapitre hier soir ^^

A la place, je suis sortie avec des amies pour une soirée "détente post-révisions bac blanc", haha. (Une soirée pareille ne se refuse pas, pas vrai ?)

.

Sinon, je voulais aussi vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews.

Évidemment il y a tous les lecteurs qui me laissent un mot à chaque chapitre (merci, merci, merci !) et j'ai aussi remarqué qu'il y a de plus en plus de nouveaux lecteurs qui se manifestent. Et ça, c'est génial.

Et pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes, on se retrouve au bas du chapitre !

.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

_"**Torride, brûlant, flamboyant et oh, tellement fascinant ?**_

_Ladies and gentlemen, voici la définition du couple Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger._

_Vous pouvez sentir la chimie entre eux rien qu'en les regardant. Vos yeux ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de les fixer tant le spectacle est captivant._

_"Je n'ai jamais rencontré un couple aussi amoureux que ces deux là. Quand ils sont ensemble, c'est comme s'il n'y avait plus personne d'autre"_

_Et cette déclaration n'est qu'un des nombreux témoignages que nous avons recueillis sur place._

_Nourrir l'autre, le faire rire, chuchoter dans son oreille… Si cela ne vous a toujours pas convaincus, leur danse sensuelle devrait suffire à confirmer l'authenticité de leur relation. Même assis cinq tables plus loin, nous pouvions sentir la passion qui se dégageait d'eux._

_N'entendez-vous pas déjà sonner les cloches nuptiales ?"_

* * *

**Six jours plus tard**

-Argh, Malfoy. Du Quidditch ? Vraiment ?

-Ouais. Et les meilleures places aussi.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel tandis qu'elle le suivait dans la loge.

-La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui choisis.

-Tant qu'on ne reste pas deux heures dans une librairie comme la dernière fois, ça me va.

-On n'y a pas passé deux heures ! protesta Hermione.

Drago grogna.

-Désolé, tu as raison. C'était plutôt trois.

Hermione leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel.

-Donc tout ça, c'est pour te venger de la dernière fois ?

-Je ferai ça ? fit Drago d'un ton faussement innocent.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche.

-Tu… Espèce de Serpentard.

Elle lui frappa le bras et Drago se mit à rire.

-Je suis un Malefoy, Granger. Cela dit, j'adore le Quidditch et c'est difficile de résister à l'envie de t'agacer.

-Fais attention à toi, tu peux toujours recevoir un coup dans la figure.

-Je suis un peu plus grand que toi maintenant, Hermione. Bonne chance.

-Qui a dit que j'utiliserai mes poings ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, les yeux rivés sur un cognard qui passait.

Drago déglutit.

-Tu sais que tu peux être assez effrayante parfois ?

Hermione haussa les épaule alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à leurs places.

-Quand est-ce que Blaise et Luna nous rejoignent ?

-Dès que Luna aura terminé sa classe. C'est-à-dire dans… cinq minutes, répondit Drago en regardant sa montre.

-Non, en fait, les enfants sont partis de bonne heure, dit soudain Luna en sortant presque de nulle-part.

Surpris, Drago faillit dégringoler de son siège.

-Par Merlin ! Depuis quand tu es là ?

Luna s'installa sur le siège voisin à celui d'Hermione.

-Nous étions déjà arrivés en fait, dit Blaise en s'asseyant à côté de sa petite amie.

-Vous êtes allés au stand de nourriture, pas vrai ? se moqua Drago.

-Ouais, sourit son ami. On a passé vingt délicieuses minutes à manger toutes sortes de choses.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu restes aussi mince, dit Hermione en secouant la tête.

Blaise lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-Les gènes.

-Si tu étais une fille, j'aurais été obligée de te détester, déclara Luna comme on énonce un fait.

Hermione rit et acquiesça.

Dix minutes passèrent avant que les joueurs aient fini leur échauffement. Ces derniers se rendirent ensuite dans leurs vestiaires pour une dernière réunion préparatoire.

Pendant ce temps, tous les autres spectateurs en profitèrent pour retourner à leurs places.

-Oh putain, laissa échapper tout haut Blaise en apercevant une masse de cheveux d'un roux familier.

-Quoi ? demanda Drago.

Son meilleur ami pointa quelque chose du doigt.

Les trois autres se retournèrent pour regarder. Drago avait levé la tête juste au bon moment.

Ron et Sadie les avaient repérés également.

Le regard de Drago survola Weasley pour s'arrêter sur son ex. Ses traits étaient crispés de confusion, expression qu'il n'avait jamais vue sur son visage.

Et elle portait un foulard sur la tête.

La Sadie Rayne qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais mis quelque chose par dessus sa chevelure. Après tout, l'un des atouts qu'elle préférait chez elle était ses cheveux. Elle aimait que les autres femmes l'envient pour ça.

Maintenant qu'il les regardait, quelque chose semblait étrange chez eux aussi. Ils étaient plus courts qu'il ne se le rappelait.

Un coup de vent particulièrement fort passa et le foulard de Sadie se souleva légèrement.

Les bouches de Drago et Blaise s'ouvrirent sous le choc.

Sur l'un des côtés de son crâne, Sadie avait un trou circulaire où elle était chauve. Et des touffes de cheveux avaient disparus à d'autres endroits.

La jeune femme, voyant leur réaction, devint rouge vif puis s'éloigna dans la direction opposée en resserrant davantage son foulard.

Ron Weasley, lui, restait planté là et les fixait, ou plutôt, il fixait Hermione. Soudain, il parut se réveiller et courut après sa petite amie.

-Oh mon dieu, dit Hermione en se tournant Luna.

-C'est incroyable. Wow, c'est beaucoup de faux cheveux. Qui l'aurait cru ? fit la blonde d'un ton songeur.

-De quoi parlez-vous, toutes les deux ? demanda Drago.

Elles le regardèrent.

-Rien, répondirent-elles simultanément.

-Oh Merlin. C'est vous qui avez fait ça, pas vrai ? À Sadie, dit Blaise, choqué.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Drago.

-Eh bien… commença Hermione.

-Non, on a juste préparé cette potion qui dissout les faux cheveux qu'une personne porte. Les faux cheveux et les mèches, les extensions…

Luna se tut pensivement.

Drago et Blaise clignèrent des yeux.

-Et peut-être aussi qu'on la lui a envoyée dans une bouteille de shampooing, continua Hermione. En se faisant passer pour les représentants d'un célèbre magasin qui voulaient qu'elle teste leur nouveau produit, best-seller en Nouvelle-Zélande, parce qu'ils songeaient à la prendre pour égérie.

Elle fit une pause.

-Nous n'avions seulement pas réalisé qu'elle trafiquait autant ses cheveux, grimaça-t-elle.

Les deux garçons s'entre-regardèrent puis baissèrent les yeux vers leur rencard respectif.

-Et vous nous traitez de Serpentards ! dirent-ils en même temps.

* * *

_"**Des problèmes chez les Radie alors que le couple Dramione est plus torride que jamais ?**_

_Et qu'en est-il de Blaise Zabini et Luna Loovegood ?_

_Ces couples ont été vus hier, assistant au match de Quidditch opposant les Chevaux ailés et les Harpies._

_Installés dans la même loge, une tension était palpable entre eux. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une illusion mais il semblait que Ron Weasley ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'Hermione Granger, son ex-fiancée. _

_Non pas que qui que ce soit puisse le lui reprocher. Depuis ces deux dernières semaines, Hermione Granger est devenue la nouvelle icône de la mode. Les vêtements portés par la belle héroïne de guerre se vendent plus rapidement que les magasins ne les fabriquent._

_La première robe de soirée que miss Granger a portée lors du bal du ministère, vendu dans une boutique française, a été sold out le lendemain. Hier, sa tenue consistait en une magnifique robe drapée blanche, d'inspiration grecque._

_Nous n'étions pas les seuls à avoir remarqué le comportement de Ron Weasley. Drago Malefoy semble également s'en être rendu compte et il a fait savoir qu'Hermione Granger était sienne en lui donnant un baiser qui a fait soupirer toutes les femmes aux alentours._

_Si vous vous souvenez bien, le mariage de Ron Weasley et d'Hermione Granger aurait dû avoir lieu hier. C'était l'un des plus attendus de l'année._

_Est-ce du regret que nous pouvons distinguer dans le regard de notre gardien favori ?"_

.

-Wow, ces gens n'ont vraiment pas de vie, commenta sèchement Hermione.

-Raconte-moi tout, dit Ginny. Je me sens mal pour toi, Mione, mais je suis contente que tout le monde ait cessé de s'intéresser à Harry et moi. Il était temps ! Je ne peux toujours pas y croire mais en fait, je suis reconnaissante envers Drago et son côté "m'as-tu vu" (1).

Hermione gémit.

-Pas moi. On fait plus attention à moi que jamais.

-Pourquoi portais-tu une robe blanche, hier ? s'enquit soudain Ginny.

-Drago me l'a demandé.

-Ce petit fourbe… Je crois que je déteins sur lui.

Hermione lui jeta un regard étrange avant de se rendre compte de quoi elle parlait.

-Oh mon dieu, ce crétin sournois l'a fait exprès ! Il m'a dit de mettre une robe blanche parce qu'il savait que Ron serait là. Il avait tout prévu juste pour embêter Ron !

-Il est le diable et le mal incarné. Mais je commence à l'apprécier… Je crois.

Ginny lui tapota gentiment le bras.

-Au fait, tu es sûre que tu peux garder Teddy ? Je peux toujours demander à maman...

-Non c'est bon. J'aime beaucoup m'occuper de Teddy.

-Mais… Je me sens horrible. Non seulement je te laisse mon fils mais en plus je pars en vacances là où devait se dérouler ta lune de miel.

Hermione renifla.

-Crois-moi, je suis ravie de m'être débarrassée de ces maudits billets d'avion et je suis très heureuse que ce soit toi et Harry qui en profitiez. Après tout, vous n'êtes jamais partis en lune de miel non plus. Vois ça comme mon cadeau d'anniversaire en retard, sourit Hermione.

-Bon, d'accord… Oh Hermione, je t'adore ! J'ai horreur de devoir l'admettre mais la foui…

Ginny toussa.

-… Malefoy est bien pour toi. Il t'a rendue heureuse au moment où je n'étais même pas sûre qu'Harry et moi puissions t'aider. Pour ça, je lui serai toujours reconnaissante.

La rousse enlaça son amie.

-C'est un imbécile mais, de toute évidence, il veut te protéger. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu saches que ça me va si ta relation avec lui évolue. Tous les deux, vous avez ma bénédiction et celle de Harry.

Hermione déglutit.

-Gin…

-Viens, allons rejoindre les garçons pour le déjeuner. Ensuite, tu pourras récupérer la terreur… oups, pardon, je voulais dire, le petit ange, rectifia Ginny.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres et se contenta d'acquiescer aux paroles de sa meilleure amie.

* * *

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'apprends le nom de la petite amie de mon fils par l'intermédiaire d'un journal ? demanda calmement Narcissa en sirotant son thé.

Drago s'étouffa légèrement avec sa tasse.

-Vraiment, on aurait pu penser que j'aurais été la première à le savoir mais non… Je dois le lire dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Maman…

-Il n'y a pas de "maman" qui tienne. Je veux déjeuner avec elle demain. Ici même.

-Maman !

-Drago, si tu me l'avais juste dit en premier lieu, je n'aurais pas à faire ça, dit-elle toujours étrangement calme.

Drago ne peut s'empêcher de gémir.

-Mais, maman, tu n'étais même pas dans le pays.

-Les hiboux existent pour une raison, il me semble.

-Par Merlin. Je ne suis pas sûr de survivre à un déjeuner avec ces deux-là dans la même pièce. Que quelqu'un me sauve, murmura Drago.

-Qu'y a-t-il mon chéri ?

-Rien maman, marmonna-t-il.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Narcissa Black (elle avait repris son nom de jeune fille) sourit légèrement en voyant le hochement de tête de son fils.

Heureusement pour Drago Malefoy, son souhait allait être exaucé.

Mais celui qui allait le sauver était la dernière personne au monde à qui il aurait pensé.

* * *

-Sois gentil avec tante Hermione, d'accord ? dit Harry en s'accroupissant pour être au même niveau que Teddy.

Ce dernier hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Il savait que tante Mione lui donnait une glace à chaque fois qu'il en demandait s'il se comportait aussi bien qu'un garçon de quatre ans le pouvait.

-Tu vas nous manquer, petit monstre.

Harry le prit dans ses bras.

-Je sais, je sais, répondit Teddy.

-Je t'aime, dit Ginny en lui faisant un câlin à son tour.

-Je t'aime aussi maman.

-Merci pour tout Mione. J'espère qu'il ne te causera pas trop de souci. Si c'est le cas, appelle-nous, ok ? dit Harry en enlaçant Hermione.

-Passez de bonnes vacances. Et Teddy sera parfait. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-C'est comme essayer d'envoyer un enfant au lit. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Et tu vas très vite voir ce que je veux dire, plaisanta Ginny.

Hermione rit et la prit dans ses bras.

Le couple partit une heure plus tard. La discussion avait continué jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione les avertisse qu'il était temps d'aller réserver la chambre avant qu'elle ne soit attribuée à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Allons manger une glace ! s'exclama Teddy quand ses parents furent hors de vue.

* * *

A suivre...

.

On en a enfin fini avec le bal ! :)

J'avoue qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais j'ai préféré celui-ci au dernier. Moins de "théâtre". Et puis, le clin d'oeil aux fanfics avec le "Radie" et le "Dramione" m'a bien plu (il m'en faut peu...).

La semaine prochaine, vous aurez droit à la confrontation Drago/Teddy.

Ça fait envie, hein ?

Oh, et puis, rien à voir mais j'ai trouvé un OS génial (dont le style est totalement différent de celui de Simply Irresistible) que je compte traduire dans les prochains jours. Surveillez bien votre écran ! ;)

.

**RARs "Anonymes" :**

**nana972**: Haha, moi aussiiiii ! xD

**mama**: Ne t'inquiète pas, leurs chamailleries ne vont pas cesser pour autant :)

**Magoo**: Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait super plaisir ! Pour les jours de postage, en général c'est tous les week-ends. Le plus souvent c'est le samedi mais si j'ai un imprévu, je reporte au dimanche, voire au lundi ^^

**sabi1301**: Oh merci ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu (Bon par contre, elle est plus courte que le dernier chapitre ^^). Pour le réveillon, j'étais partie en Thailande, en fait :)

**Guest**: Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé :)

**lolou**: Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi :)

.

**(1) Edit : Merci Patate-party ! "M'as-tu vu", c'est tout à fait l'idée :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Je publie ce chapitre avec un retard monumental, pardon, pardon.

J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop souffert de l'attente et que ça vous plaira quand même.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 13:**

Drago leva la main pour frapper à la porte et interrompit son geste à mi-chemin.

Oh par Salazar, comment était-il censé proposer à Hermione de déjeuner demain avec sa mère ?

Ce n'était pas comme si elle le lui devait et il pouvait comprendre que sa mère paraisse effrayante. En fait, elle était l'une des femmes les plus intimidantes qu'il connaisse. Mais Hermione l'était aussi, à sa manière.

Ces deux-là dans la même pièce… Soit les choses allaient mal tourner, soit les deux femmes allaient toutes les deux se liguer contre lui.

Et aucune de ces deux perspectives ne le tentait.

Merlin, il n'avait pas hâte d'être à demain.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de finalement cogner son poing contre le bois.

* * *

Hermione ne l'entendit pas. Elle était en train de remplir la baignoire pour Teddy.

Ce fut le petit garçon, qui était assis sur le canapé en train de regarder la télévision, qui réalisa que quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

-Tante Mione, je peux aller ouvrir ?

-Oui ? répondit Hermione qui avait seulement entendu son filleul l'appeler et pas la véritable question.

Teddy sauta du canapé et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il devait se mettre légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la poignée mais il y parvint.

* * *

Drago regarda la porte s'ouvrir sans personne pour l'accueillir.

-Bonjour ? lança-t-il dans l'attente d'une réponse.

-Salut.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez... avec un nain.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Qui es-tu, toi ? répondit Teddy.

Le blond leva les sourcils devant le ton insolent qu'avait pris l'enfant.

-Drago. Drago Malefoy.

-Tu as un drôle de nom. Drago c'est le diminutif de quelque chose ?

-Non.

-D'accord. Je suis Teddy, Teddy Lupin. C'est le diminutif de Theodore.

Drago se figea en entendant ces mots.

-Teddy, ton bain est prêt… Teddy Lupin ! Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne jamais ouvrir sans moi… Drago ?

-Ce mioche… Ce n'est pas le tien n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne suis pas un mioche ! s'exclama Teddy.

-Désolé, je voulais dire cette _minuscule_ personne.

Teddy eut une moue boudeuse et croisa les bras.

-Et toi tu n'es qu'un…

Il s'interrompit.

-Un géant bizarre ? proposa Hermione.

-Oui, un géant bizarre.

-Vraiment Granger ? fit Drago d'un ton sec.

-Malefoy, tu es celui qui se chamaille avec un gamin, répondit Hermione en roulant des yeux.

-Je ne suis pas un gamin non plus ! protesta Teddy.

Il s'éloigna.

-Je vais prendre mon bain, déclara-t-il.

-Désolée mon coeur. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, s'excusa Hermione en se penchant pour être à sa hauteur.

Teddy sourit.

-Si tu me fais un bisou, je te pardonne.

Hermione lui embrassa la joue et Drago haussa un sourcil.

Teddy lui tira la langue. Le jeune Malefoy en resta bouche bée.

Hermione ne les avait pas vus.

-Maintenant, va dans la salle de bain et tu ferais mieux de frotter jusqu'à ce que tu sois propre, jeune homme, dit-elle.

-Je sais, répondit Teddy.

Il s'en alla en agitant la main.

Drago le regarda partir, l'air perplexe.

-Eh bien. Quel garçon susceptible.

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu, soupira Hermione.

-C'est le fils de mon cousin.

Le ton de Drago était mi-curieux, mi-résigné.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Tu savais qu'exceptée ma mère, il est le seul membre de ma famille encore en vie ? Et c'est la première fois que je le rencontre. C'est triste, hein ? lâcha-t-il.

Drago s'assit sur le lit, la mine assombrie.

Hermione ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à ton père ? demanda-t-elle.

La question avait fusé toute seule. Hermione posa une main sur sa bouche.

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, le regard froid.

-Il est mort pour moi le jour où il nous a quittés, ma mère et moi, pour sa maîtresse, répondit rapidement Drago.

Hermione eut une exclamation de surprise. Elle l'ignorait.

Drago la regarda droit dans les yeux alors qu'il croisait les mains et les posait sur ses cuisses.

-Il n'y a rien au monde que je ne déteste plus que l'infidélité. Je méprise au plus profond de mon âme ceux qui s'y adonnent. Il y a au moins une chose dont je peux être fier, je n'ai jamais trompé une femme avec laquelle je suis sortie. J'ai eu peut-être eu beaucoup de petites-amies mais je n'ai jamais trahi l'une d'entre elles.

Il ferma les yeux et posa son menton dans ses mains.

Hermione tenta de faire disparaitre la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge. Pas étonnant qu'il veuille se venger de Sadie et de Ron. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il avait été humilié. C'était plus profond que ça. Ça lui rappelait l'histoire de sa famille, de son enfance.

-Oh mon dieu Drago, je suis tellement désolée.

Hermione se mordilla les lèvres et s'assit à côté de lui.

-J'ai découvert pour la première fois que ma mère n'était pas la seule femme de sa vie quand j'avais dix ans. C'était l'été avant que j'aille à Poudlard. Mère était sur Chemin de Traverse. Je ne me sentais pas bien et elle était partie chercher le reste des fournitures scolaires dont j'avais besoin.

Hermione respira un grand coup. Elle pouvait deviner la suite de l'histoire mais elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'avoir raison.

-Il l'avait amenée au manoir. Je n'était pas au courant. J'ai entendu du bruit, ça venait de la salle à manger. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à mon père. Je n'avais pas besoin de le faire. J'ai tout vu de mes propres yeux.

Sans réfléchir, Hermione l'enlaça d'un bras et posa son menton sur son épaule.

-Oh mon dieu. Drago, c'est horrible.

-J'ai dépassé ça Granger. Je sais que mon père est un salaud.

Il tenta un petit rire mais échoua lamentablement. Hermione nicha son visage dans son cou lorsqu'il s'appuya contre elle.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un moment, sans dire un mot.

Parler était inutile. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient exprimer était traduit par leur langage corporel.

J'ai besoin de toi.

Je m'occupe de toi.

Je suis là pour toi.

* * *

Ron transplana dans son appartement de luxe, toujours dans sa robe de Quidditch. Il était collant et en sueur mais il souriait. Cependant son sourire le quitta quand il regarda autour de lui.

Personne n'était là pour l'accueillir.

Mais l'appartement était magnifique. Avec des murs parfaits, couleur corail, et des canapés en cuir brun. Les plus chers du marché.

C'était l'un des amis de Sadie qui l'avait conçu et meublé. Pourtant, Ron se sentait plus dans un magasine de décoration que dans une vraie maison. Il n'avait même pas envie de s'assoir, de peur d'abîmer le canapé.

Il n'y avait rien qui ressemblait aux murs bleu pâle et rouge brique et aux fauteuils usés de son ancien foyer.

Ron ferma les yeux.

Leur appartement.

L'effluve de ce liquide moldu dont elle était accro, le café. C'était ça qui lui faisait sentir être chez lui, pas cette odeur de cuir neuf.

Avoir quelqu'un que vous aimiez qui vous accueillait avec un baiser et un "comment s'est passée ta journée?".

C'était ça, la maison.

Hermione était sa maison.

Hermione... Par Merlin, il n'avait jamais voulu la blesser. Il ne l'avait vraiment pas voulu mais leur relation avait commencé à lui peser.

Elle s'habillait toujours comme lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard et elle rentrait si souvent tard du travail. Ils ne sortaient jamais sauf pour assister à des match de Quidditch et pour se rendre aux ennuyeuses fêtes organisées par le bureau d'Hermione.

Ils ne faisaient rien d'excitant et la seule chose qu'elle voulait faire pendant la nuit, c'était parler… Il se sentait pris au piège, comme s'il allait être emprisonné au moment où il prononcerait les mots "Oui, je le veux".

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il ressentait à l'idée de dire ces mots était du regret. Elle lui manquait. Dîner avec elle et se contenter de discuter et de rire lui manquait. La façon dont elle le comprenait et lui souriait, ce sourire qui faisait que tout allait mieux, lui manquait.

Et bon sang, qu'elle était devenue belle ! Plus que ça, elle était à couper le souffle.

Pourquoi s'habillait-elle comme ça pour sortir avec ce con de Malefoy ?

Tout en elle était à présent excitant et sa seule présence dans une pièce la sublimait.

Elle semblait être quelqu'un d'autre maintenant, mais elle était toujours elle.

Et parmi tous les hommes du monde, elle avait choisi Malefoy.

Au début, il pensait encore qu'ils allaient retourner ensemble quand tout se serait arrangé.

Elle serait de nouveau sienne, comme elle l'avait toujours été. Elle serait revenue quand sa passion pour Sadie se serait émoussée. Mais la fouine était intervenue. Maintenant, il ne savait plus ce qui allait se passer.

La seule femme qu'il voulait, c'était elle et il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il l'avait perdue.

Il sentit une douleur sourde à l'estomac.

_"Une femme dédaignée est plus à craindre que toutes les furies de l'enfer"_

Oui, Ginny avait raison. Et si Hermione ne l'avait pas attaqué physiquement comme il s'y était attendu, elle avait fait pire.

Être avec Malefoy. Être si belle et si amoureuse. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter.

C'était la pire des vengeances et elle lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Il ne pensait pas qu'elle soit assez mauvaise pour avoir eu une idée pareille.

Mais Drago Malefoy certainement.

* * *

-Vous n'allez pas vous embrasser comme papa et maman, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago et Hermione levèrent la tête et virent Teddy, debout devant eux, en peignoir, affichant une mimique de dégoût commune à beaucoup d'enfants.

-Euh… non, répondit Drago.

-Bien. Je me souviens de toi, maintenant.

Teddy s'assit entre eux.

Drago échangea un regard avec Hermione.

-Vraiment ? Tu te souviens de moi ?

Teddy hocha la tête.

-Je me rappelle que tu étais sur la photo avec tata Mione. Oncle Ron était très en colère quand il a réalisé que c'était vous deux et un autre de mes oncle a recraché son jus de citrouille. C'était dégoûtant.

Il plissa le nez en se remémorant tout ce qui s'était passé au brunch.

-Tu vas te marier avec tante Mione ?

La question fit s'étrangler les deux adultes.

-Eh bien… euh…

Drago regarda Hermione.

-S'il te plaît, dis moi que tu portes des vêtements sous ton peignoir, dit soudainement Hermione pour changer de sujet.

Teddy secoua la tête.

-Où sont les vêtements que j'ai préparés pour toi, mon cœur ?

-Pattenrond est couché dessus. Je ne peux pas le bouger. Il est trop lourd !

Hermione cligna des yeux.

Drago ne peut s'empêcher de rire, comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle qu'il ait entendu de toute la journée. Il riait tellement qu'il faillit tomber du canapé. Teddy et Hermione le dévisagèrent.

.

Drago retrouva finalement son calme après le retour de Teddy, cette fois vêtu de son pyjama.

-Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Hermione très amusée de l'avoir vu se donner en spectacle.

-Très.

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire et secoua la tête.

-Hermione.

-Oui Drago ?

-Tu es libre demain ?

Elle le regarda mais son visage n'exprimait rien.

-Eh bien, je dois m'occuper de Teddy.

-Tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu ?

-Non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai besoin de toi pour un déjeuner avec moi et ma mère. Tu peux amener Teddy. Enfin, ça serait parfait si tu pouvais.

-Quoi ?

* * *

Finalement, Hermione accepta, enfin, non, Teddy accepta pour elle. Ses yeux s'étaient illuminés à la mention de jus, cookies et sandwichs. Et de crème glacée. A volonté.

* * *

Drago rentra et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil préféré. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

Par Merlin, Granger était née pour être mère.

Elle savait exactement comment s'y prendre avec ce gredin de Teddy. Sa mâchoire se serra.

Elle serait une maman merveilleuse.

Il n'avait jamais pensé à fonder une famille. Il se sentait encore jeune et il avait encore plein de temps devant lui. Et pour dire la vérité, il n'avait jamais voulu avoir un jour des enfants. Mais voir Hermione s'occuper du fils de Potter… Seigneur, il avait commencé à imaginer, à la place de Teddy, un enfant aux cheveux blonds et avec les yeux de biche d'Hermione. Ou une petite fille aux cheveux indisciplinés, un sourire irrésistible et avec l'esprit aussi vif qu'un coup de fouet.

C'était très mauvais signe. Il était en train d'imaginer Hermione en mère de ses enfants !

Rien que ça aurait dû le faire fuir mais il n'osait pas, de peur de manquer quelque chose, son temps avec Hermione étant compté.

Drago ferma les yeux et enfouit son front dans ses mains. Combien de temps pouvait-il encore utiliser la vengeance comme excuse ?

Merde, il tombait amoureux d'elle. Encore.

Et c'était encore pire cette fois.

Maintenant il savait ce que c'était de la tenir dans ses bras et de l'embrasser avec une passion non feinte. De parler avec elle dans avoir à se cacher. D'être avec elle et d'être plus heureux que jamais.

Qu'allait-il faire quand tout serait fini ?

* * *

A suivre...

Pioufff ! La traduction de ce chapitre fut laborieuse, je peux vous le dire. Je me suis relue très vite et en diagonale (trop pressée de mettre en ligne xD) alors s'il y a des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.

Alors ? Qu'avez vous pensé de Teddy ?

Personnellement j'ai bien aimé le passage sur Ron et ses regrets. J'irai même jusqu'à dire que je le comprends un peu, le pauvre...

.

Aucun rapport mais: je n'ai pas répondu aux dernières reviews mais je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je les lis toutes et qu'elles me font vraiment super plaisir.

Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements :)

A bientôt !

A-Translator


	14. Chapter 14

Je viens juste de terminer de traduire ce chapitre, je vous le poste donc direct !

(Je crois que je vous ai suffisamment fait attendre, hein. Pardooooon...)

Bonne lecture ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 14:**

-Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Drago.

-Oui ! s'exclama Teddy.

-Au moins, il y en a un qui est excité pour trois, murmura Drago à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Il a quatre ans. Il ne sait pas ce qui nous attend.

-Mes quatre ans me manquent.

Hermione le regarda, un sourcil haussé. Quand elle réalisa qu'il ne plaisantait pas, elle eut un petit rire.

-Qu'est ce qui est si drôle, tante Mione ?

-Rien, mon cœur.

Elle se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-On va transplaner, dit-elle. Il faut que tu t'accroches fort à moi.

-D'accord.

Teddy posa sa tête contre son épaule.

-Je t'aime tante Mione, ajouta-t-il.

Hermione sourit à son filleul

-Je t'aime aussi.

Drago les regardait, impassible. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui.

-Je suis prête.

-On se voit là-bas alors.

Puis, il disparut dans un pop.

-Ok, dit Hermione. Teddy, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, accroche-toi bien.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et tous deux disparurent à leur tour.

* * *

Narcissa sut immédiatement que son fils était arrivé au manoir.

Avant que l'elfe de maison ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, elle se leva et annonça qu'elle allait l'accueillir.

Elle atteignit le hall au moment même où les portes s'ouvrirent.

Debout dans l'encadrement se tenaient son fils et une jeune femme avec un petit garçon dans les bras.

* * *

-C'est ta maison ? demanda Teddy, impressionné. Elle est énorme !

-Non, ce n'est pas encore la mienne. Peut-être un jour, répondit Drago.

Il leva les yeux en entendant des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient.

-Mère.

-Drago. Tu es venu.

-Bien sûr, maman. Comme si je voulais que tu te mettes en colère.

-Eh bien, au moins tu es devenu plus sage en grandissant.

Hermione étouffa un rire.

Narcissa Malefoy se tourna vers elle et Teddy. Le petit garçon commençait à s'agiter et Hermione le posa par terre avant d'affronter le regard de la maîtresse de maison.

La brune se rendit brusquement compte à quel point la femme qui se tenait face à elle était magnifique.

Enfin, elle aurait dû s'en douter. C'était la mère de Drago. Et même si Hermione ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, Drago était très beau. Il avait hérité des traits aristocratiques de Narcissa.

Cette dernière devait avoir un peu plus de la quarantaine mais elle était plus belle que certaines femmes qui faisaient la moitié de son âge.

Avec ses longs cheveux blonds, son visage parfait et ses yeux perçants, elle avait l'air majestueux. Et légèrement intimidante.

-Je suppose que vous êtes Hermione Granger, dit-elle en posant ses yeux bleus sur la jeune femme.

-Oui madame.

-J'avais raison. Vous êtes une beauté cachée.

Hermione cligna des yeux.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-La première fois que je vous ai vue à la Coupe de Quidditch. Je me suis doutée que vous n'alliez pas rester un horrible castor, comme se plaisait à le répéter mon fils. Vous êtes de celles dont la beauté n'éclate que lorsqu'elle est prête à se montrer au monde.

Hermione en resta sans voix.

-Tatie Mione est belle, maintenant, dit Teddy, brisant le silence.

-Oui, oui, elle l'est. Et vous devez être ?

Narcissa sourit. Presque tendrement.

-Salut ! Je suis Teddy. Teddy Lupin.

Il sourit.

-J'aime bien vos cheveux. Ils sont longs comme ceux de maman sauf qu'ils ne sont pas rouges. J'aime bien quand même.

Narcissa eut un mouvement de recul, se rappelant d'une lettre qu'elle avait reçues des années auparavant.

_Ma chère Cissy,_

_Tu te demandes probablement pourquoi je t'écris après tant d'années. Je sais que tu ne veux plus entendre parler de moi mais…_

_Toi et moi, nous sommes les dernières Black en vie._

_Non, ce n'est pas vrai._

_Cissy, Nymphadora m'a donné un petit-fils. Avant que Bella…_

_Il est mon premier et mon unique petit-fils. J'aimerais que tu le connaisses. _

_Son nom est Teddy Lupin. C'est un garçon adorable. Il a les yeux de la famille Black. Grands et bruns._

_J'espère que vous vous rencontrerez un jour. Je sais que tu l'aimeras._

_Ta sœur toujours,_

_Andy_

La lettre était tachée de larmes. D'anciennes larmes et de larmes récentes qui venaient de ses propres yeux.

C'était un de ses plus grands regrets. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré avant la mort d'Andy. Elle l'avait aperçu pour la première fois quand elle s'était rendue à l'enterrement. Il pleurait dans les bras de Ginny Potter. Non pas parce qu'il savait ce qu'il se passait vraiment mais parce que tout le monde pleurait également.

Même elle.

Puis, quand Harry Potter était venu lui demander si elle voulait le rencontrer, elle avait refusé. Elle ne voulait pas provoquer une scène qui n'aurait pas manqué de se déclencher si elle avait vu l'enfant.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent.

Narcissa fit un pas en avant et caressa la joue de Teddy. Elle examina ses yeux. Les mêmes que ceux de son père et de ses deux sœurs.

-J'ai attendu des années pour te rencontrer Teddy. Ta grand-mère avait raison. Tu as les yeux de la famille Black.

-Vous connaissiez ma grand-mère ? demanda Teddy, les yeux écarquillés.

-Oui, c'était ma sœur.

Teddy pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Sa sœur ? répéta-t-il en regardant Hermione.

Cette dernière se pencha pour être à son niveau.

-Teddy, Narcissa est la sœur de ta grand-mère et la tante de ta mère. Pas de Ginny mais de ta première maman, expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils en comprenant tout ce que ça impliquait.

-Ça veut dire qu'on est de la même famille ? dit-il en pointant un doigt vers Drago.

-Teddy, c'est impoli de montrer les gens du doigt comme ça. Mais oui. Drago est en quelque sorte ton cousin du deuxième degré.

-Deuxième degré ?

-C'est le cousin germain de ta maman. C'est-à-dire le plus proche.

La bouche de Teddy formait un O de stupéfaction. Il levait la tête vers Narcissa.

-Bonjour, dit-il, un peu plus timidement cette fois.

Narcissa sourit doucement.

Teddy prit la main d'Hermione et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. La jeune femme l'écouta puis hocha la tête avec un sourire d'encouragement.

Le petit garçon se dirigea donc vers Narcissa qui se pencha à son tour pour être à son niveau. Elle fut prise de court quand il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de demander:

-Tu peux me raconter des histoires sur ma grand-mère ? Elle me manque beaucoup.

Narcissa ouvrit légèrement la bouche, puis la referma tandis que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle hocha finalement la tête.

-Oui bien sûr. Mais allons d'abord prendre des sandwiches et des cookies, d'accord ?

Teddy eut un large sourire et hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

Narcissa se redressa.

-Suis moi, je te prie.

A la surprise de tous, Teddy lui prit la main et commença à avancer en narrant les exploits de ses grands-parents. Il tenait ces récits d'Harry et de Ginny qui lui avaient souvent parlé de leur courage et de leur gentillesse.

* * *

Hermione sursauta en sentant une main effleurer sa taille. Elle tourna la tête vers Drago.

-Je ne crois pas que ma mère nous fera passer un interrogatoire aujourd'hui, dit-il en souriant.

Hermione le regarda, perplexe.

-Tu allais me laisser entre ses mains ? s'indigna-t-elle.

-Eh bien, techniquement nous aurions tous les deux été ses proies. J'aime beaucoup ce mioche finalement.

-Parfait, dit Hermione. Oh ! Et avant que j'oublie…

Elle lui frappa violemment le bras.

-Hé ! C'était pour quoi, ça ?

-Horrible goujat ! Toi et les garçons comme toi sont les raisons pour lesquelles les filles n'ont pas confiance en elles.

Elle ponctua sa phrase par un nouveau coup.

-Sérieusement Granger, il faut qu'on trouve une meilleur moyen d'évacuer ta colère. J'ai le teint clair, les bleus marquent facilement, dit Drago en se frottant le bas.

-Je t'ai à peine touché.

-Je me fais battre par ma copine. Attends un peu que le ministère apprenne ça.

-Ils se moqueraient de toi. Pauvre petit Malefoy qui se fait battre par Hermione Granger, renifla-t-elle.

-Hey !

* * *

-Pourquoi vous arrivez aussi tard, tante Mione ? demanda Teddy quand Hermione et Drago arrièrent dans le jardin où le déjeuner allait apparemment avoir lieu.

-Oui, Drago. Qu'est ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ?

-Nous étions juste en train d'inaugurer certains placards…

Hermione l'interrompit en lui assenant une tape sur la tête.

-Là ça fait mal, hein ? se moqua-t-elle à voix basse. Je n'expliquerai pas à un enfant de quatre ans ce que veut dir…

-Que veut dire "inaugurer" ? demanda Teddy, pile au bon moment.

Hermione gémit.

-Je vais t'étrangler, Malefoy.

D'un grand pas, le jeune homme se décala vers la droite, hors de sa portée au cas où elle déciderait de vraiment le faire.

* * *

Drago fut assez surpris de la tournure que prenait le déjeuner.

Sa mère était tellement accaparée par Teddy qu'elle n'avait posé qu'une seule question à Hermione. La question le concernait et n'était pas spécialement flatteuse mais Drago supposait qu'il l'avait bien mérité après cette histoire "d'inauguration".

-Comment pouvez-vous le supporter ? avait demandé Narcissa à Hermione.

Sa propre mère s'était liguée contre lui avec Granger !

-J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, chuchota Teddy à l'oreille de Drago.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

-Euh… ok.

Teddy le regarda comme s'il était stupide.

-Je ne sais pas où c'est.

-Oh… Viens, je t'emmène, soupira Drago.

-Où allez vous ? demanda Hermione.

-Aux toilettes.

-Ah... Teddy pourrait avoir besoin de toi pour l'aider à sa laver les mains. L'évier sera peut-être trop haut pour lui.

-Quoi ?

-Franchement, tu t'es déjà occupé d'un enfant, avant ?

-Qui me ferait assez confiance pour laisser son gosse avec moi ?

-Tu n'as pas tort. Amuse-toi bien, sourit Hermione.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu te fiches de moi ?

Hermione se contenta de lui adresser un sourire narquois, sans répondre.

Drago eut la réponse quelques minutes plus tard, à peine, quand il conduisit Teddy à la salle de bain la plus proche.

-Ça veut dire quoi "inaugurer" ?

-Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre, le mioche.

-Ça veut dire quoi "inaugurer" ?

-Si je n'ai pas répondu la première fois, je ne vais certainement pas répondre à la deuxième.

-Ça veut dire quoi "inaugurer" ?

-Tu es un gamin extrêmement têtu, tu sais ?

-Oui. Ça veut dire quoi "inaugurer" ?

-Tu n'es pas fatigué de poser la même question ? marmonna Drago.

-J'aimerais juste que tu répoooondes…

La voix de Teddy s'était faite plus insistante vers la fin.

-Écoute, Teddy. Ce n'est pas un mot que tu dois connaître. Surtout dans ce contexte.

-Mais tu l'as utilisé. Donc qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

-Teddy.

-Inaugurer, inaugurer, inaugurer.

-Merlin, pourquoi moi ? demanda Drago en faisant mine de s'adresser au ciel.

Teddy répétait encore et encore le même mot.

-Où est cette fichue salle de bain ?

-Inaugurer, inaugurer...

-Enfin ! s'exclama Drago quand ils arrivèrent à destination. Là ! La salle de bain est là ! Prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra.

-Inaugurer, eut le temps de dire Teddy une dernière fois avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

Drago prit une profonde inspiration avant d'expirer lentement. Il ne ferait plus jamais de sous-entendus de ce genre devant des personnes de moins de 18 ans.

-Dragooo, je ne peux pas atteindre le lavabo, cria l'insupportable môme.

Le jeune homme se donna une claque sur le front.

Fichue Je-sais-tout Gryffondor.

* * *

Hermione considéra la femme en face d'elle puis prit une petite gorgée de thé.

-Mon fils est devenu l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui à cause de vous.

Hermione s'interrompit en pleine déglutition.

-Hein ?

Narcissa posa sa tasse.

-Après la guerre, j'ai dû convaincre Drago de de retourner à Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas. Je devais assister à mon procès et il voulait rester avec moi. Mais je savais qu'il avait besoin de retourner à l'école. S'éloigner de tous ces gens qui nous jetaient des regards suspicieux. Il y en aurait aussi eu à Poudlard mais c'était tout de même mieux pour lui.

La brune écoutait attentivement.

-Je m'inquiétais quand même, poursuivit Narcissa. Je sais qu'il n'allait pas être accueilli à bras ouverts. Blaise, Théodore et Daphné étaient les seuls qu'il connaissait vraiment et à qui il faisait confiance.

Elle s'interrompit, puis reprit:

-Les premières semaines, il était malheureux. Je le sentais, malgré toute l'insistance qu'il mettait dans ses lettres à m'assurer qu'il se plaisait à Poudlard. C'est quelque chose qu'une mère peut deviner. Mais d'une semaine à l'autre, son ton a changé. Ses lettres… Elles étaient plus longues, il faisait des ratures… Quelques erreurs de grammaire ici et là...

Nouvelle pause.

-Et il mentionnait souvent le nom d'une certaine jeune fille. Une partenaire de potions. En un clin d'oeil, Drago est revenu à la vie. Et il était heureux à nouveau, malgré tout ce dont il allait se plaindre dans les semaines à venir. Et j'ai compris.

Narcissa regarda froidement la jeune femme.

-Hermione Granger, vous avez sauvé Drago et lui avez offert quelque chose que beaucoup n'ont pas. De l'espoir, de la sincérité, de la gentillesse. Pour cela, je vous en serai toujours reconnaissante.

Il y eut un long silence tandis qu'Hermione enregistrait et assimilait tout ce qui venait de lui être dit. Elle papillonna des yeux.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière elle. La brune se retourna et resta presque bouche-bée devant ce qu'elle vit.

Drago portait Teddy sur ses épaules. Il se trouvait que c'était le seul moyen d'empêcher l'enfant de prononcer _le_ mot.

À la place, Teddy balançait les bras et réclamait d'aller plus vite, comme le petit garçon autoritaire qu'il était. Il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles et criait qu'il était plus grand que tous ceux qui se trouvaient là.

* * *

Tadaaaaam...

La suite au prochain postage !

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Perso, j'ai bien aimé le passage Teddy/Drago, c'était plutôt amusant à traduire ^^

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Et comme la relecture a été sommaire, n'hésitez pas à me signaler s'il reste des coquilles.

.

Ah et au fait :

Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de répondre à toutes vos reviews du chapitre précédent. Et je vais probablement mettre trois plombes à répondre à celles qui vont venir (si j'y réponds).

Vu que ce sont les dernières vacances avant le bac, j'ai pas mal de choses à revoir et beaucoup trop de retard sur mes fiches (c'est ça de s'y prendre à la dernière minute).

Cela dit, sachez que je vous lis tous et que je suis super contente de voir que cette fic est appréciée.

A la prochaine !


	15. Chapter 15

Un petit chapitre pour se remonter le moral avant la rentrée !

Merci à** sabrina, leeloo, Katya, Gwennouille, mama, scpotter, nana972, ellexa, Geneviève, jojo, princesserebelle **et** Auroore **pour leurs reviews des chapitres 13 et 14.**  
**

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 15:**

-Bon, je crois qu'il s'est enfin endormi, fit Drago d'une voix traînante.

-Oui, je comprends maintenant pourquoi Ginny me disait qu'il était impossible de persuader un enfant de quatre ans d'aller dormir.

Hermione affichait un air hagard, ce qui représentait parfaitement son état d'esprit à l'instant.

-Je ne lui donnerai plus jamais rien de sucré avant l'heure du coucher. Même sans rien, il arrive à m'épuiser. Sans parler du temps qu'on a mis pour l'attraper.

Drago hocha la tête.

-Ce gosse va étonnamment vite pour quelqu'un avec des jambes aussi courtes.

Il paraissait presque aussi exténué qu'elle.

Hermione sourit gentiment en le raccompagnant à la porte.

-J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment, Drago. Ta mère… J'espère que je serai aussi dynamique qu'elle quand je serai plus âgée.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à partir, le jeune homme se retourna pour lui faire face. Il s'appuya nonchalamment sur l'encadrement de la porte.

-Hermione.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, dans l'expectative.

-Oui ?

-Dans une semaine, je dois aller en Irlande pour un réunion d'affaires.

-Euh… D'accord ? répondit la brune, perplexe.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, de demandant où il voulait en venir.

-Je veux que tu viennes avec moi.

-Tu veux ? répéta Hermione.

Elle haussa les sourcils et il lui adressa son insupportable sourire narquois.

-Oui, je veux, confirma-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Hermione croisa les bras.

-Les gens n'obtiennent pas toujours ce qu'ils veulent, Malefoy.

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit. Puis, il se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent son oreille.

-Mais Granger… Les Malefoy obtiennent _toujours_ ce qu'ils veulent.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement.

Tout le monde au bureau adora Teddy. Et Teddy adora être adoré.

Mais ce qu'il apprécia particulièrement ce fut le fait que Drago vienne le chercher tous les jours dans le bureau de sa tante pour qu'ils puissent se promener ensemble pendant une heure.

Ils allaient déguster une crème glacée et il arrivait que Drago transplane avec lui en Italie pour lui faire découvrir les vraies glaces italiennes.

Une fois, Blaise s'était même joint à eux.

Ils se rendaient souvent dans le magasin de Quidditch (le seul endroit que sa tante Hermione essayait d'éviter) et dans tous les magasins de jouets de la rue.

À chaque fois, Drago achetait quelque chose à Teddy et ils rentraient discrètement à l'appartement cacher leur butin au milieu des autres jouets pour qu'Hermione ne s'aperçoive de rien.

Elle avait remarqué leur manège mais avait décidé de jouer le jeu et de faire comme si elle ignorait tout ce qui se tramait dans son dos.

Après avoir fait les boutiques, Drago et Teddy la rejoignaient pour le déjeuner.

Parfois, Drago laissait Teddy monter sur ses épaules. C'était un vrai spectacle de voir ce trio qui ressemblait à une famille.

De nombreux passants s'arrêtaient pour les regarder et les médias furent pris de frénésie.

Drago, Hermione et Teddy tentaient de les ignorer de leur mieux, même si Teddy se plaisait à leur tirer la langue au passage.

_._

**_Le Top 5 des couples les plus sexy de l'année, par Sorcière Hebdo._**

_Il semble que cette année, Cupidon a eu beaucoup de travail. Les couples les plus sensuels qu'on puisse imaginer ce sont formés sous nos yeux. Certains font partie de notre top 5 et nous allons vous expliquer pourquoi.  
_

_Commençons par…_

**_5- Allie McShea et Seamus Finnigan_**

_(Nouvelle capitaine des Harpies après que Mrs Potter ait pris sa retraite l'an dernier et héros de guerre)_

_Notre unique couple Irlandais. _

_Elle est une joueuse de Quiditch accomplie qui a gagné le cœur des fans les plus enragés. _

_Il est un ancien Gryffondir et un ancien camarade de classe d'Harry Potter. _

_Finnigan fait partie des nombreux étudiants qui ont combattu pendant la guerre ayant survécu et il est désormais le propriétaire de l'un des magasins de sport les plus populaire du monde sorcier._

_Récemment fiancés, nous leur souhaitons tout le bonheur du monde._

**_4- Lucas Duncan et Taylor Ewin_**

_Malgré leur séparation au début de l'année, ces deux là restent l'un des couples les plus chauds qu'on ait jamais vus._

_La voix sensuelle de Taylor et son visage d'ange allaient de pair avec le charme de Duncan. Un couple qui faisait des envieux.  
_

**_3- Sadie Rayne et Ron Weasley_**

_Malgré l'impopularité dont ce couple souffre en ce moment, personne ne peut nier qu'ils sont sexy. Le corps de rêve de Sadie en fait l'un des mannequins les plus courtisés du monde magique et moldu. Élue "Sorcière de l'Année" l'année précédente, elle sort désormais avec Ron Weasley, gardien star des Canons de Chudley. _

_Ron Weasley est l'un des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch de la League et c'est uniquement grâce à lui que les Canons sont en lice pour remporter la Coupe.  
_

_Sadie Rayne et Ron Weasley forment un binôme sur lequel il va falloir compter._

**_2- Harry et Ginny Potter_**

_Comment ne pas s'attendre à les voir dans ce classement ? Tous deux sont mariés depuis un peu plus de deux ans mais leur amour est toujours aussi fort. Désolée les filles mais le Survivant est retiré du marché et pas prêt d'y revenir._

_._

_Et enfin, notre dernier duo mais définitivement pas le moins important…_

**_1- Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger_**

_(Ancien mangemort et héroïne de guerre)_

_Vous l'avez deviné, il s'agit bien du couple le plus hot de l'année._

_Avec une relation qui a à peine franchi le cap du mois, ils font des jaloux. Réunis par des circonstances douteuses, ils ont tout de même réussi à briller._

_Second sorcier le plus convoité, Drago Malefoy avec son charme et son élégance pourrait séduire n'importe quelle femme. Ajoutez à cela un compte Gringotts dont le contenu suffirait à acheter un ou deux pays et le fait que ce jeune homme dirige sa propre entreprise… Drago Malefoy est un rêve._

_De son côté Hermione Granger est l'héroïne de guerre adorée par toute une nation. L'une des plus brillantes sorcières de sa promotion. Belle et sophistiquée. Devenue quasiment une icône de la mode._

_L'union de ces deux jeunes gens est un spectacle magnifique. Non seulement ils sont aussi beaux qu'un couple peut l'être mais en plus, vous pouvez presque percevoir l'alchimie entre eux._

_Ils forment le couple idéal.  
_

* * *

Ron s'empara de ce stupide article et broya le papier dans sa main. Sur la page, on voyait Hermione vêtue d'une lumineuse robe d'été verte. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit devenue la nouvelle "icône de la mode".

Mais évidemment, il avait fallu que la fouine gâche tout. Et bordel, pourquoi Teddy était-il assis sur ses épaules ?

-Weasley ! Ramène tes fesses sur le terrain !

Le hurlement de son entraîneur le tira de sa rêverie.

-Nous sommes en plein exercice au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la ville Sadie Rayne réduisait furieusement le magasine en petits morceaux.

Ils étaient numéro trois ?

Alors que cette petite idiote et Drago étaient numéro un ?

Ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Drago n'était pas censé se trouver une nouvelle copine, il était supposé se battre pour elle. Oh, la presse aurait adoré voir deux des sorciers les plus célèbres du monde magique s'affronter pour elle.

Toutes les filles l'auraient enviée. Elle aurait été la nouvelle idole de la mode. Elle, pas cette chose.

Sadie avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux mais ils avaient tout juste commencé à repousser il y a quelques jours. Ils étaient en meilleure santé que jamais.

À la place, elle poussa un cri perçant qui fit grincer les dents de tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'elle.

* * *

_-"Your eyes, tell me how you want me. I can feel it in your heart beat. I know you like what you see" **(1)** , _chantonna Hermione en riant.

Teddy, qui regardait sa tante cuisiner, se mit également à rire. Elle utilisait le fouet en guise de micro en reprenant la chanson qui passait à la radio.

-_"Then, jump ! For my love. Jump in !"_ continua-t-elle en posant le fouet.

Elle cassa les œufs dans la poêle et jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Elle sourit à Teddy puis lui fit une grimace faussement sensuelle. Tous deux s'esclaffèrent.

Le petit garçon applaudit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son oncle avait laissé sa tante pour aller avec la fille chauve. Elle était jolie quand elle avait des cheveux mais tata Mione était très jolie aussi et très drôle.

L'autre dame passait son temps à se regarder dans le miroir et ne s'occupait jamais de lui.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au refrain, Hermione secoua ses cheveux.

-_ "Then, Jump! For my love. Jump in! And feel my touch. Jump, if you want to taste my kisses in the night then jump for my love. I know my heart can make you happy."_

-"Jump in !" ajouta Teddy à son tour.

Hermione rit et inclina la poêle pour décoller l'omelette et la retourner.

_-"You told me, I'm the only woman for you."_

Elle reposa la poêle et, toujours en fredonnant pour Teddy, se mit à le chatouiller. Il se tortilla pour lui échapper et éclata de rire.

Tous deux étaient tellement occupés qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'un certain blond avait transplané dans l'appartement.

-_"Jump, if you want to taste my kisses in the night then. Jump! For my love!" _termina Hermione en retournant devant la cuisinière.

-Granger ? s'exclama Malefoy, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Hermione Granger était en train de danser et de chanter dans la cuisine et ondulait des hanches en rythme tandis qu'elle préparait le petit déjeuner…

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de cette vision. Avant même qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il se passait une omelette s'envola pour lui atterrir en plein dans la figure.

Choquée, Hermione regarda l'omette qu'elle était en train de cuisiner maintenant étalée sur les cheveux et le visage de Drago Malefoy.

Entendre sa voix l'avait prise par surprise et elle avait réussi à jeter par dessus son épaule les œufs qu'elle essayait de faire sauter.

Ahuries, les orbes caramel et argent se fixaient. Le contact fut rompu par le rire quasi hystérique de Teddy, toujours assis sur le tabouret du comptoir.

-Ça va tout le monde ? demanda Harry Potter qui sortait de nulle-part.

Il venait de transplaner à son tour dans l'appartement de sa meilleure amie.

-On mon dieu Drago, je suis tellement…

-C'est bon, répondit celui-ci en se dirigeant vers l'évier.

-Je dois dire, Malefoy, que ce look te va à merveille, dit Harry.

-Ha ha Potter, marmonna Drago en ouvrant le robinet. La ferme.

Pendant ce temps, les éclats de rire du petit garçon se faisaient de plus en plus forts.

-Oh, tu trouves ça drôle Teddy ? demanda Drago en se tournant vers lui.

Les trois adultes le regardèrent. Le pauvre enfant riait tellement qu'il paraissait sur le point de tomber de sa chaise.

-Teddy, fit Drago sur le ton de l'avertissement.

Cela ne le découragea pas, au contraire. Ça avait même l'air de l'amuser encore plus, si c'était possible.

Hermione se mordait les lèvres pour réprimer son hilarité mais la gaieté de Teddy était si contagieuse qu'elle n'y tint plus.

Puis, Harry se joignit à eux, profitant franchement de la vue de Drago Malefoy couvert de jaune d'œuf

-Ce n'est même pas drôle.

-Si ça l'est ! rétorqua Teddy avec espièglerie.

Drago le regarda et tenta de froncer les sourcils mais n'y parvint pas. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire.

* * *

Hermione faisait ses adieux à Teddy et Harry et tentait de rassurer ce dernier sur le fait que Malefoy n'était pas dangereux.

-Mais Mione, il est dans ta douche maintenant !

-Oui, la douche de la chambre d'amis. Celle que toi-même, tu utilises de temps en temps, répondit la jeune femme en roulant des yeux.

-Mais, mais… gémit Harry.

-Harry, prévint Hermione. C'est mon petit ami.

-Je sais mais… ugh, c'est toujours Malefoy.

Le brun fit une grimace et Hermione se mit à rire.

-Harry, Drago est quelqu'un de bien.

-Je n'aime toujours pas le fait qu'il se sert de ta douche.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il utilise ma douche, Harry.

Harry lui lança un regard étrange puis il sembla avoir une révélation. Il fit une deuxième grimace.

-Je n'avais pas besoin de savoir ou d'entendre ça. Peu importe ce que toi et Malefoy faîtes… s'il te plaît, ne me dis rien !

La mâchoire d'Hermione se décrocha.

-Harry James Potter ! Sors-toi immédiatement ces idées de ta tête, s'écria-t-elle. Pour être franche, c'était surtout à cause de ce petit bonhomme. Il adore faire des bêtises et il n'a pas arrêté de renverser ses boissons.

Elle désigna Teddy et celui-ci lui offrit un grand sourire en retour.

-Oh.

Harry poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement. Sa meilleure amie secoua la tête puis se tourna vers son neveu préféré.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir laissé échapper ton petit-déjeuner. J'espère que tu as passé un bon séjour.

L'enfant sourit et hocha la tête.

-Je me suis beaucoup amusé cette semaine tante Mione. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, répondit Hermione en l'embrassant sur son mignon petit nez. Sois sage avec ton papa et ta maman.

Il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire malicieux sans répondre.

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard.

-Merci Hermione. Pour tout, dit Harry en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Je t'en prie Harry, ce fut un plaisir. Au fait, comment s'est passée ta Lune de miel ?

-C'était parfait, tout était parfait. Je laisse les détails à Ginny, elle va vouloir tout te raconter elle-même, sourit-il. Prends soin de toi et appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je suis sérieux, Mione.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je le ferai.

-Je t'aime Hermione.

-Je t'aime aussi Harry.

Puis, Teddy et lui disparurent avec un pop.

* * *

À peine deux minutes plus tard, alors qu'Hermione nettoyait sa poêle, des coups se firent entendre à la porte.

La jeune femme referma le robinet et se sécha rapidement les mains.

-J'arrive ! lança-t-elle en allant ouvrir.

À sa grande surprise, celui qui se tenait debout dans le couloir n'était autre que Ron Weasley.

Stupéfaite, elle recula d'un pas et prit une grande inspiration.

Ron ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la femme devant lui. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant mais ses cheveux étaient d'un brun riche, la même couleur que celle du chocolat.

Elle était rayonnante, magnifique et même sexy dans son short moldu et une chemise qui soulignait ses courbes.

-Hermione, lâcha-t-il, presque dans un murmure.

-Hermione, où as-tu mis mes vêtements de rechange ? Et pourquoi… Oh, bonjour Weasel.

Ron leva brusquement la tête.

Il constata avec effarement et horreur que Drago Malefoy était debout en plein milieu de son salon, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille.

* * *

Tadaaaaaam !

**(1)** La chanson que chante Hermione est **Jump** des **Pointer Sisters**.

(Ce chapitre est arrivé plutôt rapidement vous ne trouvez pas ?)

Alors à votre avis, comment va réagir notre petit Ronnie ? Retrouver son vieil ennemi quasi à poil dans le salon... ça doit faire un choc, haha.

Sinon, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec l'article de Sorcière Hebdo. Les accroches géniales en anglais donnent un truc tout pourri ou n'ont pas de sens en français alors j'ai pris quelques libertés avec la traduction. Si une tournure de phrase cloche, faites moi signe.

.

N'attendez pas le prochain chapitre pour la semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas quand je le publierai. On va dire que c'est une surprise ^^ **  
**

Ah et vous êtes nombreux à me poser la question alors : **La fiction est terminée en VO et fait 29 chapitres.** (Plus que 14 chapitres à traduire ! Et après je me remets à mes autres fics, youhou !)

.

Au fait, c'est moi ou les alertes mail de FF ne marchent plus ? Je ne reçois plus de courriel pour me prévenir de l'arrivée d'une review ou d'un MP, c'est pareil pour vous ?


End file.
